Al Cuidado del Amor
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: El aristócrata español Darien Chiba veía a Serena Tsukino como una simple fulana: llevaba un tatuaje y tenía a su sobrina huérfana en una caravana. Sin embargo, aunque Serena no hablaba ni se comportaba como una dama, sí parecía sentir verdadero amor por los niños y la familia. Y, en contra de sus suposiciones, era virgen.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Al cuidado del amor**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**SINOPSIS**

El aristócrata español Darien Chiba veía a Serena Tsukino como una simple fulana: llevaba un tatuaje y tenía a su sobrina huérfana en una caravana.

Sin embargo, aunque Serena no hablaba ni se comportaba como una dama, sí parecía sentir verdadero amor por los niños y la familia. Y, en contra de sus suposiciones, era virgen. Darien no tardó en sentirse inexplicablemente atraído hacia Serena y supo que tendría que rendirse a la tentación para poder quitársela de la cabeza...

Se casarían con las normas que él imponía...

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Al cuidado del amor**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 1**

PERO, ¿por qué no nos dijo Mina el año pasado que había tenido una hija de Zafiro?—le preguntó Darien Chiba, marqués de Shiels, a su abuela. Su esculpido y morenorostro mostraba su sorpresa.

—Apenas llegamos a conocer a Mina mientras tu hermano estaba vivo. ¿Cómopodíamos esperar que nos pidiese ayuda después de que él la abandonase?

—Intenté concertar una reunión con Mina varias veces. Siempre puso excusas —le recordó Darien a la anciana—. Insistió en que no necesitaba nuestra ayuda y dejó claro que ya no nos consideraba parientes suyos.

—Puede que hablase su orgullo. No creo que Zafiro le dejase mucho más. Ahora que sabemos que debe haberla abandonado cuando estaba embarazada, me siento mucho peor —confesó doña Luna—. Cuando se casó con ella, pensé que quizá sentara la cabeza por fin.

Darien, un cínico incurable no había tenido la misma esperanza. Al fin y al cabo, su hermano menor había roto el corazón de su familia mucho antes de empezar a romper el de otras personas. A pesar de contar con todas las ventajas de pertenecer a la élite de la alta sociedad española, Zafiro había empezado a meterse en problemas muy joven.

A sus padres les había resultado imposible controlarlo. Cuando Zafiro cumplió los veinte años, ya había disipado una cuantiosa herencia y gastado enormes cantidades de dinero prestadas por amigos y familiares. Innumerables personas se habían esforzado por entender, corregir y solucionar los problemas de Zafiro, sin éxito.

Hacía tres años, Zafiro había vuelto para arreglar las cosas y anunciar su intención de casarse con su bella novia inglesa. Doña Luna, jubilosa por su regreso, se hizo cargo de la celebración de la boda, además de hacer a la pareja un generoso regalo de dinero. Sin embargo, el matrimonio fracasó y Zafiro había regresado a España hacía doce meses. Poco después, había perdido la vida en un accidente por conducir borracho.

—Me asombra que Zafiro pueda habernos ocultado algo así —se lamentó doña Luna—. Es aún más triste que Mina no tuviera la confianza suficiente para compartir a su hija con nosotros.

—Volaré a Londres mañana por la mañana —dijo Darien—. Intenta no dejarte llevar por el dolor. Como familia hicimos todo lo que pudimos, ahora le daremos lo mejor a la hija de Zafiro.

Esa misma tarde, Darien había recibido una llamada urgente del abogado de la familia, que a su vez la había recibido del de Mina. A Darien lo había consternado enterarse de que la viuda de su hermano había dado a luz a una niña seis meses antes y había fallecido de pulmonía hacía quince días. Lo alivió que Mina hubiera tenido la precaución de nombrarlo tutor de su hija, Hotaru, en su testamento. Darien no tenía razones para dudar que fuese hija de su hermano pero, a instancias de su abogado, había accedido a que le hicieran pruebas de ADN.

El abogado le había comunicado que Serena, la hermana de Mina, se estaba ocupando de la niña. Darien había comprendido que debía actuar de inmediato. Serena era demasiado joven para esa responsabilidad y no creía que su estilo de vida encajase con hacerse cargo de un bebé.

Darien había conocido a Serena en la boda de su hermana, en la que fue dama de honor. El enorme contraste entre las hermanas había desconcertado a su conservadora familia.

Mina tenía los modales y dicción correspondientes a la clase media alta británica; Serena parecía haber salido de un entorno mucho menos privilegiado. El inglés de Darien era gramaticalmente más correcto que el de ella. Recordó la cascada de rizos rubios y los chispeantes ojos celestes. No era una belleza del estilo clásico y elegante de su hermana, pero tenía un atractivo innegable.

Darien se recordó que su atracción por ella había durado bien poco. Su expresiva boca se curvó con desdén. Serena era chispeante, sexy y femenina, pero había descubierto que también era inmoral. Verla regresar a su hotel al amanecer, acompañada de su joven amante y con la ropa revuelta tras una noche de pasión en la playa le había servido de lección.

—Una niña. Mi primera bisnieta —dijo doña Luna con una sonrisa, irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos—. Hotaru Bonito nombre. Un bebé transformará el castillo.

Darien resistió el deseo de hacer una mueca. No tenía prisa por hacer de padre. Apenas tenía treinta años y ningún interés por los bebés. De hecho, solía evitarlos en las reuniones familiares, le parecían ruidosos y molestos.

—Supongo —murmuró, decidiendo que haría que renovasen el cuarto de los niños del ala este rápidamente. También contrataría a personal que se ocupara de las necesidades de la criatura.

No lo avergonzaba admitir que le gustaba su vida tal y como era. Había tenido que trabajar mucho para compensar el daño causado por los constantes expolios de Zafiro en la fortuna familiar de los Chiba. Mientras su hermano había llevado una vida libre y despreocupada, Darien había trabajado dieciocho horas al día. Había amasado una fortuna y disfrutaba de una existencia sofisticada, una fantástica vida social y libertad para hacer lo que quisiera.

Pero se avecinaban cambios: la hija de Zafiro era responsabilidad suya. Su deber ir a por la huérfana y traerla a España. Era de su sangre y parte de la familia, y la criaría como si fuera su propia hija.

—Tendrás que casarte, por supuesto —murmuró su abuela con voz suave.

Desconcertado, Darien se volvió hacia la anciana. Sus ojos color zafiro oscuro chispearon divertidos; sabía que su abuela estaba deseando buscarle esposa.

—Con el debido respeto, abuela... No creo que sea necesario un sacrificio de tanta magnitud.

—Un bebé necesita una madre. Yo soy demasiado mayor para ocupar ese papel, y el personal contratado no cumplirá esa función. Tu viajas mucho —le recordó doña Luna—. Sólo una esposa puede garantizar el grado de cuidado y afecto adecuado para esta niña.

—No necesito una esposa —afirmó Darien. La diversión había desaparecido de sus ojos.

—Entonces, tienes mi admiración —doña Luna alzó la vista de su bordado y le sonrió con benevolencia—. Es obvio que ya has pensado en esto...

—Sí, y mucho —cortó Darien, sin dejarse impresionar por la pretensión de inocencia de su abuela.

—Y estás preparado a sacrificar tu tiempo libre por el bien de tu sobrina. Si sólo puede depender de ti, tendrás que prestarle el doble de atención.

Darien no había pensado en eso. Sus ojos se apagaron. No podía imaginarse adoptando el papel de padre a tiempo completo. La idea era ridícula. Era el marqués de Shiels, cabeza visible de un antiguo y noble linaje, así como un poderoso e influyente hombre de negocios, de quien dependían miles de empleados. Su tiempo era demasiado valioso.

Además, él no sabía nada de niños.

Por otro lado, en la mente de Darien, la idea del matrimonio equivalía a una prisión.

Mientras le cambiaba la camiseta a Hotaru, Serena sucumbió a la tentación de hacerle una pedorreta en la tripa. Riéndose, Hotaru estiró los brazos para que la levantara, con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—No sé cuál de las dos es más infantil —comentó Calaverait Tenou, mientras su fornido hijo colocaba una vieja sillita alta junto a la mesa de pino de la cocina.

Serena, diminuta y esbelta, se apartó los rizos de la frente y se resistió a admitir que el dolor, el estrés y el exceso de trabajo combinados hacían que se sintiera como si tuviese cien años. Mantenerse a flote suponía una lucha constante y desde el nacimiento de Hotaru realizaba dos trabajos. Su fuente de ingresos principal era como limpiadora para los Tenou. Madre e hijo eran los propietarios del camping de caravanas en el que llevaba viviendo cuatro años. Ella limpiaba las caravanas que alquilaban en vacaciones. Pero también había algunas ocupadas todo el año por gente que, como ella misma, no podía permitirse una vivienda más cara. Ganaba dinero adicional bordando ropa para una exclusiva empresa de venta por correo. No ganaba mucho, considerando las horas que trabajaba, pero no tenía que dejar a Hotaru sola.

—Pues yo sí sé cuál es más guapa —declaró Haruka, mirando a Serena.

Serena sentó a la niña en la silla alta, evadiendo la mirada y preguntándose por qué la madre naturaleza se empeñaba en que la persiguiesen hombres inapropiados. Le gustaba Haruka. Había intentado encontrarlo atractivo, porque era trabajador, honesto y decente.

Todo lo que su irresponsable padre no había sido, una opción estupenda para una mujer sensata. Deseó ser menos fantasiosa y más prudente.

—Creo que a Serena le preocupa lo que tenga que decirle ese abogado —le dijo Calaverait, un mujer delgada de cabello gris y corto, a su hijo—. No entiendo por qué Mina se molestó en hacer testamento, cuando no tenía nada que dejar.

—Tenía a Hotaru —dijo Serena—. Mina redactó el testamento tras la muerte de Zafiro. Debió ser su manera de empezar de nuevo y demostrar su independencia.

—Sí, a tu hermana le gustaba mucho su independencia —rezongó Calaverait Tenou—. Y no tanto sentirse atada a un bebé, desde que nació Hotaru.

—Fue duro para ella —Serena alzó un hombro. Le dolía no poder justificar el comportamiento de Mina durante los últimos meses de su vida. Sobre todo ante una mujer que la había ayudado a cuidar de la hija de Mina. Se recordó que lo que más le gustaba de los Tenou era que decían lo que pensaban y no eran falsos.

—Fue aún más duro para ti —dijo Calaverait—. Sentí lástima por ella cuando vino al principio. Lo había pasado mal. Pero cuando se echó ese nuevo novio y te dejó a cargo de Hotaru, perdí la paciencia con sus tonterías.

—Me encantó que me dejara a Hotaru —afirmó Serena.

—A veces lo que te encanta puede no ser lo mejor para ti —replicó la anciana.

Pero en ese periodo en el que Serena seguía lamentando la repentina y cruel muerte de su hermana, su sobrina era su único consuelo. Serena y Mina tenían padres distintos y no se habían conocido hasta que Mina la buscó. Su hermana le había mostrado el primer afecto familiar que recibía en su vida y se encariñó mucho con ella.

Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta sus diferentes antecedentes, lo normal habría sido que siguieran siendo extrañas para siempre. Mina había crecido en una preciosa casa de campo, con un poni propio y todos los lujos que sus padres podían permitirse darle. Serena era ilegítima y había crecido en un piso de protección oficial con un padre que no tenía un céntimo; ella era el resultado de una aventura extramatrimonial de su madre, Ikuko.

Cuando se le pasó el enamoramiento, Ikuko había recuperado a su marido y dejado a Serena con su amante. El padre de Serena la había criado con la ayuda de una interminable sucesión de novias. Había aprendido muy pronto que sus deseos y necesidades no tenían ningún interés para los adultos que la rodeaban.

Serena se había sentido impresionada por su bella y sofisticada hermana. Cinco años mayor que ella, había sido educada en un elegante colegio privado y tenía un acento perfecto que a Serena le recordaba el de la familia real. Su naturaleza cálida y afectuosa se había ganado la confianza y el amor de Serena. Poco a poco, Serena había llegado a darse cuenta de que Mina no era demasiado lista y sí muy vulnerable ante los hombres guapos que la impresionaban.

Serena dejó a su sobrina al cuidado de Calaverait Tenou y se subió a la furgoneta de Haruka, que la acercó a Sheerness y la dejó ante el despacho del abogado, ofreciéndose a esperarla.

—No hace falta. Volveré en autobús —rechazó ella, deseando, como siempre, huir del aire expectante de Haruka. Él hizo caso omiso y le indicó dónde aparcaría.

Serena fue hacia la puerta. Tenía veintitrés años, pero no aparentaba más de dieciséis, debido a su corta estatura y su aspecto frágil. Llevaba el pelo largo porque, aunque nunca lo habría admitido, temía que la confundieran con un chico.

Tiró del bajo de su falda vaquera, con volantes de flores. Estaba pasada de moda, pero se la había puesto porque le parecía más formal que los vaqueros que ocupaban su limitado ropero. Toda su ropa provenía de tiendas de beneficencia y no era precisamente de diseño.

Esperó sin quejarse mientras la recepcionista charlaba con una compañera y contestaba al teléfono antes de atenderla.

En la sala de espera, Serena se apoyó junto a la ventana. Vio una limusina cruzar la calle. El largo vehículo plateado se detuvo y un chófer uniformado salió de su interior. Sin hacer caso de los pitidos de los coches que protestaban por esa obstrucción del tráfico, abrió la puerta trasera para que saliese su pasajero.

Serena se quedó sin aliento al verlo. Sus ojos celestes oscuro se abrieron con sorpresa. No podía ser el autoritario hermano mayor de Zafiro, Darien Chiba. Se apartó de la ventana sin dejar de mirar. Sí era Darien.

Allí estaba el hombre que había pulverizado sus prejuicios y derrumbado sus defensas, reduciéndola al nivel de una adolescente coqueta y dominada por las risitas. Se estremeció de vergüenza al recordarlo. Llevaba tres años diciéndose que Darien no podía ser ni la mitad de atractivo de lo que había creído. Pero ahora lo tenía delante, con su aire aristocrático y su intensa sexualidad, y supo que se había engañado.

Llevaba el pelo corto, negro y brillante. Sus rasgos clásicos y delgados denotaban una masculinidad que atraía la admiración femenina donde quiera que iba. Era una obra de arte. No sólo tenía el rostro de un dios griego, sino también el cuerpo: espalda ancha, cintura estrecha y piernas largas y poderosas. Llevaba un elegante traje oscuro y estaba guapísimo.

Se preguntó qué hacía Darien Chiba en Inglaterra. En la isla de Sheppey, donde no había un solo aristócrata. La única razón lógica era que lo habían convocado a la misma reunión que a ella.

Serena fue hacia la puerta que llevaba a la zona de recepción. La anteriormente lacónica recepcionista estaba de pie, con una sonrisa resplandeciente, y un hombre mayor, bien vestido, saludaba a Darien con un exceso de cortesía.

—Excelencia —murmuró obsequioso.

Darien volvió la cabeza como si un sexto sentido lo hubiese advertido de su presencia.

Sus ojos, del color de los lingotes de zafiro, se encontraron con los de ella. A Serena se le encogió el estómago y se le aceleró el corazón. Reaccionó con pánico.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó con voz beligerante.

Darien no demostró cómo lo afectaba verla. En un instante, había absorbido cada detalle de la esbelta mujer que se apoyaba en la puerta. Tenía los huesos finos y la gracia de una bailarina, parecía una mariposa dispuesta a alzar el vuelo ante el más leve problema. El cabello color caramelo era una masa de rizos que enmarcaba su delicado rostro, los ojos celestes y brillantes, la nariz pecosa y respingona y la carnosa boca. Él desvió la atención de la femenina boca e intentó suprimir una primitiva e inapropiada llamarada de pura lujuria.

—Te he hecho una pregunta, Darien. ¿Quién te ha pedido que vinieras? —Serena cruzó los brazos para ocultar el temblor de sus manos.

—Su Excelencia ha venido a la reunión por petición mía, señorita Tsukino —intervino el aboga-do con tono de reproche.

Darien se acercó un paso y extendió las manos morenas. Sus asombrosos ojos oscuros se encontraron con los de ella. Inconscientemente, Serena descruzó los brazos y aceptó sus manos, deseando el contacto.

—Sé cuánto querías a tu hermana. Permite que te ofrezca mis condolencias por su muerte —dijo Darien con voz grave.

Ella se sonrojó. Sus manos diminutas temblaron dentro de las de él. La emoción la atenazó; la sinceridad de Darien era indudable y su compasión casi la llevó al borde de las lágrimas. Con su cortesía, sofisticación y buenos modales, la había hecho quedar mal contestando así a su interpelación. Sólo por eso, Serena podría haber gritado y llorado de rabia. No quería dejarse impresionar. También se negaba a pensar en cuánto daño le había hecho tres años antes. Decidió concentrarse en una línea de ataque más importante: ¿dónde habían estado Darien Chiba y su rica y altanera familia cuando Mina necesitaba ayuda y apoyo desesperadamente?

—¡No quiero tus condolencias! —soltó las manos de golpe.

—A pesar de todo, te las ofrezco —ronroneó Darien, maravillándose por su agresividad y la novedad que suponía su rechazo. Las mujeres nunca eran agresivas con él, ni desagradecidas cuando les ofrecía su consideración. Serena era la excepción a la norma.

—Aún no me has dicho qué haces aquí —insistió Serena con testarudez.

—He sido invitado —le recordó Darien gentilmente.

—Excelencia... por favor, vengan por aquí —urgió el abogado con tono conciliador.

—No iré a ningún sitio hasta que alguien me diga qué ocurre —Serena, pálida, alzó la barbilla—. ¿Qué te da derecho a oír el testamento de mi hermana?

—Discutamos eso y otros temas en un lugar más privado —sugirió Darien, con voz queda.

De nuevo, el rostro de Serena enrojeció. Se avergonzó al recordar las consecuencias de su visita a España tres años antes. Su rechazo le había dolido. Había sido demasiado ingenua como para comprender que el marqués de Shiels sólo se estaba divirtiendo con ella. Le costó un gran esfuerzo reprimir ese recuerdo y concentrarse en el presente.

Con la espalda rígida, se sentó en un asiento del espacioso despacho. Dispuesta a emular la frialdad de Darien, decidió resistir cualquier tentación de volver a perder el control y apretó los labios. No entendía por qué Darien Chiba había ido allí; no se había molestado en ponerse en contacto antes, ni había demostrado ningún interés por su sobrina.

El abogado empezó a leer el testamento con prisa, como si deseara librarse de una tarea desagradable. El documento era corto y sencillo; Serena comprendió en seguida por qué habían requerido la presencia de Darien. Pero no podía aceptar lo que había oído.

—¿Mi hermana también nombró a Darien tutor?

—Sí —confirmó el abogado.

—Pero yo puedo cuidar de Hotaru —proclamó Serena con entusiasmo—. ¡No hay necesidad de involucrar a nadie más!

—No es tan simple —intervino Darien Chiba. Frunció el ceño. Lo sorprendía que el testamento no hiciera mención de los bienes de Mina.

Serena lo miró por primera vez desde su entrada al despacho. Sus ojos celestes amenazaban tormenta.

—Puede ser tan simple como tú quieras. No sé en qué pensaba Mina cuando decidió incluirte en...

—¿Sentido común? —sugirió Darien con voz seca.

—Supongo que Mina debió temer que algo nos ocurriese a las dos —apuntó Serena, acalorada—. Ése habría sido el peor de los casos, pero por suerte no se ha producido. Soy joven, tengo buena salud y puedo ocuparme de Hotaru yo sola.

—No estoy de acuerdo con eso —murmuró Darien.

—¡Que no estés de acuerdo no cambiará las cosas! —exclamó Serena con los dientes apretados.

—Su hermana los nominó tutores conjuntos de su hija —aclaró el abogado—. Eso significa que tienen los mismos derechos sobre la niña...

—¿Los mismos derechos? —gimió Serena con incredulidad.

—Los mismos derechos —repitió Darien con voz sedosa.

—No es posible ningún otro arreglo sin recurrir a los tribunales —decretó el abogado.

—¡Pero eso es ridículo! —le gritó Serena a Darien.

—Con todo el respeto, opino que mi familia tiene derecho a educar a la hija de mi hermano.

—¿Por qué? —Serena se puso en pie de un salto—. ¿Para que tu fantástica familia pueda hacerlo tan mal con Hotaru como lo hicieron con su padre?

—Nuestros hermanos están muertos, respetemos su memoria —el rostro de Darien se había tensado con desconcierto.

—¡No te atrevas a pedirme que respete la memoria de Zafiro! —lanzó ella con desprecio—. Tu hermano destrozó la vida de mi hermana.

—¿Puedo hablar con la señorita Tsukino a solas unos minutos? —le pidió Darien al abogado.

El anciano, que estaba cada vez más incómodo con la situación, se levantó con alivio y salió.

—Siéntate —ordenó Darien—. No quiero discutir contigo. Las recriminaciones no tienen sentido en esta situación. Los intereses de la niña son lo primero...

Serena estaba tan furiosa, que sólo un grito habría expresado sus sentimientos. Apretó los puños.

—No te atrevas a decirme lo que tiene o no sentido. Deja que te diga...

—No me dirás nada que no te pregunte, porque no te escucharé —Darien se levantó con gracia animal—. Baja la voz y modera tu lenguaje.

—¿Qué derecho tienes a hablarme como si fuera una niña estúpida? —Escupió Serena—. Entras aquí dictando órdenes y actuando como si tú supieras más...

—Probablemente sé más —cortó Darien—. Sé que acabas de sufrir una gran pérdida y que el dolor puede estar afectando a tu temperamento...

—¡Ésa no es la razón de que te odie ni de que te grite! —lo informó Serena con los ojos celestes brillantes de cólera—. Tu maldito hermano le quitó a mi hermana todo lo que tenía y la dejó sin un penique y cargada de deudas. Era un embustero y un tramposo. Le quitó su dinero y lo perdió en el casino y en las carreras de caballos. Cuando no quedó nada, le dijo que nunca la había amado y se marchó.

Aunque a Darien lo perturbó esa revelación, no lo sorprendió. Se dijo que sería una falta de tacto recordarle que, antes de que Mina se casase con su hermano, él le había advertido que su futuro esposo era poco fiable en lo relativo al dinero.

—Si eso es cierto, lo siento. De haberlo sabido, habría prestado a Mina toda la ayuda que hubiera podido.

—¿Eso es cuanto tienes que decir? —preguntó Serena.

Darien no soportaba bien los ataques personales. En sus venas corría sangre de la nobleza española y sus antecesores habían dado el máximo valor al honor, la caballerosidad y el orgullo. Él había regido su vida según esos mismos principios y le disgustaba intensamente que lo culparan de los pecados de su hermano, por los que ya había pagado un alto precio. Apretó la mandíbula y decidió evitar un enfrentamiento.

—Es triste, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado —dijo con voz neutra—. Lo único que estoy dispuesto a discutir en este momento es el bienestar de tu sobrina.

Serena lo miró con frustración. Nada parecía afectarlo, ni atravesar esa fachada fría. No parecía avergonzado por el terrible trato que su hermano había dispensado a su pobre hermana. Estaba allí, con su metro ochenta y ocho de altura, acorazado por su riqueza y su distancia aristocrática respecto a la dura realidad de aquellos menos afortunados en la vida.

Vivía en un castillo con sirvientes. Tenía un avión privado y una flota de limusinas. El traje que llevaba debía de haber costado tanto como ella ganaba en un año.

Nunca sabría lo que era luchar por conseguir pagar el alquiler a final de mes. No sentía ninguna compasión por el sufrimiento de Mina.

—¡No voy a hablar sobre Hotaru contigo! —saltó Serena con resentimiento febril—. ¡Eres tan bastardo como lo era tu hermano!

Los esculpidos pómulos de Darien se tiñeron de rojo oscuro y sus ojos brillaron tan frios como el corazón de un hoguera.

—¿En qué te basas para insultarme así? ¿Prejuicios ignorantes?

—Tengo mi experiencia personal sobre la clase de hombre que eres —declaró Serena con dolor y cólera—. ¡No eres mi tipo, desde luego!

—Disculpa, nunca me han convencido los tatuajes —murmuró Darien con un tono sibilante, designado para herir.

—¿Tatuajes? —repitió Serena, sintiendo que la mariposa que tenía tatuada en el hombro desde los dieciocho años empezaba a quemarle la piel. Sintió una nueva oleada de indignación—. ¡Eres un esnob y un gusano! ¿Cómo te atreves a desdeñarme así? Actúas como si fueras un ser bien educado y superior, pero a mí me liaste, me dejaste tirada y me insultaste aquella noche.

Los ojos azul oscuro de Darien no se apartaban de su rostro con forma de corazón y sus ojos de un color celeste brillante. Lo fascinaba su pasión. La ira la recorría como una corriente eléctrica y no podía controlarla. Lo divirtió y le agradó descubrir que seguía molesta por su justificable rechazo, a pesar de que habían pasado tres años.

—Yo no lo veo así. Creo que te molesta que te viera como lo que eres en realidad...

—¿Y cómo me viste? —Serena temblaba con la fuerza de sus emociones.

—No creo que quieras saberlo —afirmó Darien con vaguedad, para provocarla aún más.

Ya estaba tan airada, que casi daba saltos y no pudo resistir la tentación de experimentar cuánto más podía empujarla para que perdiera el control.

—Dímelo... vamos, ¡dímelo! —Serena dio un paso hacia él con las manos en las caderas, y alzó la mirada hacia él con despecho en sus delicados rasgos. Darien alzó los anchos hombros levemente, prolongando a propósito el momento.

—Al igual que la mayoría de los hombres, confieso que disfruto mucho con una mujer libertina, pero me temo que la promiscuidad me desagrada. Perdiste tu oportunidad conmigo.

Serena lo golpeó. Intentó darle una bofetada, pero no era lo suficientemente alta. Él reaccionó rápidamente y se apartó, así que la palma de su mano sólo rozó su hombro, sin dañarlo en absoluto.

—¡Cerdo! —lo insultó—. ¿Crees que me importa haber perdido esa oportunidad?

—Que hayas intentando pegarme por eso casi tres años después, te delata —Darien se preguntó por qué estaba disfrutando tanto.

—Me niego a tener nada más que ver contigo —dijo ella, pálida de disgusto por su propio comportamiento y por cómo la hería su desprecio. Fue hacia la puerta.

—Quizás por una vez deberías controlar tu temperamento y pensar en la niña cuyo futuro está en juego.

Serena se quedó helada, como si hubiera recibido una cuchillada en la espalda. Sintió una oleada de culpabilidad y vergüenza. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a su asiento sin mirar a su torturador.

—Gracias —murmuró Darien Chiba con suavidad.

Ella se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Nunca había odiado a nadie tanto como lo odiaba a él en ese momento. Nadie había conseguido que se sintiera tan estúpida y egoísta. Darien pidió al abogado que volviera. Ella se quedó en silencio al principio, por miedo a decir algo inadecuado, pero tenía preguntas que hacer. Sin embargo, Darien se ocupó de hacer las mismas que habría hecho ella.

Las respuestas fueron lo que menos deseaba oír. Cualquier decisión con respecto a Hotaru tendría que tomarla Darien y ella de mutuo acuerdo. Cualquiera de ellos podía renunciar a la responsabilidad y otorgar sus derechos al otro. Pero el abogado tenía el poder, si lo consideraba necesario, de pedir a los servicios sociales que decidieran qué era mejor para Hotaru. La seguridad y la capacidad económica para mantener a la niña serían datos determinantes.

—Así que como Darien es rico y yo pobre, no puedo tener los mismos derechos que él sobre mi sobrina, ¿no? —dijo Serena con voz tensa.

—Yo no lo vería así, señorita Tsukino —el abogado miró Darien pidiendo su apoyo.

—No veo ninguna razón por la que la señorita Tsukino y yo no podamos llegar a un acuerdo amistoso —Darien Chiba, marqués de Shiels, se puso en pie lentamente. Sabía que había ganado la partida—. Me gustaría ver a Hotaru esta tarde. ¿Te parece bien a las siete? Iré a tu casa.

—No creo que vayas a darme otra opción —dijo Serena con amargura.

—Las cosas no tienen por qué ser así entre nosotros —murmuró Darien, acompañándola hasta el pasillo.

—¿Cómo iban a ser si no?

Él estaba tan cerca, que podría haberlo tocado. El sonido grave de su voz era increíblemente sensual. Lo miró y comprendió de inmediato que había sido un error. Le quitaba el aliento y hacía que su mundo se tambaleara. En un parpadeo, se sintió catapultada a tres años atrás. Tembló al encontrarse con sus ojos. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo agónico para no tocarlo. Él soltó el aire de golpe y ella se imaginó el ardor de su bella boca sobre la suya. Sólo el humillante recuerdo de sus comentarios la obligó a volver a la tierra y sentir amargura por su debilidad.

—¿De veras me crees tan estúpida como para dejarme engatusar de nuevo por tu falso encanto? —preguntó Serena con desdén, pasando a su lado con rapidez.

Había dado la vuelta a la esquina antes de que él se diera cuenta de su marcha.

Darien maldijo en voz baja con una ferocidad que habría asombrado a cuantos lo conocían.

**HOLA AMIGAS AQUÍ LA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE TAL LES PARECIO EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO ESTA TRAMA SEA DE SU AGRADO… :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Al cuidado del amor**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 2**

MIENTRAS regresaban a casa, Serena le hizo a Haruka un resumen de lo sucedido y después se quedó callada. Estaba demasiado disgustada para conversar.

Serena estaba aterrorizada por el riesgo de perder a Hotaru y no se había repuesto de la impresión de ver a Darien Chiba de nuevo. No entendía que su hermana hubiera elegido a Darien como tutor de su hija. Mina apenas había tenido contacto con su familia política después de casarse. Una vez le había confesado a Serena que Zafiro no se llevaba bien con sus parientes y que por eso prefería vivir en Londres. Cuando Darien se puso en contacto con Mina, tras la muerte de Zafiro, ella había reaccionado con histerismo, negándose a mantener relación con la familia del que había sido su esposo. Ni siquiera le había dicho que había nombrado tutor a Darien en su testamento cuando lo hizo. A Serena la había pillado por sorpresa.

A pesar de todo, entendía bien que hubiese elegido a Darien: Mina siempre había sentido un gran respeto por el dinero y el estatus social. Era bastante irónico que en realidad la hubiera intimidado el ilustre abolengo de la familia de su esposo.

Supuso que Mina había incluido a Darien por precaución. Sabía que Serena era pobre como una rata y debía haber esperado que Darien le ofreciera apoyo económico para criar a su sobrina. Serena se aferró a esa idea y rezó por que el hermano de Zafiro no tuviera ningún deseo de entrometerse más a fondo en la vida de Hotaru.

Serena quería a Hotaru como si fuera su propia hija. El vínculo entre su sobrina y ella siempre habría sido fuerte porque, al haber sufrido leucemia de pequeña, era consciente de que el tratamiento que le había salvado la vida podía haberla dejado estéril. Además, su vínculo con la hija de su hermana se había reforzado porque se había ocupado de ella casi desde el día en que nació.

Al principio Mina no había estado bien, y había necesitado que Serena cuidara de la niña mientras recuperaba las fuerzas. Pero pocas semanas después, Mina se había encontrado con el hombre con el que vivió hasta la fecha de su muerte. Era un vendedor de éxito, muy aficionado a las fiestas, pero no había mostrado ningún interés por la hija de su novia. Mina, enamorada de él, no tardó en dejar a Hotaru a cargo de Serena.

Había intentado razonar con su hermana en numerosas ocasiones; persuadirla para que pasase más tiempo con su bebé.

—¡Ojalá no la hubiera tenido! —había sollozado Mina—. Si tengo que empezar a hacer de madre y pasar más tiempo en casa, Yaten se buscará a otra. Sé que no estoy siendo justa contigo, pero lo quiero mucho y no quiero perderlo. Dame algo más de tiempo, sé que se hará a la idea de y aceptará a Hotaru.

Pero Yaten no se había hecho a la idea. De hecho, le había dicho a Mina que en su vida no había sitio para un bebé.

—Por eso he llegado a una decisión —le dijo Mina llorosa dos semanas antes de morir—. Probablemente no puedas tener hijos y sé cuánto quieres a Hotaru. Has sido una madre fantástica para ella, mucho mejor de lo que yo lo sería nunca. Puedes quedarte con ella para siempre, así podré verla de vez en cuando.

Ese día Serena pensó que sería más prudente no decir nada, estaba convencida de que su aventura con Yaten estaba llegando a su fin y que su hermana se arrepentiría de su deseo de sacrificar a su hija por él. Serena había crecido en una casa en la que las novias de su padre casi siempre tenían sus propios hijos. Sabía que muchos hombres se negaban a aceptar responsabilidades. Su padre había sido de esa clase, un conquistador extraordinariamente egoísta, pero al que no le había faltado nunca una mujer. Con demasiada frecuencia, esas mismas mujeres anteponían sus necesidades a las de sus propios hijos con el fin de retenerlo.

—Dios mío... ¡y que Mina no te lo dijera! —exclamó Calaverait Tenou con asombro al enterarse de la aparición de Darien Chiba en el despacho—. Esa hermana tuya era un enigma, desde luego.

—Mina seguramente incluyó a Darien y no volvió a pensarlo —suspiró Serena, acunando a Hotaru y disfrutando del cálido peso entre sus brazos—. No tenía secretos conmigo.

—¿Ah, no? —rezongó la mujer, poco convencida—. Creo que Mina sólo te contaba lo que creía que querías oír.

—¿Qué se supone que quieres decir? —Serena se puso tensa—. ¿Me tomas el pelo?

—Claro —Calaverait enrojeció, incómoda.

No era la primera vez que sugería que Serena no conocía a su hermana tan bien como creía. A Serena le irritaba que lo hiciese, pero no daba ninguna credibilidad a sus palabras.

Sabía que Calaverait y Mina no se soportaban. Calaverait era demasiado ruda y simple para los estándares refinados de Mina y la había dolido y ofendido la frialdad de la joven.

Serena puso a Hotaru en el cochecito, dejó la pequeña casa de los Tenou y fue a la caravana en la que vivía. Mina había odiado vivir allí y estuvo encantada de mudarse al apartamento de su novio, en la ciudad. Pero Serena consideraba la caravana como su hogar y le encantaba que la ventana delantera diera a un terreno en el que a veces pastaban ovejas. De hecho, uno de sus sueños era poder llegar a dejar de alquilar y comprar un modelo de caravana más moderno.

Se puso los vaqueros y recogió los materiales de limpieza para recuperar el tiempo que había perdido de trabajo. Por más que lo intentó, le resultó imposible no recordar la boda de Mina y su primer encuentro con Darien...

A Serena le había encantado que le pidiera ser su dama de honor. Ese entusiasmo disminuyó cuando comprendió que Mina quería que ocultara sus humildes orígenes y evitara el contacto con la familia de sangre azul de Zafiro. Sólo las súplicas de su hermana para que compartiera ese día tan especial con ella le hicieron soportar esas restricciones.

Mina había pagado todos los gastos y a Serena le había resultado más barato viajar a España en un viaje organizado de cinco días. El padre de Serena, su novia y el hijo de ésta habían decidido aprovecharse de los bajos precios y compartir el apartamento con ella. El día de su llegada, la noche antes de la boda, Serena había acompañado a Mina a una fiesta en la enorme casa de uno de los parientes de Zafiro.

Serena se había sentido ridícula con el elegante traje rosa que Mina había insistido en comprarle. Preocupada por mortificar a su hermana haciendo o diciendo algo inadecuado, Serena se había refugiado en la sala de billar. Allí había visto a Darien por primera vez.

Estaba jugando sola y, cuando alzó la vista lo vio, guapísimo con una camisa negra con el cuello abierto, observándola desde el umbral.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —preguntó ella.

—El suficiente para apreciar tu destreza —replicó él con perfecto acento inglés—. Pero no estás jugando al billar americano, sino al_snooker. _¿Quién te enseñó?

—Mi padre.

—Pues eres una jugadora nata o has practicado mucho.

Serena no le dijo que, cuando era pequeña, su padre, en vez de llevarla al colegio, la llevaba a bares y la hacía jugar, apostando dinero por partida. Su padre tuvo que dejar el lucrativo pasatiempo cuando las autoridades lo amonestaron por su falta de asistencia al colegio.

—Supongo... —murmuró ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior y sintiéndose muy tímida.

Desconfiaba de los hombres guapos y él era impresionante. Además, la ropa que llevaba era cara y elegante—. No debería estar aquí.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No eres amiga de la novia?

Ella asintió, recordando la advertencia de Mina.

—¿Te llamas...? —preguntó Darien, acercándose.

—Serena...

—Yo soy Darien —le ofreció una mano morena. Ella tocó la punta de sus dedos y fue hacia la puerta.

—Será mejor que vuelva a la otra habitación antes de que me echen de menos —dijo ella—. No quiero insultarlos...

—¿A ellos? —alzó una ceja divertido—. ¿A todos esos terroríficos españoles de la habitación de al lado?

—Puede que a ti te haga gracia, pero no hablo su idioma y los que hablan inglés no parecen entender el que hablo yo, tengo que repetirlo todo... ¡Es una pesadilla! —le confió, agradeciendo haber encontrado a alguien que entendía lo que decía.

—Iré a regañarlos de inmediato. ¿Cómo se han atrevido a obligarte a esconderte en la sala de billar? —bromeó Darien.

—Yo no me escondo de la gente —Serena alzó la barbilla.

—Juguemos... —le entregó el taco que había abandonado—. Te enseñaré a jugar.

—Te daré una paliza —lo advirtió ella.

—No lo creo —sus ojos chispearon de placer ante el desvergonzado reto.

De hecho, ella jugó peor que nunca. Era tan consciente de su presencia, que no podía dejar de mirarlo. La aterrorizaba la fuerte atracción que sentía por él. Casi sintió alivio cuando Mina los interrumpió. Su hermana palideció al verla en compañía de Darien y los separó rápidamente.

—¿No te has dado cuenta de quién es? —la regañó—. Ni siquiera deberías estar hablando con él. Es el hermano mayor de Zafiro... el heredero del título y el castillo, el marqués de Shiels.

Para ser un marqués de carne y hueso, Darien le había parecido refrescante y normal. Serena sintió una gran desilusión al descubrir lo lejos que estaba de su alcance y la molestó que Darien no le hubiera descubierto su identidad. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Mina por mantenerlos separados, Darien se llevó a Serena para presentarle a los invitados más jóvenes. Al final de la noche, fue Darien quien tuvo que llevar a Serena de vuelta al complejo vacacional: con toda la excitación de ser el centro de atención, Mina había olvidado que su hermana necesitaba transporte.

—No entiendo por qué no estás con tu hermana en casa de mi abuela —admitió Darien, ayudándola a entrar en un deportivo color rojo fuego, digno de una película de James Bond.

—No quería molestar...

—No me gusta que estés sola en un apartamento. No pretendo criticar a tu hermana, pero deberías estar disfrutando de la hospitalidad de mi familia. Esperaré mientras haces el equipaje —declaró Darien con el tono autoritario de un hombre acostumbrado a que obedecieran cada uno de sus deseos.

—Pero no estoy sola..., estoy con amigos —protestó Serena, consciente de que no podía nombrar a su padre cuando Mina le había suplicado que no confesara que eran hermanastras porque su madre había tenido una aventura. Su hermana estaba avergonzada de esa historia, no se lo había contado a Zafiro y había decidido que sus aristocráticos parientes tampoco lo supieran nunca.

—¿Amigos? —inquirió Darien con visible sorpresa.

—Sí, decidí aprovechar el viaje para tomarme vacaciones..., eso no tiene nada de malo, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no —reconoció Darien—. Pero llegaste a España esta mañana, y no conoces bien los alojamientos. Mi primo me ha dicho que el complejo turístico en el que te alojas tiene mala fama. La policía recibe muchas llamadas por peleas y borracheras.

—No soy una flor delicada... —no le dijo que ese ambiente era el ideal para su padre— ...me las arreglaré.

—No tienes por qué apañarte —murmuró Darien.

La idea de que un hombre la protegiera de los males del mundo era un concepto nuevo para Serena. Pasó la noche despierta en el incómodo sofá de la salita del apartamento.

Mientras intentaba no escuchar la pelea que habían iniciado su padre y su novia en la habitación de al lado, no pudo dejar de pensar en Darien.

Él había escuchado cada una de sus palabras como si le interesaran. No le había gritado, ni había maldecido, ni había mirado a otras chicas. No bebía si iba a conducir. No había intentado emborracharla para aprovecharse de ella. Darien Chiba, de un modo misterioso y romántico, había conseguido que se sintiera especial, arropada y digna de atención y respeto por primera vez en su vida.

A sus veinte años, Serena no había tenido ningún novio serio. Era virgen porque la aterrorizaba cometer los errores que habían arruinado la vida de la mayoría de las novias de su padre. A diferencia de ellas, no tenía la preocupación de convertirse en madre soltera.

Pero había observado que tener innumerables relaciones casuales podía tener como consecuencia una baja autoestima, carencia de estudios y malas expectativas laborales, todo lo cual llevaba a la pobreza. Se había dicho que era demasiado lista para rendirse a la peligrosa atracción del sexo ocasional, pero la verdad era que nunca había sentido la tentación de sucumbir a las burdas insinuaciones que le habían hecho.

Nunca antes había estado despierta hasta el amanecer contando las horas que faltaban para volver a ver a un hombre. Nunca antes le había preocupado si le gustaba o no a un hombre, o si simplemente estaba siendo cortés. Nunca había tenido fantasías sobre cómo sería que ese mismo hombre la besara. De hecho, su imaginación se desbordó tanto, que cuando vio a Darien se vio afligida por rubores, tartamudeos y timidez por primera vez en su vida. Había flotado por las festividades de boda de Mina en una nube de felicidad tan intensa, que había sido durísimo volver a la cruda realidad veinticuatro horas después.

Darien se había quedado con el abogado para clarificar ciertos detalles. Hasta los datos más vagos que pudo dilucidar hicieron que en su rostro apareciera un ceño que puso a sus empleados en alerta.

Mina había estado sin blanca cuando murió, trabajando como camarera de un bar. Sin embargo, cuando se casó con Zafiro, la bella rubia había sido recepcionista de una agencia de modelos londinense, y su seguridad y confort estaban garantizados por la cuantiosa herencia recibida de sus padres. Darien no tuvo que preguntarse quién había llevado a Mina a la ruina, y lo atenazó el remordimiento. Que su cuñada hubiera estado viviendo con otro hombre justificaba en cierto modo que Mina no hubiera recurrido a la familia de su esposo.

No era fácil aturdir a Darien, pero lo dejó atónito descubrir dónde estaba viviendo Serena. Le costó creer que viviera en un camping para caravanas. Se preguntó si su deshonesto hermano también era responsable de su pobreza. La limusina se detuvo ante la entrada. Darien decidió que el problema de Serena se solucionaría con una entrega de dinero.

Serena estaba limpiando el suelo de una de las mejores casas prefabricadas cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se puso de pie, abrió y se quedó helada al encontrarse con unos ojos oscuros como la noche. Contempló la sexual simetría de sus rasgos duros y masculinos, con el corazón disparado.

—Dijiste a las siete —le recordó—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No es buen momento para ti? —preguntó Darien, mirando la cascada de rizos dorados por el sol, la intensidad de su expresión y la suave y llena curva de su boca. Por separado, sus rasgos eran ordinarios e imperfectos, pero el conjunto daba la impresión de una belleza sublime.

—No, no es... Estoy trabajando y Hotaru está dormida, no es conveniente —protestó Serena.

—Me doy cuenta de eso, pero no tengo otra cosa que hacer mientras espero —replicó Darien sin disculparse. La escrutó con frialdad mientras suprimía la absurda chispa de deseo que siempre generaba en él. Supuso que era el atractivo de lo desconocido—. ¿Puedo entrar?

Serena se apartó y se lamió los labios resecos subrepticiamente. Él subió los escalones y pareció llenar todo el espacio.

—Tendrás que esperar hasta que Hotaru se despierte de la siesta.

—Conocer a su tío debería ser más interesante que dormir —el rostro de Darien se tensó con impaciencia—. No tengo mucho tiempo. Te agradecería que no intentases complicar las cosas más de lo necesario.

Después de ese pequeño discurso, Serena respiraba con dificultad. Había acostado a Hotaru para que la niña estuviera menos cansada cuando llegase Darien. Él había destrozado sus planes. Rígida de disgusto y preocupación, agachó la cabeza y apretó los labios para no estallar. Darien Chiba, marqués de Shiels, estaba cargado de dinero. El abogado lo había tratado como un miembro de la realeza y a ella como basura. La advertencia era clara: no podía permitirse convertir a Darien en un enemigo. Siempre tendría las de ganar por su riqueza y estatus. Le gustara o no, tenía que ser educada por el bien de Hotaru y aguantar las exigencias de Darien con tanta gracia como pudiera.

—Hotaru estará de mal humor si la despertamos antes de que esté lista —titubeó Serena.

—Quiero ver a mi sobrina ahora —decretó Darien, que había decidido que Serena respondía mejor al trato autoritario.

Tras un momento de consideración, Serena asintió; quería ser justa. En la boda de Mina había habido muchos niños y niñas. Darien debía estar acostumbrado a los bebés y seguro de poder manejar a su sobrina. Abrió la puerta de la estrecha habitación con literas donde Hotaru dormía la siesta en su cuna de viaje.

Darien miró el pequeño bulto que había bajo la manta. Se veían rizos negros. Su sobrina parecía diminuta. Tanto Zafiro como Mina habían sido altos. Serena, sin embargo, apenas le llegaba al pecho, así que cabía la posibilidad de que la niña fuera genéticamente pequeña, pero estuviera sana. Se dijo que pediría al médico de la familia que le hiciera un reconocimiento completo a Hotaru cuando la llevase a España. Un par de niños de la familia habían nacido con un ligero soplo al corazón, así que era una precaución recomendable.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Darien decidió demostrar su interés por la niña sacándola de la cuna para inspeccionarla más de cerca. Apartó la manta y la alzó en brazos.

En un instante, el cuerpecito se puso rígido y lo miró con enormes ojos violetas. Abrió la boca al máximo, lo suficiente para enseñarle las amígdalas, y soltó un grito que habría puesto en pie a un cementerio. Se puso roja como la grana y siguió chillando. Darien miró a su sobrina paralizado de horror.

—¿Qué le pasa? —exigió.

—¿Alguna vez te ha sacado de la cama un extraño y te ha sujetado en el aire como si fueras un juguete? —preguntó Serena con fiereza, resistiéndose a arrancar a la niña de esas manos ineptas e insensibles.

Al oír la voz de Serena, la niña giró la cabeza. Empezó a retorcerse y agitó las manos hacia su tía.

—Quizás deberías haber hecho el esfuerzo de presentarnos antes —censuró Darien. Sin mayor dilación depositó a la niña en brazos de Serena.

Con una mueca y los oídos zumbando, vio a su sobrina agarrarse al hombro de Serena como una lapa que reencontrara su roca favorita. Siguió un súbito y bienvenido silencio.

Serena recompensó el despliegue de favoritismo con caricias, besos y susurros.

—No tenía ni idea de que la niña te tuviera tanto cariño —admitió Darien con voz neutra.

—He cuidado de Hotaru desde que nació —Serena salió de la habitación y regresó a la sala—. Mina estuvo enferma al principio... después, bueno, hubo razones para que no pasara con su hija el tiempo que habría deseado.

—¿Qué razones?

—Mina empezó a salir con un tipo al que no le gustaban los niños; cuando se fue a vivir con él, Hotaru se quedó conmigo —explicó Serena a regañadientes.

—Aquí... ¿en este lugar?

—Ojalá tuviéramos tanta suerte —Serena soltó una risa inquieta—. Esto es una casa de vacaciones de lujo. La que ocupamos es veinte años más vieja y sin lujos.

Darien miró el claustrofóbico espacio y se preguntó a qué lujos se refería. La decoración era tan barata y de mal gusto, que le resultaba ofensiva. Y ella llamaba a eso lujo. Se mordió el labio.

—Si no es tu casa, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Estoy limpiándola para la familia que vendrá mañana a pasar unos días de vacaciones.

—¿Trabajas como empleada de limpieza del camping? —Darien la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —Serena apretó a Hotaru con más fuerza.

—Claro que no —apretó la mandíbula, había tenido la esperanza de que ella bromease—. Dijiste que mi hermano había robado a tu hermana. ¿Tú también perdiste dinero?

—Nunca tuve dinero que perder —contestó Serena con sorpresa. Después, comprendiendo que él no lo entendiera, suspiró y se rindió a lo inevitable—. Hay un secreto de familia, y Mina me prohibió que lo mencionara. Mina y yo tenemos la misma madre, pero distintos padres. No conocí a mi hermana hasta que cumplí los diecisiete años.

—Todas las familias tienen sus secretos —murmuró Darien—. Seamos sinceros el uno con el otro.

—No pensaba contarte ninguna mentira —Serena se puso tensa. Hotaru, notando su ansiedad, alzó la cabeza y soltó un gemido.

—No quiero discutir contigo —Darien extendió sus expresivas manos.

—Bien... pero entre tú y yo siempre habrá discusión.

—No estoy de acuerdo —Darien sonrió. Sus ojos chispearon—. El futuro de una niña está en juego; considerando por lo que has tenido que pasar estos últimos meses, es normal que estés estresada.

—No he tenido que pasar por nada —afirmó Serena—. Quiero a Hotaru y me gusta cuidar de ella. Lo que me estresa es preguntarme qué va a ocurrir ahora que tú has aparecido.

Dos pares de ojos, unos celestes, otros violetas, lo miraban con fijeza y ansiedad. Por primera vez en sus treinta años de existencia, Darien se sintió como el lobo del cuento, que aterrorizaba a seres inocentes y vulnerables. Al mismo tiempo, hería su orgullo que lo trataran como si fuera el malo. Decidió que había llegado el momento de dejar la diplomacia. Si dejaba sus intenciones claras, no habría lugar para malentendidos.

—¿Por qué iba a preocuparte lo que va a ocurrir ahora que he venido a ayudar? Si pretendes insultarme...

—No, ¡no pretendía eso! —lo interrumpió Serena, consternada por esa interpretación de sus palabras.

—Mi intervención sólo puede ser ventajosa para mi sobrina, que ahora vive rodeada de una pobreza extrema —dijo Darien con una expresión pétrea—. Has hecho cuanto has podido en tus circunstancias y tu esfuerzo y preocupación por el bien de la niña te honra. Te lo agradezco —hizo una pausa y siguió con voz sonora como el cristal—. Pero lo mejor para Hotaru será que me la lleve a España y me asegure de que recibe los cuidados y privilegios que le corresponden por nacimiento.

—No vivimos en una pobreza extrema... —todo rastro de color había desaparecido del rostro de Serena.

—En mis términos, me temo que sí. No deseo ofenderte, pero debo decir la verdad.

—No puedes quitármela y llevártela a España —murmuró Serena temblorosa, se sentía enferma. La idea de perder a Hotaru la golpeó como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

—¿Por qué no? —Darien arqueó una ceja. Ella estaba blanca como la nieve y se aferraba al bebé. Sintió una mezcla de frustración e ira, porque sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas y su solución la única sensata—. No veo alternativa a ese plan. Si quieres a la niña, no te interpondrás en su camino. Le proporcionaré una vida mucho mejor.

—Creo que me moriría si me la quitas —balbució ella, dando un paso atrás, como si no soportara su presencia—. La quiero mucho, y ella me quiere a mí. No puedes sacarme de su vida como si no fuera nadie, sólo porque soy pobre.

Darien se quedó quieto. Sus espectaculares pómulos se tiñeron de oscuro. Le desconcertaban las lágrimas de sus ojos y la emoción de su voz. Había abandonado todo rastro de orgullo. Parecía una adolescente intentando enfrentarse a un matón. La niña, notando la inquietud de su tía, sollozaba sobre su hombro.

—No es cuestión de echarte de su vida... Eso es lenguaje emocional, no lógico —censuró, exasperado.

—Yo no me avergüenzo de eso —inspiró y le lanzó una mirada de condena—...desde mi punto de vista, el amor debería estar por encima del dinero siempre...

—Por lo que sé, nunca has tenido dinero, así que no estás cualificada para hacer esa afirmación...

—¡Yo la quiero, tú no! —exclamó Serena.

—Si la quieres, ¿por qué no controlas tu temperamento y dejas de asustarla? —sugirió Darien con voz letal.

Serena lo miró con angustia y se dio la vuelta, acunando a la niña. Darien comprendió que había sido un error ir al grano como si se tratase de un asunto de negocios. No había nada práctico, sensato ni controlado en Serena. De hecho, nunca había visto a una mujer desvelar tanta emoción, la libertad con que lo hacía le provocaba una extraña fascinación.

Ella era un polvorín de sentimientos apasionados. Luchó contra la atracción sexual que sentía, airado con ella y con él mismo. Deseó poder alzarla en brazos y tirarla sobre una cama; pero eso no sería una respuesta apropiada a su desconsuelo. Se despreció por las reacciones primitivas y salvajes que provocaba en él.

—Quiero que pienses en lo que te he dicho —dijo Darien, decidiendo que no serviría de nada seguir discutiendo en ese momento—. Volveré mañana, a las once. Si quieres hablar conmigo antes, puedes localizarme en este hotel —le entregó una tarjeta—. Dime dónde vives.

—En la caravana pequeña de color azul que hay al final... la que está junto al prado —sollozó ella.

—No quiero sonar como un actor de película mala, pero puedo mejorar tus condiciones de vida, al igual que las de Hotaru. Es innecesario que vivas así.

—Por raro que te parezca, no me he encontrado a ladrones de niños aquí, ¡sólo a gente decente que no piensa que el dinero y la clase social son lo único importante en la vida!—replicó ella, acusadora.

—Creo que la niña se alterará menos si está... descansando, cuando venga mañana —Darien decidió probar su madurez ignorando a su acusación.

—Quizás deberías pensar en cuánto se alterará Hotaru si desaparezco de su vida de repente —contestó Serena.

La advertencia impresionó lo suficiente a Darien como para echar un vistazo al bebé. No podía librarse de la sospecha de que la hija de su hermano había heredado el carácter temperamental de Serena y era más sensible de lo habitual.

Con sólo levantarla se había puesto a gritar. Imaginó durante un segundo llevarse a la niña y oírlas, a ella y a Serena, berreando y gritando a todo volumen. Reprimió un escalofrío.

Dejándose llevar por una imaginación inusitada en él, se planteó el riesgo de la interferencia de los medios de comunicación y los titulares: _Ladrón de bebés. _Tenía que tener mucho cuidado de no provocar ese tipo de publicidad. Era un hombre inteligente y agudo, renombrado por su lógica, sutileza y capacidad para encontrar enfoques innovadores y soluciones aceptables. Estaba seguro de que lograría persuadir a Serena para que aceptara lo inevitable.

—Te da igual lo que sintamos ella o yo, ¿verdad?—lo acusó Serena, abriendo la puerta y bajando los escalones. Colocó a Hotaru en el carrito.

—Me importa lo suficiente como para querer que mi sobrina no crezca con tus desventajas.

—¿No te parece raro que con todas tus ventajas, dinero, título, educación y éxito, seas un bastardo cruel sin ninguna consideración por los sentimientos de nadie que no sea él mismo? —lo miró con los ojos llorosos y dolidos, pero la cabeza bien alta.

Darien dejó que su mal genio estallara como una tormenta.

—Pero yo no soy hipócrita. Sé que no eres la frágil florecilla que aparentas ser, querida. Eres la misma embustera que me dijo que estaba enferma y luego fue a emborracharse y acostarse en la playa con un perdedor cualquiera —le recordó él con voz gélida—. Lo que nunca entendiste de un hombre como yo son mis buenos modales.

—¿Perdona? ¿Tú? ¿Buenos modales? —siseó Serena.

—Dijiste que te encontrabas mal. Naturalmente, fui a ofrecerte mi asistencia.

—No... eso no fueron buenos modales, Darien. No confiabas en mí, así que fuiste a vigilarme y no tardaste un segundo en llegar a una conclusión errónea —dijo ella con la amargura de la que no había podido librarse—. Para tu información, te dije una mentira piadosa para evitar avergonzarte con el motivo por el que no podía verte esa noche. Por cierto, el perdedor al que te refieres era Sammy, el hijo de la novia de mi padre; alto para su edad, pero sólo tenía catorce años. No era mi amante ni nada por el estilo, sólo un chico asustado y preocupado por su madre.

Tras esa parrafada, Serena se fue por el sendero empujando el cochecito. A Darien le pareció que bailaba al moverse. Los rizos dorados botaban y saltaban alrededor de sus hombros y su estrecha espalda. El tejido gastado de sus vaqueros acentuaba el leve contoneo de su pequeño trasero en forma de corazón. No tenía mucho de nada, pero lo que tenía ejercía un efecto explosivo en su libido. Darien inspiró con fuerza para librarse de su excitación.

Deseó traerla de vuelta y expresar su desprecio por esa historia que ningún hombre inteligente creería. Deseaba preguntarle quién era ella para hablarle con tanta impertinencia. Deseaba que escuchase cada una de sus palabras; enseñarle respeto; tomarla entre sus brazos y demostrarle técnicas sexuales que nunca había practicado en una playa... al menos pública. Pero, siendo quien era, orgulloso de su auto-disciplina, decidió conformarse con observarla partir. Ya no podía ignorar lo obvio: por poco que le gustase, sólo podía ser su desvergüenza lo que le atraía de ella.

**ESE DARIEN ES MAN MENDIGO QUE NADA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Al cuidado del amor**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 3**

DARIEN planeaba quitarle a Hotaru y llevársela a España. Serena sentía pánico al pensarlo. Decidió mantenerse ocupada para no darle vueltas. Dio de comer a Hotaru y la acostó. Ordenó la caravana que había sido su hogar durante los últimos tres años. Decidió que acabaría de limpiar la casa a primera hora de la mañana.

Abrió la caja de jerséis que la empresa de venta por correo le había enviado y empezó a bordar las intrincadas flores.

No sabía cómo podía oponerse a Darien, un aristócrata. Él pensaba que vivían en unas extremas condiciones de pobreza, pero tenían un techo y suficiente para comer. Era cierto que la caravana era fría en invierno y su ropa era de segunda mano, pero Hotaru era una niña sana y feliz. Ningún juez le concedería a ella la custodia cuando Darien podía ofrecerle a su sobrina todo tipo de comodidades.

Calaverait Tenou fue a verla a las nueve de la noche. Cuando le dijo que Darien volvería la mañana siguiente, se ofreció a cuidar de Hotaru.

—Así podréis hablar en paz. ¿Dónde has dicho que se alojaba ese Darien?

—No lo dijo... su tarjeta está en la mesa —murmuró Serena, preguntándose por qué le interesaba.

—Está bastante lejos... parece un hotel lujoso —comentó Calaverait—. Deberías ir a dar un paseo por la playa. Eso siempre te relaja. Yo cuidaré de Hotaru.

—¿Cómo voy a calmarme? Darien va a quitarme a la niña —dijo Serena atormentada—. Ya lo ha decidido.

—No puedes estar segura de eso. Espera a ver qué ocurre. Puede que te sorprenda.

—No lo creo. Darien ha sido bastante claro.

La anciana le dio un suave apretón en el brazo y se marchó sin hacer más comentarios.

Serena bajó a la playa y dejó que la brisa le alborotase el pelo. Pensó que Darien no había cambiado nada. No tenía ni idea de cómo manejar a Hotaru, pero era demasiado arrogante para admitirlo. De hecho, no parecía saber nada de niños, sin embargo, se había dedicado a criticarla a ella. Peor aún, Darien seguía teniendo los mismos prejuicios contra ella que la última vez que se vieron en España.

El recuerdo de aquella etapa de su vida seguía fresco y vivo en su memoria. La boda de su hermana había sido de ensueño, para la novia y también para ella.

Darien la había ayudado durante todo el día. La felicitó por su aspecto con el recargado vestido morado que ella detestaba en secreto. Charló con ella mientras hacían las fotos, se sentó a su lado durante la recepción y actuó como traductor e interprete. Le presentó a mucha gente, bailó con ella y se comportó como si hacerla feliz fuera su objetivo principal.

Tantas atenciones se le habían subido a la cabeza a Serena, que se habría sentido fuera de lugar sin su apoyo. Se sentía como si flotara en una nube. Mina se había preocupado y la había advertido.

—Darien está siendo muy amable contigo, pero no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada sobre él...

—No estoy haciéndome ninguna idea sobre él —protestó Serena avergonzada, preguntándose si se había puesto en evidencia. Tenía que admitir que estaba coqueteando, batiendo las pestañas y riéndose como una adolescente.

—Es imposible que Darien se sienta atraído por ti. Zafiro dice que los estándares de su hermano son tan altos que ni una santa estaría a su altura —le dijo su hermana—. Pero tiene unos modales fantásticos. Es obvio que sintió lástima cuando te encontró sola anoche. Estoy segura de que por eso se está esforzando tanto para que lo pases bien.

—Vete —le dijo Serena a Darien la siguiente vez que la sacó a bailar—. Cuando necesite compasión, te lo haré saber.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó él con incredulidad.

—He oído que estás siendo amable conmigo por que te di lástima anoche...

—No, no soy tan amable y desinteresado —clavó esos ojos zafiros en los de ella y Serena se sintió atrapada en otro mundo, como si viajara por el espacio—. ¿Ha sido tu hermana quien te ha dicho eso? He visto que te miraba con preocupación. Es natural que quiera protegerte.

Esa noche la llevó de vuelta al apartamento e insistió en acompañarla hasta la destartalada zona de recepción. Después sugirió casualmente llevarla a cenar la noche siguiente y enseñarle la zona menos concurrida de la costa. Ella aceptó, simulando indiferencia, y entró en el ascensor. Deseó que no hubiera notado que estaba tan excitada, que se había dado de narices con la pared del ascensor.

Como una Cenicienta sin hada madrina, Serena pasó todo el día embelleciéndose para Darien. Pero a primera hora de la tarde, su padre y su novia, Petzai, rompieron; Petzai encontró al padre de Serena con otra mujer y tuvieron una pelea monumental que Serena oyó desde el balcón.

Diez minutos después, apareció Sammy, el hijo de Petzai. El chico estaba desesperado por encontrar a su madre e impedir que ahogara sus penas con alcohol. Fue entonces cuando Serena se enteró de que Petzai era una alcohólica en rehabilitación. Se avergonzó del comportamiento de su padre. No podría haberse perdonado a sí misma si no ayudaba a Sammy en su búsqueda.

No podía contarle a Darien los sórdidos sucesos del apartamento y le partió el corazón llamarlo para cancelar la cita, diciéndole que se había puesto enferma. Él no sugirió una cita alternativa y a ella sólo le quedaban veinticuatro horas de estancia allí.

La búsqueda de Petzai por todos lo bares del complejo turístico fue larga e infructuosa. Con los pies doloridos, exhaustos y sin dinero para un taxi, Serena y Sammy regresaron caminando por la playa, de madrugada. El corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría al ver a Darien salir de un coche que había aparcado frente a la entrada. Le dijo a Sammy que subiera a dormir.

—Tenía miedo de no volver a verte —confió, tan contenta por su aparición que no recordó haberle dicho que estaba enferma.

—No volverás a verme —Darien la miró de arriba abajo con desdén.

—Pero... pero estás aquí ahora... ¿por qué no? —asombrada lo miró, consciente de que debía tener un aspecto terrible.

—¿Cuántas razones necesitas? Has dicho que estabas enferma y no te ocurre nada.

—Había una razón para eso...

—Sí. Ya te he visto agarrada del brazo de ese joven. Has estado en la playa con él —masculló Darien, con el dedo índice, tocó una mancha de su camiseta—. Revolcándote en la arena. No hace falta ser detective para saber que has estado practicando el sexo al aire libre.

Un borracho había dado una patada y le había tirado arena mojada encima, manchando su camiseta y sus pantalones cortos.

—No, te equivocas...

—¿De veras? No me gustan las mentiras ni los tatuajes —Darien miró con asco la diminuta y colorida mariposa que tenía en el hombro y concluyó con tono mordaz—. Ni las fulanas.

A Serena no le gustaba recordar que había estado tan interesada por él, que había intentando llamarlo varias veces para explicar su inocencia. No consiguió hablar con él y, finalmente, él la llamó para quitarle importancia a todo el asunto.

—Deja de preocuparte por eso —le aconsejó Darien con frialdad—. No tienes por qué darme explicaciones. No tenía derecho a criticar tu comportamiento. Saliste con otro y me contaste una mentira. No tiene ninguna importancia.

Descubrió que sus buenos modales podían ser inamovibles como un muro de piedra. Él le deseó un buen viaje de regreso y concluyó la conversación con firmeza. Serena tardó mucho tiempo en recuperarse de esa desilusión. Se había enamorado locamente en cuarenta y ocho horas. Deseó mil veces no haber conocido a Darien Chiba; así no lo habría echado de menos ni habría podido compararlo inútilmente con los hombres toscos y poco educados que conocía.

Serena regresó al presente y recuperó la esperanza. Estaba siendo demasiado pesimista. No había intentado razonar con Darien. Él no tenía por qué desear la carga de un bebé.

Era un hombre soltero. Darien había perdido los nervios cuando Hotaru empezó a llorar. Sólo tenía que convencerlo de que era capaz de ofrecerle a Hotaru un hogar seguro y lleno de amor. Quizá tendría que buscar una casa mejor para convencerlo, pero si él estaba dispuesto a contribuir con una pequeña cantidad al mantenimiento de la niña, sería posible.

Tenían que poder llegar a un acuerdo satisfactorio.

Darien había decidido desayunar en el restaurante, en vez de en su suite. Acababa de terminar cuando el camarero se acercó para informarlo de que una visita lo esperaba en el vestíbulo. Cuando llegó, una mujer mayor, delgada y de pelo gris se puso en pie.

—Soy Calaverait Tenou. Usted no me conoce, pero yo conozco a Serena desde hace años —le dijo con nerviosismo—. Sé que es temprano, pero quería hablar con usted en privado, antes de que vuelva a ver a Serena.

—Darien Chiba —le ofreció la mano—. ¿Quiere beber algo? ¿Un té quizá?

—Serena ya me dijo que tenía muy buenos modales... es verdad. No quiero té... gracias—Calaverait lo miró con ansiedad—. He venido porque me preocupa Serena.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Serena es fantástica con Hotaru y la adora. No debe intentar separarlas.

—Sólo quiero lo mejor para mi sobrina —replicó él con amabilidad.

—Serena y su sobrina son como madre e hija. Además, la madre de Hotaru le pidió a su hermana que se quedara con ella. Fui testigo de esas palabras de Mina —siguió la mujer—. ¿Sabía usted eso?

—No, no lo sabía —concedió Darien.

—Hay algo más —continuó Calaverait con pesadumbre—. Algo que preferiría no decirle, pero que considero que debería saber por el bien de Serena.

—Puedo ser discreto.

—Verá, Serena no puede tener hijos. Tuvo leucemia de pequeña y el tratamiento la afectó. ¿Sabía usted eso?

—No, no lo sabía —contestó Darien, su rostro se tensó y se puso pálido.

Esa revelación lo afectó mucho. Le consternó pensar en lo que debía haber sufrido de pequeña. También estaba seguro de que Serena odiaría que supiese algo tan personal sobre ella. Sintió ira y alivio por que la mujer hubiera decidido traicionar la confianza de Serena. Su ignorancia lo había hecho comportarse como un cruel bastardo con ella.

—Comprenderá que esa bebé es un tesoro para Serena. Ha tenido una vida horrible —continuó Calaverait Tenou con tono acusador—. Se deja la piel trabajando siete días a la semana para ofrecerle algo mejor que lo que tuvo ella. Puede que a usted no le parezca mucho, pero no puede subestimar los sacrificios que ha hecho. También cuidó de esa tonta hermana suya...

—Ya la he entendido, señora Tenou.

Acompañó a la mujer hasta su coche y volvió al hotel. Recordó las palabras de Serena: «Creo que me moriría si me la quitas». Él había optado por considerar con cinismo la profundidad de su afecto por la niña. Gracias a la intervención de una desconocida, se veía obligado a aceptar la posibilidad de que Serena estuviera muy unida a la niña, y con más razón si no podía tener hijos propios. La situación era mucho más compleja de lo que había creído. Se preguntó si el dolor de separarse de Hotaru llevaría a Serena a cometer alguna tontería. Inspiró lenta y profundamente varias veces. No era un riesgo que fuera razonable correr. Por primera vez, aceptó que Hotaru era tan sobrina de Serena como de él.

**ASU ESA CALAVERAIT SI QUE TIENE VALOR MIRA QUE IR Y ENFRENATAR A DARIEN SI ES TENER VALOR… ESTA CONFESION CAMBIARA EN ALGO EL MODO DE PENSAR DE DARIEN?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Al cuidado del amor**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 4**

SERENA vio la llegada de la limusina. Darien salió. Llevaba un formal traje gris, una camisa blanca y corbata de seda azul. Tenía un aspecto inmaculado y espectacular. Se pasó las palmas de las manos por su camiseta más presentable, para estirarla.

Estaba tan nerviosa, que empezó a hablar casi antes de abrir la puerta.

—Una amiga está cuidando de Hotaru por mí... Pensé que podríamos hablar en la playa... Hace muy buen día.

Darien no estaba de acuerdo. El cielo estaba nublado, hacía viento y una temperatura más bien fresca. Pero supuso que se debía a que estaba acostumbrado al sol de su ciudad natal.

—Tendríamos más privacidad dentro —sugirió él.

—No quiero que veas dónde vivo —admitió ella.

—¿Por qué? —Darien alzó una ceja. Serena empezó a caminar por el sendero que llevaba a la playa.

—Después de tu comentario sobre la pobreza, no me sentiría cómoda teniéndote en mi casa. Puede que no sea mucho, pero a mí me gusta. ¿Por qué iba a tener que aguantar que te comportes como si viviera en una chabola?

—No creo fuera tan grosero —dijo Darien.

—Ayer lo fuiste. En la playa, seremos iguales.

Darien no estaba vestido para ir a la playa. Se preguntó si ella lo llevaba allí para sentirse igual a él o si esperaba que le diese un ataque cuando le entrara arena en los zapatos. La observó correr hasta la orilla como una niña inquieta, desbordante de energía. Preciosa, pero imposible de manejar. Era impredecible, de carácter fuerte, impulsiva y emocional: lo estaba volviendo loco. Sin embargo, la proposición que iba a hacerle haría que él tuviese más control de la situación. Aceptaría mejor sus consejos cuando viviera en España...

—He pensado en una posible solución desde que hablamos anoche —dijo Darien con voz dulce.

—¿Sí? —animada por el brillante reflejo del sol en el mar, Serena lo miró esperanzada.

—Puedes trasladarte a España.

—¡Nada de eso! —exclamó Serena con desconcierto.

—Intenta no interrumpirme —clavó los ojos color zafiro oscuro en su rostro rebelde—. Hotaru tendría que vivir en el castillo conmigo, pero tengo varias propiedades cercanas. No sería problema encontrarte alojamiento, y sería gratuito. Podrías ver a la niña siempre que quisieras y a ella le resultaría más fácil adaptarse a su nuevo hogar si tú estuvieras cerca para apoyarla.

—Así que renuncio a mi vida aquí, me traslado al extranjero y vivo en tu propiedad, como un caso de caridad —Serena cruzó los brazos de golpe, asombrada por su descaro—. ¡Gracias, pero no, gracias! Estoy dispuesta a compartir a Hotaru contigo, pero me niego a entregártela. Quiero decir, ¿qué piensas hacer con ella?

—Contratar a niñeras profesionales que se ocupen de todas sus necesidades.

—Eso lo dice todo, ¿no? —sus ojos celestes llamearon—. ¿Por qué no eres sincero? No tienes el más mínimo interés personal en la hija de tu hermano. Consideras que es tu obligación darle un hogar, pero te molesta...

—Eso no es cierto —rechazó Darien, aunque sí había parte de verdad en la acusación.

—Nunca querrás a Hotaru como la quiero yo, por que siempre la verás como una carga.

—Te equivocas —dijo Darien con fiereza.

—No es tu hija, no la buscaste y tampoco te vuelven loco los niños... y si te casas, tu mujer no aguantará a Hotaru.

—No tengo ninguna intención de casarme...

—Pero necesita una madre, Darien —Serena se acercó con los ojos brillantes—. No gente a la que pagues para alimentarla y lavarla.

—No estoy listo para el matrimonio.

—Entonces déjanos a Hotaru y a mí en paz y envía una postal de vez en cuando —aconsejó Serena, enfadándose por su incapacidad de obtener una respuesta emocional de él—. Eres demasiado egoísta como para ocuparte de un bebé. Estará abandonada. ¡Estarás demasiado ocupado haciendo negocios y saliendo con tu harén de mujeres como para dedicarle tiempo a ella!

Darien rodeó la muñeca de Serena con dedos largos y firmes y la atrajo hacia sí.

—¿Harén? —repitió con tono burlón.

—Zafiro solía contarle a Mina tus continuas aventuras con montones de mujeres —Serena tenía las mejillas encarnadas de mortificación.

—Zafiro no sabía nada de eso. No estábamos unidos y yo no le hacía confidencias. Puede que no hable de mis conquistas, pero no me avergüenzo de mi vida sexual. ¿Creías que iba a hacerlo? —alzó la arrogante cabeza y la miró entre pestañas oscuras, que velaban la intensidad de sus ojos.

—¡Me importa un cuerno tu vida sexual! —le lanzó Serena, roja como un tomate.

—No estoy seguro de eso... —dijo Darien con voz profunda y acariciadora que le provocó un escalo-frío—. Creo que hace tres años fui demasiado caballero para tus gustos...

—«Caballero» no es una palabra que utilizaría para ti —interrumpió Serena. Cada centímetro de su piel estaba tenso y tan consciente de su cercanía, que deseaba gritar. Se dijo que sólo necesitaba un beso suyo. Un beso para ver por qué la atraía tanto y convencerse de que era tan decepcionante como cualquiera de los tipos a los que había besado. En el caso de Darien sería una decepción estupenda que la libraría para siempre de su atracción.

—Utilices la palabra que utilices, sigues deseándome —murmuró Darien roncamente.

—Curioso... —admitió ella con un hilo de voz.

Darien nunca besaba a una mujer en público. Inclinó la cabeza y se perdió en las oscuras celestes expectantes de sus ojos, y el atractivo rojo rubí de sus carnosos labios entreabiertos. Llevó una mano a sus rizos y descubrió que eran suaves como la seda; imaginó esas ondas color caramelo sobre su almohada.

Posó su boca en la suya; ella dejó de respirar. Rozó sus labios con la suavidad de una mariposa y, lentamente, incrementó la presión. Ella se debatió entre el deleite, la impaciencia y el mortificante deseo de agarrarlo con las dos manos. Se inclinó hacia él, consciente de la pesadez que sentía en los senos, de la abrasión de la tela en los pezones sensibilizados. Supo que quería sentir su boca allí también y la idea la horrorizó, pero era incapaz de apartarse de él, de resistirse a la tentación.

—Darien... —suspiró.

—No quiero esto... —gruñó Darien, pero volvió a por más de todas formas.

La pasión acabó con toda restricción mientras utilizaba su lengua para acariciar lo más profundo de su húmeda boca. Esa invasión tuvo un efecto extraordinario en Serena. El sabor y la textura de su boca la volvió loca. Una excitación próxima al dolor recorrió su cuerpo como una llama. Se estremeció con violencia y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, devolviéndole el beso con fervor. El calor y fuerza de ese poderoso cuerpo duro contra sus suaves curvas la dejó sin aliento.

Darien se apartó de ella con un movimiento brusco. Respiraba con agitación. Durante un segundo, Serena se sintió perdida en el tiempo, anhelando la intoxicante ola de sensaciones. Después, su instinto de conservación se puso en marcha y se dio la vuelta, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros e inhalando con fuerza. Él era pura dinamita. No quería haber descubierto eso, pero también había comprendido que la atracción no era sólo por una parte, como había creído ingenuamente.

Su cuerpo se sentía electrificado y deseoso, pero su mente galopaba. Una extraña sensación de triunfo hizo que olvidara su vergüenza. Darien Chiba, marqués de Shiels, podía creerse superior en todos los sentidos, pero ella le gustaba. Sintió la tentación de gritar, bailar y cantar. Un único y revelador beso había acabado con la creencia de que se había comportado como una tonta en España. A Darien le gustaban más los tatuajes de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Serena veló sus ojos chispeantes mientras el silencio se alargaba.

—Estábamos hablando de que vivieras en España —le recordó Darien con voz seca.

Parecía tan frío y tranquilo, que su efervescente estado de ánimo se desinfló como un globo. Quizá sólo sintiera una débil atracción por ella. Le costó un gran esfuerzo volver a concentrarse.

—No quiero ir a España... —dijo—. Estaríamos en tu país, Hotaru y yo estaríamos en tu casa, yo no tendría ningún derecho. Tú tomarías todas las decisiones con respecto a ella. Podrías cambiar de opinión con respecto a dejarme verla.

—Tendrías que confiar en mí.

—No —dijo Serena sin dudarlo—. Tendría demasiado que perder. Sé que te casarás y eso lo cambiaría todo.

—No voy a casarme. ¿Por qué esa obsesión?

Serena lo miró de reojo, sin impresionarse. Se le aceleró el corazón. Era guapísimo.

—Ahora o dentro de cinco años, ¿qué importa eso? Ninguna esposa tuya va a permitirme que opine sobre Hotaru. Tu esposa tendría más influencia en su educación que yo...

—Por favor, Dios... disfruto de mi libertad. ¡No me casaré en al menos diez años!

—Yo sólo quiero estar con Hotaru —enfatizó Serena con dignidad—. La quiero... tú no. Quiero decir... quizá siempre que la mires te acuerdes de tu hermano. ¡No me digas que era tu persona favorita!

El cuadró la mandíbula ante esa acusación. Pero no era hipócrita. Mientras ella giraba en redondo para ocultar las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos, la agarró del hombro y le dio la vuelta.

—Vuelve conmigo al hotel para comer...

Sintiendo timidez de nuevo, afectada por el tono íntimo de su voz, Serena se ruborizó.

—No estás pensando en comida.

—Eres tan directa... —Darien le dedicó una sonrisa devastadora. El rostro de ella se endureció, airado.

—Imagino que te desilusionaría.

—No lo creo —sus ojos lanzaron chispas zafiros—. Sólo como especulación, ¿a qué renunciarías para estar con Hotaru todo el tiempo?

—Haría cualquier cosa por eso —dijo ella, arrugando la frente. Darien escrutó su rostro.

—Si tuvieras seguridad y acceso constante a Hotaru, ¿harías todo lo que te pidiera a cambio de ese privilegio?

—Menos un crimen, sí —aceptó ella rápidamente, aunque su asombro crecía—. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Si Hotaru necesita una madre veinticuatro horas al día, debería casarme. Pero me gusta mi vida tal y como es. Ése es el problema —admitió Darien con un candor que nunca antes había utilizado con una mujer.

—¿El que no quieras una esposa?

—Si optara por un matrimonio de conveniencia, el problema desaparecería. Ese tipo de matrimonio podría durar entre cinco y diez años como máximo, antes de acabar con un divorcio amistoso.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? —Serena lo escuchaba con atención, pero confusa del todo.

—Creo que existe la posibilidad de que lleguemos a un acuerdo satisfactorio para ambos —murmuró Darien pensativo—. La esposa que elija sabrá cómo serán las cosas. Yo esperaría mantener mi libertad para ir y venir cuando y con quien quiera.

—¿Estás hablando de un matrimonio falso? —apremió Serena con incertidumbr—. ¿Estás sugiriendo que tú y yo...?

—Tu conseguirías a Hotaru y seguridad económica y mi vida seguiría con normalidad. Ése sería el trato.

—¿El trato? —lo miró con enormes ojos celestes, sorprendida por la proposición—. Pero...

—Estarías loca si me rechazases —aseveró Darien, examinando el acuerdo desde todos los ángulos posibles, cada vez más impresionado por su creatividad.

Le parecía una solución casi perfecta. Aun así sólo sería una solución temporal y tendría que preparar un contrato prenupcial blindado. Serena no se haría ninguna ilusión sobre la naturaleza del acuerdo. Viviría en su casa y se haría cargo de su sobrina; y él tendría la conciencia tranquila. Al enterarse de que Serena era estéril, había comprendido que sería una crueldad quitarle a Hotaru. Casándose con Serena podría vigilar los intereses de la niña sin tener mayores responsabilidades.

Su abuela se quedaría anonadada cuando Serena, con sus bajos orígenes y escasa educación, se convirtiera en su esposa. Pero doña Luna era una mujer fuerte y se sobrepondría a la decepción. El resto de su familia y sus amigos también se quedarían atónitos. Decidió que podía soportar eso. Además, la vivacidad de Serena había encandilado a mucha gente que la conoció en España. Doña Luna se haría cargo de ella y le enseñaría todo lo necesario; y se beneficiaría de tener acceso completo a la hija de Zafiro sin la carga de preocuparse por sus cuidados.

Serena miró a Darien sin ocultar su asombro. Le estaba pidiendo que se casara con él para ofrecerle un hogar con Hotaru, en España. Sin duda sería un matrimonio de conveniencia, porque no podía imaginarse a dos personas con menos en común.

Era una respuesta muy práctica al problema del futuro bienestar de Hotaru. Aun así, la asombraba que estuviera dispuesto a casarse con ella por Hotaru y que se le hubiera ocurrido esa idea.

—¡Dios mío! Di que sí y vayámonos de la playa —urgió Darien con impaciencia.

—No puedes soltarme algo así y esperar que... —Serena parpadeó.

—¿Por qué no iba a esperar una inmediata respuesta positiva? —la retó Darien—. Estás fregando suelos para llevar comida a la mesa. Vives en una casa con ruedas, tan destartalada que no me permites verla. Te he ofrecido un billete de salida del infierno.

—No es tan sencillo... esto no es el infierno —Serena enrojeció y pasó el peso de un pie a otro.

—Lo es para mí —Darien controló un escalofrío: estaba helado. Miró el mar y el cielo grisáceo y después la tierra oscura que pisaban sus pies.

—Pero tú eres rico y consentido...

—¿No te gustaría ser rica y consentida también? —murmuró Darien, poniendo una mano en su espalda para empujarla hacia el sendero.

—No puedo imaginarme ser rica... pero creo que me gustaría ser consentida —le confió Serena—. ¿Esto es una broma? ¿O hablas en serio?

—Si puedes aceptar un matrimonio con una fecha límite y un marido libre, hablo en serio.

Un marido libre era una contradicción de términos, pensó Serena. Su cabeza zumbaba con demasiados pensamientos. Sentía asombro, temor, excitación, desconfianza y confusión al mismo tiempo. Pero no había exagerado al decir que haría cualquier cosa por estar con Hotaru.

Si se casaba con Darien, tendría que aprender a ser una esposa recatada, y obviar sus infidelidades. El instinto le advertía que era algo erróneo y que iba en contra de sus principios. Entonces se recordó que Darien no sugería un matrimonio normal. No podía aplicar las reglas morales habituales a un acuerdo al que él se refería como «trato». Un trato egocéntrico calculado para que nada interfiriese con su disfrute de la vida. Pero no podía culparlo por eso. Su falta de interés en ser un verdadero padre para Hotaru era la razón que le permitiría a ella seguir ocupando ese puesto.

—Tienes hasta esta noche para darme tu respuesta. Enviaré la limusina para que te lleve al hotel a cenar —Darien, hizo una seña a su chófer, indicándole su deseo de partir.

Serena recordó los minutos pasados en la playa, cuando Darien le había concedido toda su atención. Ese beso había hecho que su mundo se tambaleara. Pero los espectaculares ojos zafiros volvían a ser fríos y distantes. Su indiferencia fue como una bofetada, era obvio que el beso no había significado nada para él. Serena era muy consciente de que para ella el beso había sido como una droga.

—¿A qué hora? —preguntó, imitando su desapego.

—A las ocho.

—No tengo nada elegante que ponerme —advirtió ella.

—Eso no es problema. Cenaremos en mi suite.

Serena captó el mensaje. Si no podía ofrecer una imagen aceptable, no se dejaría ver en público con ella. Se preguntó si estaba siendo demasiado sensible e injusta. Al fin y al cabo, Hotaru estaría con ella, y si le entraba sueño, estaría mejor en la suite que en un restaurante. Lo vio sonreír, meterse en la limusina y marcharse.

Fue una sonrisa como la que podía haber ofrecido a cualquiera; quería verlo sonreír sólo para ella.

Esa noche, sólo media hora tarde, que no estaba nada mal para Serena, subió en ascensor a la suite de Darien. Llevaba a Hotaru entre el brazo y la cadera.

—Recuerda..., sonríe. Tienes que conquistar a Darien y venderte —le dijo a la niña, que la miraba con confiados ojos violetas—. No le gustan los gritos. Si vuelves a llorar, te evitará como una plaga, ¿de acuerdo?

Un hombre de mediana edad le abrió la puerta.

—¿Está Darien? —preguntó Serena con nerviosismo.

Él movió la cabeza y contestó en lo que debía ser español.

Entró en la fabulosa sala y negó con la cabeza cuando él señaló un sofá y, de nuevo, cuando abrió el mueble bar. Una puerta de comunicación se abrió y apareció Darien. Ella se debatió entre el alivio y la tensión.

—Pensé que quizá estuvieras fuera.

De un vistazo, Darien captó la inesperada presencia de la niña y el atuendo de Serena.

Con una chaqueta de pana con capucha ribeteada con piel y unos pantalones negros con un número excesivo de cremalleras, parecía muy joven. La miró, sin recordar lo que iba a decir.

—Siento no haber estado disponible cuando llegaste —dijo, recuperándose rápidamente—. Estaba contestando a una llamada. ¿Te ha ofrecido Rubeus una bebida?

—¿Es ése su nombre? No quería nada. Eres muy amable al no criticar mi retraso.

—Respeto mucho la puntualidad —replicó Darien.

—Vamos a tener un problema —predijo Serena con buen humor—. Intento ser puntual, pero siempre hay algo que me retrasa. Siempre voy contra reloj y...

—Un poco de organización mejorará eso.

Serena se preguntó si tenía idea de lo difícil que era organizarse con un bebé.

—Rubeus espera a que le des tu abrigo —dijo Darien.

—¿Puedes sujetar a Hotaru? —preguntó Serena, ignorando la súbita tensión de su rostro y acercándose para levantar su brazo y ponerlo alrededor de la niña—. Sonríe y háblale... le encanta la gente.

A Darien lo maravilló lo poco que parecía pesar Hotaru. Con sus rizos, la piel cremosa y los enormes ojos violetas, era bastante bonita. No se parecía a Zafiro. El teléfono móvil sonó. La niña se tensó, arrugó la cara y soltó un chillido de miedo. Darien la colocó en brazos de Serena a toda prisa.

—Perdón... —contestó al teléfono.

Serena tranquilizó a Hotaru, interpretó los gestos de Rubeus, y se sentó a la mesa que había junto a la ventana. Darien hablaba en un idioma extranjero, gesticulando con las manos para acentuar ciertos puntos, con una confianza que a ella le resultaba irresistible. Sus rostro moreno estaba concentrado. Serena pensó que algún día conseguiría que la mirase con la misma intensidad: como si ella fuera importante e interesante. La asombró ese pensamiento y, avergonzada, lo rechazó.

Se casaría con Darien porque ése era el precio para conservar a Hotaru. Ésa era su única razón para casarse con él. Sólo una auténtica idiota se haría ideas románticas sobre un tipo que pretendía ser libre.

Rubeus reapareció empujando una silla alta para Hotaru. Le dio las gracias, ató a su sobrina y puso unos juguetes en la bandeja para que se entretuviese.

—Eres un hombre muy ocupado —comentó áridamente cuando Darien se sentó frente a ella y les llevaron el primer plato.

—Invariablemente.

—Bueno, tal y como predijiste, estoy a punto de aceptar el trato. Pero tengo un par de condiciones —le dijo Serena mientras abría el envase que había llevado con comida que Hotaru podía comer con las manos.

—¿Condiciones?

—Quiero una boda apropiada —adelantó Serena incómoda—. Nada elegante, sólo nosotros, los testigos y algunos detalles: un vestido de boda y fotos que nos hagan parecer una pareja de verdad: no quiero que Hotaru sepa que esto es un trato y no un matrimonio normal.

—Tiene seis meses —murmuró Darien secamente.

—Pero no los tendrá siempre. Y no quiero que sepa nunca que tuve que casarme contigo para quedarme con ella, porque haría que se sintiese mal...

—¿Por qué?

—Recuerdo cómo me sentía yo sabiendo que era una carga para los adultos que se ocupaban de mí —Serena colocó un cuenco con comida en la bandeja de la trona—. ¿Qué opinas?

Darien no había pensado en eso. No iba a hacer público que se casaba por conveniencia; por tanto, tendría que aceptar una charada. Las apariencias le importaban poco, pero lo eran todo para su familia.

—Los detalles no son problema, pero me gustaría una boda discreta. ¿Cuál es la otra condición?

—Quiero que me prometas que intentarás ser un padre para Hotaru —Serena se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Quién eres tú para pedirme eso? —Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás con indignación.

—Eso es sólo un trato para ti —insistió Serena, pálida—. Lo has dejado claro. Pero probablemente seas el único padre que Hotaru tenga en su vida.

—El trato es entre tú y yo. El puesto que ocupará mi sobrina en mi vida es incuestionable —dijo Darien con toda claridad—. Naturalmente, me esforzaré por ser como un padre para ella.

El segundo plato llegó en el tenso silencio que siguió a sus palabras. Al verlo irritarse porque Hotaru empezaba a quejarse de sueño, Serena intentó no preguntarse en qué consistirían esos esfuerzos.

—Yo también tengo condiciones —afirmó Darien—. Antes de la boda, tendrás que firmar un acuerdo prenupcial.

—¿Como una estrella de Hollywood? —Serena sonrió de repente—. ¿Tan rico eres? ¡Qué locura!

—El acuerdo especificará condiciones económicas y...

—Ya, ya, ya... ¿Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora? —se colocó a Hotaru en el regazo para acallarla y comió con una sola mano, inconsciente de la sorpresa de Darien por su destreza. Vio a su sobrina quedarse dormida y le maravilló el control de Serena sobre una criatura que a él le parecía volátil como la dinamita. Se felicitó por su decisión: Serena valía más que cinco niñeras. —¿Qué quieres que me ponga para la boda? —preguntó ella, admirando la simetría de su rostro.

—No quiero ser grosero pero, ¿por qué iba a interesarme lo que te pongas?

La burbuja mental en la que flotaba Serena estalló de golpe. Se puso colorada.

—Te sonrojas como una adolescente —se mofó él.

—¡Fíjate que bien! —replicó ella, apartando su plato. Se sintió molesta por ese arrebato. Si Darien había considerado conveniente devolverla a la realidad, no podía culparlo. No debía haber preguntado—. Aparte de lo ya decidido, ¿cuáles son las normas del trato?

—Respeto mutuo y cooperación, querida.

Serena lo interpretó sin dificultad. Por mucho que le gustara Darien Chiba, entendía sus expectativas: debía respetarlo y aceptar sus deseos, fueran o no razonables. Era noble, rico y con éxito, ella pobre, ilegítima y vivía en una caravana. No podía haber igualdad.

Darien exudaba la orgullosa benevolencia de un macho convencido de que hacía un sacrificio por el cual ella debía sentirse eternamente agradecida.

Depositó un beso en la cabecita de Hotaru. Aunque le doliera el orgullo, tenía que ser más sensata y menos sensible. Si Darien les garantizaba un hogar cómodo y un futuro seguro, se merecía su agradecimiento.

**WOW A QUE GRAN TRATO LLEGARON COMO LES SALDRAN LAS COSAS...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Al cuidado del amor**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 5**

MUY colorido..., inusual —dijo Calaverait por fin.

Era el día de la boda de Serena y, como estaba casi segura de que sería la única, quería disfrutarla al máximo. Sin descorazonarse por la falta de entusiasmo de la mujer, Serena hizo otra pirueta por la diversión de ver el vestido flotar alrededor de sus esbeltas piernas, realzadas por unos zapatos rosas de tacón alto. Estaba encantada de ir a la última moda por una vez en su vida. Aunque adoraba la ropa, nunca tenía dinero para comprarla. No quería ir como una novia convencional y despertar el desdén de Darien, por eso había sido audaz en su elección. Además, sólo había utilizado una fracción del dinero que él había depositado en una cuenta bancaria a su nombre.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que cenó en el hotel de Darien y no lo había vuelto a ver. Calaverait Tenou no había ocultado su preocupación por su decisión de casarse con él. La boda se celebraría en menos de una hora y seguía manifestando inquietud.

—Por favor, alégrate y sé feliz por Hotaru y por mí —le suplicó Serena.

—No deberías casarte con Darien por el bien de Hotaru —masculló Calaverait—. Nunca imaginé que ocurriera eso.

—¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Pero si tengo que compartir a Hotaru con Darien, es la mejor manera. No me habría permitido criarla aquí, sola. Y yo no podía irme a España y ver sólo a la niña de vez en cuando.

—Pero quizás habría sido más sensato dejarte esa opción abierta al principio. Por lo que has dicho de Darien... bueno —siguió Calaverait con el rostro rígido—, parece un hombre fiable.

—Esas dos palabras no van juntas. Ni en sueños me fiaría de Darien.

—No puedes juzgar a todos los hombres por el patrón de tu padre.

—Darien no me debe ningún favor, sospecho de sus motivos. Pero tengo que cuidar de Hotaru...

—Aún no es demasiado tarde para cancelar la boda. No me parece correcto que te cases con Darien Chiba.

—¿Por qué no? —sorprendida por su persistencia, Serena frunció el ceño—. Darien sabe lo que hace. Apuesto a que se divorcia antes de lo que dijo y nos envía lejos de él. No le importa Hotaru como a mí...

—No ha tenido oportunidad ni tiempo. Muchos hombres se sienten incómodos con los bebés...

—¿Por qué estás tan en contra de la boda?

Calaverait se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta. Serena suponía la razón, pero la apreciaba demasiado como para decirlo. Sospechaba que Calaverait tenía la esperanza secreta de que Serena cambiara de opinión y empezara a salir con su hijo Haruka. A pesar de que ella nunca lo había animado, se sentía culpable. Su estoica tristeza según se acercaba el día de la boda, había hecho que se sintiera aún peor.

—Sólo creo que debe haber otra forma de criar a Hotaru sin casarte con el marqués —se evadió Calaverait.

—Así, Hotaru conocerá a la parte española de su familia y será elegante y educada como... una niña rica —apuntó Serena—. Aprenderá cosas que yo no podría enseñarle nunca. Es lo que Mina habría querido para ella...

—Sí, probablemente —asintió Calaverait, pensativa—. A tu hermana le importaban mucho esas cosas. Pertenecer a una familia rica como la de Darien le dará a Hotaru muchas oportunidades que no tendría aquí.

—Se merece lo mejor. Es la única razón por la que hago esto... por ella.

Cuarenta minutos después, Serena miró con sorpresa al gentío que esperaba afuera de la iglesia. Se preguntó si la boda anterior se había retrasado. A Darien no le gustaría.

Comprobó que el adorno de chifón rosa y plumas seguía bien colocado sobre sus rizos. Pasó las manos por la falda del vestido, que era de un exuberante tejido estampado con rosas. El conductor de la limusina se detuvo ante la puerta de la iglesia y bajó a abrirle la puerta. Serena salió con Hotaru en una sillita de viaje. La gente empezó a agitar cámaras y a hacerle preguntas.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó alguien.

—¿Eres amiga de la novia? —gritó otro desde atrás.

—No es una invitada, ¡es la novia! —proclamó Calaverait—. Haced sitio para que entremos a la iglesia... ¡llevamos un bebé!

—¿Es Serena Tsukino? —exigió una voz atónita.

Transfigurada al oír su nombre en labios de un extraño, Serena soltó una risita.

Aprovechando el hueco que se había hecho al ver a Hotaru, se apresuró escaleras arriba. El cura la saludó con cariño.

Calaverait se hizo cargo de Hotaru y a Serena se le desbocó el corazón. El sol entraba por las vidrieras y bañaba el interior de la iglesia de color. Darien estaba ante el altar, con un hombre más bajo a un lado, posiblemente su abogado. Incluso de perfil era guapísimo. Su traje negro y camisa blanca se ajustaban perfectamente a su poderoso cuerpo. Como siempre, exudaba la distinguida elegancia que era parte intrínseca de él.

Cuando llegó a su lado, deseó que él reconociera su llegada con una mirada, una sonrisa, un roce, pero no ocurrió nada. Había telefoneado varias veces en las últimas tres semanas, pero habían sido conversaciones breves y formales. Serena escuchó la misa nupcial atentamente. Ambos dieron sus votos, ella con voz temblorosa, él con voz firme y fría. Darien le puso la alianza sin ningún titubeo.

A Darien le estaba resultando muy difícil controlar su ira. Los paparazzi estaban fuera. La discreta ceremonia que había organizado había perdido toda proporción. Su familia evitaba la publicidad como una plaga. Se preguntaba quién había hablado: uno de sus empleados, alguien del hotel, o de la iglesia, o su esposa.

Había esperado que Serena apareciese con un exagerado vestido blanco, con cola y velo. En cierto sentido, que no quería analizar, le apetecía verla con un vestido de novia. Sin embargo, llevaba un atuendo por completo inapropiado. El vestido floreado era tan llamativo, que habría detenido el tráfico. Estudió el ridículo y pequeño sombrero. Su castigo por no haberle dado el consejo que pedía: era culpa suya.

—Paraos ahí... —instruyó Calaverait, levantando la cámara cuando la novia y el novio giraban en el altar.

Darien miró los empañados ojos celestes de Serena, enmarcados por pestañas oscuras y rizadas. Su suave boca rosa era del mimo tono que el sombrerito y era asombroso lo bien que le quedaba ese color.

—Siento esto... pero hay veces que hay que apretar los dientes y hacer lo que hay que hacer —susurró Serena con voz de disculpa. Le agarró los brazos y se estiró hacia él—. Actúa como si fueras a besarme... ésta es para el álbum que haré para Hotaru.

Darien cerró los dedos alrededor de los rizos que caían por su espalda, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y devoró su boca. Asombrada, se apoyó contra él con un gritito, como si la estuviera violando. Él sintió una oleada de lujuria; ya era hora de que ella aceptara que era un Chiba y los Chiba no aceptaban órdenes; las daban.

Invadió su boca con la lengua. Serena sintió una increíble dulzura seguida por una oleada de calor. Mareada, se abrazó a su cuello para sujetarse; cuando él dejó sus labios, tuvo que esforzarse para recuperar el aliento. Cuando la alejó de él, Calaverait los miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Roja como la grana, Serena dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el infinito, atónita.

Darien le presentó al abogado que, tras haber cumplido su función de testigo, se marchaba. El fotógrafo oficial les esperaba en la puerta de la iglesia. Darien le pidió que le enseñase su identificación.

—Lo siento, pero la presencia de periodistas en el exterior implica que habrá que cancelar la sesión fotográfica —dijo Darien con voz seria—. Eso, por supuesto, no influirá en su remuneración.

—¡No puedes cancelar las fotos! —exclamó Serena, emergiendo del aturdimiento del beso.

—Puedo hacer lo que quiera —bajó la voz y la miró con ojos serios—. Si eres responsable de ese montón de periodistas, te desilusionará mucho la cobertura de la boda. Vamos a salir por detrás.

—¿Esa gente son periodistas? —Serena lo miró atónita—. ¿Por qué sugieres que yo tengo algo que ver con su presencia?

—Hablaremos de eso después —le informó Darien con tono gélido. Serena pensó que quizá lo había entendido mal y volvió a la carga.

—¡No puedes cancelar las fotos!

—Si me permiten sugerirlo —murmuró el fotógrafo con deferencia—, un cambio de escenario podría bastar.

Darien, que estaba deseando ir al aeropuerto y regresar a casa y a la vida normal, apretó los dientes.

—Mira —urgió Serena—. ¡Deja que salga a decirles a esos reporteros que se vayan!

Asombrado por la sugerencia, Darien estudió a su esposa. No medía más de un metro sesenta, pero tenía un aspecto airado y beligerante. Se imaginó los titulares si su esposa salía a insultar a un montón de paparazzis. Por primera vez, se planteó que su matrimonio con Serena no sería como un paseo por el parque. Un pensamiento aleccionador para un hombre que había pretendido salvaguardar su libertad tomando una esposa.

—No puedes dejar que arruinen el día —protestó Serena—. Sería como rendirse a un chantaje.

—Las haremos en el hotel —aceptó Darien. Su recompensa por esa concesión en aras de la paz fue inmediata y sorprendente. Serena lo abrazó con entusiasmo.

—Gracias. ¡Gracias! No te arrepentirás.

Antes de que salieran de la iglesia, Calaverait Tenou insistió en dejarlos. Serena la llevó a un lado para persuadirla de que los acompañara.

—No, no daré un paso más haciendo de carabina. Deberías haberme dicho que Darien y tú... bueno, ese beso lo dijo todo ¿no? ¡No sabía dónde mirar!

—No fue como tú crees —Serena se ruborizó avergonzada, recordando la exhibición que había dado.

—Fue como tenía que ser. Tu boda también será buena para mi Haruka —dijo la mujer con rotundidad—. Lleva demasiado tiempo siguiéndote como un perrito, ahora tendrá que olvidarse de ti.

—¿Por qué sugeriste que podía ser responsable de que hubieran aparecido esos periodistas? —le preguntó Serena a Darien en la limusina, de camino al hotel.

—Alguien los avisó —contestó él, mirándola.

—No fui yo..., por Dios. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que a los periódicos les interesa lo que haces! —se enfadó al ver que él no contestaba—. ¿No vas a pedirme disculpas?

—Si te juzgué mal, lo siento...

—¿Si? —repitió, indignada por su forma de expresarse.

—Aún no sé quién alertó a los paparazzi —replicó Darien con voz sedosa y dura como una roca.

—Pues no fui yo, ¡nuestra relación no será nada amistosa si me sigues acusando de cosas que no he hecho! —le advirtió Serena con voz chillona.

—¿Quién ha dicho que tiene que ser amistosa? —la provocó Darien, reclinándose para disfrutar del espectáculo. Le gustaba verla vibrar de emoción, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

—¡Pero acabas de casarte conmigo! —protestó Serena.

—¿Desde cuándo matrimonio y amistad van de la mano? —tras ese comentario, la estudió con las pestañas entrecerradas. Su mente analítica intentaba descubrir el misterio de su atracción. No era sólo su pasión. Incluso el ridículo sombrerito que llevaba sobre los rizos le parecía la esencia de la feminidad. Era muy sexy.

—¡Eso que has dicho es horrible! —condenó Serena.

—Tengo un montón de antepasados que convivieron con odio.

—¡No me sorprende en absoluto! —escupió Serena.

Darien seguía intentando descubrir por qué tenía un aspecto tan sexy. Seguía pensando que el vestido era un error, pero de alguna manera acentuaba su delicada gracia a la perfección. El escote era discreto; a pesar de su fragilidad, tenía los senos bien formados, ni siquiera las rosas estampadas conseguían ocultarlo. Para su disgusto, su libido tomó las riendas con entusiasmo. Ella cambió de posición y el bajo de la falda subió, exponiendo su muslo. Él recorrió la pierna con los ojos, hasta el estrecho tobillo y los diminutos pies. De pronto, la deseó bajo él con ferocidad.

—Zafiro era cruel con Mina —dijo Serena bruscamente—. ¡Debes saber que no soportaré esa clase de trato!

—¿Qué hizo? —la lujuria de Darien se apagó del todo al oír ese comentario.

—¿Qué no hizo? —corrigió Serena estremeciéndose—. Mató su confianza. Siempre estaba criticándola y diciéndole lo estúpida que era delante de otra gente.

—Yo no soy mi hermano —dijo Darien con claridad.

—Oh, eso lo sé. A Zafiro le habría dado igual lo que le ocurriese a su sobrina. Sólo se habría involucrado por una ganancia económica —cedió Serena a regañadientes.

No le apetecía decir nada que Darien se pudiera tomar como un cumplido. Pero le gustase o no, Darien era un príncipe comparado con su hermano.

—Me desagrada que me comparen con Zafiro —le informó Darien con voz fría.

Serena, molesta, se concentró en Hotaru hasta que llegaron al hotel.

El fotógrafo lo pasó muy mal con la pareja nupcial. Aunque los jardines del hotel eran preciosos y el sol brillaba, sus clientes no se portaban como una pareja de recién casados.

Serena sólo revivía con la niña y se convertía en una roca cuando él convencía a Darien de que la rodease con un brazo. Él fotógrafo no pudo disimular su sorpresa de que no hubiera un ramo de novia. Serena no dijo nada, pero la mirada que lanzó al novio habría tumbado a cualquiera con menos personalidad.

Darien, que no estaba acostumbrado a esa feroz falta de aprecio, puso tal expresión de desdén cuando el fotógrafo le pidió que mirase a Serena con ternura que ella apretó los dientes.

—¡No te molestes! —siseó como un gato furioso.

Fueron en silencio hasta el aeropuerto. Serena se sentía peor que en años, pero no sabía bien por qué se sentía tan enfadada y humillada. Darien recibió una melodramática llamada de su amante de turno, pidiéndole que negara el rumor de que él, un noble español de linaje ancestral, acababa de casarse con una británica.

Él defendió con frialdad el honor de su esposa y la respuesta de su amante hizo que la dejase sin ceremonia alguna. A esas alturas, Darien se sentía como un santo atacado por mujeres irrazonables.

En el aeropuerto, Serena se separó de Darien para ir a cambiar a Hotaru. Mientras lo hacía oyó su nombre por el altavoz, pidiéndole que fuera a un mostrador. Sintió pánico y acabó de vestir a la niña rápidamente, convencida de que algo horrible le había ocurrido a Darien. Podía haber tenido un infarto; era habitual entre hombres de negocios. Por otro lado, quizás Darien le había dejado un mensaje diciéndole que no soportaba la idea de volver con las dos a España.

Serena, asustada, corrió con el carrito hacia el mostrador. La sorprendió ver a un joven fornido allí.

—¿Haruka...? —exclamó—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Haruka Tenou se puso rojo y sacó las flores que escondía tras la espalda. Un pequeño ramo de margaritas rosadas.

—Oh, Haruka... —tartamudeó Serena, asombrada de que hubiera pedido que anunciasen su nombre.

—Vuelve a visitarnos —dijo Haruka mientras ella aceptaba el ramo.

—¿Has venido hasta aquí sólo para decirme eso? —las lágrimas le quemaron los ojos y se desbordaron. La emocionó que hubiera hecho ese esfuerzo cuando no había esperanza de recompensa. Le agarró la mano y la apretó con fuerza.

—Cuida de Hotaru y cuídate tú —urgió Haruka. De pronto, le dio un abrazo y la besó.

A Serena le sentó como si le diera en la cara con un trapo húmedo, pero tuvo lástima por él. A pesar de todas sus buenas cualidades, nunca le había gustado. Así que se quedó inmóvil y toleró el breve beso en los labios, porque era el único consuelo que podía ofrecerle.

A seis metros de allí, Darien se quedó paralizado. Había ido hacia el mostrador a investigar cuando oyó el nombre de Serena. Al verla compartir un abrazo apasionado con el hijo de Calaverait Tenou se sintió profundamente traicionado. Era su esposa, la marquesa de Shiels, y estaba besando a otro hombre, sollozando, en un lugar público. Apretó los puños. La peligrosa ola de ira que lo asaltó casi lo llevó a intervenir con violencia.

—Gracias por las flores... ya nos veremos —Serena se apartó de Haruka y se resistió con estoicismo a limpiarse la boca.

Un minuto después llegó Darien, mientras ella abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad de Hotaru. Se sentía acalorada y molesta y había pensado en dedicar cinco minutos a refrescarse antes de reunirse con él.

—¿De dónde sales? —preguntó Serena, lanzando un mirada gélida a una rubia despampanante que se lo comía con los ojos. Demasiadas mujeres se fijaban en él, llamaba la atención tanto como una estrella de cine. Deseó ponerle una bolsa de papel en la cabeza.

—Oí tu nombre en los altavoces —dijo Darien, mirando su labio inferior. Lo sorprendió sentir un pinchazo de deseo, a pesar de lo que acababa de ver.

—Ah..., era un amigo que quería despedirse —aclaró Serena, tirando del cinturón con frustración—. Creo que esta maldita cosa está rota...

—Déjame... —dijo Darien con voz plana.

—Es muy complicado —lo avisó ella.

Darien lo colocó con una sola mano. Ver su éxito airó a Serena aún más. En la sala VIP dio a Hotaru un bote de comida preparada que había llevado en caso de emergencia.

—¿No podrías haber esperado hasta estar en el avión? —preguntó Darien, como si fuera el colmo del mal gusto alimentar a un bebé en público.

Serena negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios para no gritar. Había empezado el día con sensación de aventura y felicidad, y su humor se había ido a pique lentamente desde entonces. Estaba en el punto más bajo. Darien era guapísimo, pero lo odiaba. Odiaba estar loca por él y ser su esposa. En ese momento pensaba que el divorcio no podía llegar demasiado rápido. Habría firmado allí mismo, sin dudarlo.

Ni siquiera le había ofrecido comer en el hotel y tenía el estómago vacío. La había tratado todo el día como a un mueble. Cuando no la ignoraba, la acusaba de cosas que no había hecho o la criticaba. Inhaló con fuerza, las lágrimas le atenazaban la garganta. Iba de viaje hacia lo desconocido, a vivir en otro país, y la única persona de la que podía depender se comportaba como bastardo arrogante e insensible.

Subieron al avión privado. Serena echó un vistazo al lujoso interior y se preguntó qué haría Darien si se desmayaba de hambre. Supuso que tendría que morirse para hacerlo reaccionar. Después de que el avión despegara, la azafata le enseñó a Serena el compartimiento de dormir en el que habían colocado una cuna para Hotaru. Acostó a la niña y echó un vistazo a la enorme cama para adultos. Se preguntó cuántas mujeres habían dormido allí con Darien. Se mordió el labio y apretó los ojos para no llorar.

Darien no solía beber antes de la noche, pero en ese momento reflexionaba sobre las inexistentes alegrías del matrimonio con una copa de brandy. Casarse había demostrado ser el infierno que siempre había sospechado. Serena había permitido que le pusiera una alianza en el dedo para permitir después que otro hombre le pusiera las manos encima. Esa traición atacaba lo más profundo de su masculinidad y anulaba sus procesos mentales. La lógica le recordaba que había sido un beso público, pero la convicción de que la pasión había podido más que el sentido común y la decencia no lo consolaba.

Volvió a ver la cara mojada de lágrimas, los ojos celestes como joyas húmedas, mientras aceptaba el patético ramo de flores. Un segundo después, sus brazos rodeaban al gorila del camping de caravanas. Por lo que recordaba, el tipo gruñía, más que hablaba. Se acabó la copa de un trago. Ella no le había dicho que tenía novio. Se preguntó si quería al gorila y si podían atraerle sus gruñidos. No le había hablado de la relación y quizá esperaba mantenerla en secreto.

Darien se preguntó cómo podría viajar por negocios durante semanas. En un instante, una horrible dimensión se había añadido a su matrimonio. Intentó plantearse el problema potencial del comportamiento de su esposa como un tema de seguridad. Una supervisión cuidadosa y el entorno geográfico adecuado reducirían las posibilidades de que volviera a ocurrir algo así.

Cuando Serena regresó a la cabina principal, Darien se enderezó con la gracia de una pantera dispuesta a saltar sobre su presa. Serena lo ignoró, simuló un bostezo y eligió una revista.

—Te vi con el hijo de Calaverait Tenou en el aeropuerto —murmuró él con tono helado.

—¿Sí? —Serena pareció sorprendida, pero no preocupada—. Haruka puede ser muy amable y considerado. Quizá creíste que me había comprado yo las flores. No lo hice —declaró con énfasis—. Haruka me las regaló.

—¿En serio crees que me interesa de dónde salieron esas flores? —inquirió. Había escuchado la irrelevante e hiriente respuesta de Serena con incredulidad.

—Oh, no, estaba segura de que no te interesaría —replicó Serena con acidez, sin dignarse a mirarlo.

—Deja la revista y mírame cuando me hables —ordenó Darien.

Serena siguió pasando las páginas, lenta y cuidadosamente. Darien hacía surgir en ella una vena desafiante que no había creído poseer. Se preguntó por qué conseguía irritarla con el tono de su voz o alzando una aristocrática ceja.

Darien le arrancó la revista de las manos.

—Así que ahora vas a añadir la bravuconería al resto de tus pecados —dijo ella con voz de mártir—. No puedo decir que me sorprenda...

—¿Qué otros pecados? —rugió él, incrédulo.

—Mejor que no hablemos de eso ahora —aconsejó Serena, se levantó e introdujo los pies en los zapatos que se había quitado antes—. A no ser que tengas todo el día para escuchar. Además, si tuvieras el tiempo o los modales para hacerlo, antes podría morirme de hambre.

—¿Hambre? —gruñó Darien, frunciendo las cejas.

—Supongo que debo acostumbrarme a ignorar mi confort a favor del tuyo. No he comido nada desde las ocho de la mañana y estoy desfallecida —escupió ella—. Y te da igual, ¿no? Has dejado muy claro que si tú no tienes hambre, ¡yo tampoco debo tenerla!

—Volver al hotel para hacer la sesión fotográfica implicó quedarnos sin tiempo para comer —le informó Darien secamente, intentando no fijarse en cómo la ira realzaba el brillo de sus ojos.

—En otras palabras, matarme de hambre ha sido algo deliberado... —Serena cruzó los brazos con desdén.

—¿De dónde diablos sacas eso?

—Querías cancelar la sesión fotográfica, como no lo hicimos, decidiste eliminar la comida del plan...

—¿Cómo puedes creerme tan ruin? —el disgusto de Darien fue muy convincente—. No quería retrasar el vuelo. Por eso he pedido que nos sirvan la comida aquí.

—¿No podrías habérmelo explicado en el hotel? —preguntó ella, con más vergüenza que alivio.

—Estabas enfurruñada...

—¡Yo no me enfurruño!

—...y si te enfurruñas como una niña pequeña, te trataré como a una —concluyó Darien, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría si la alzaba en brazos y la besaba hasta conseguir un piadoso silencio.

—¡Inténtalo y verás lo que pasa! —amenazó ella.

—Crees que puedes distraerme de tu inexcusable comportamiento en el aeropuerto. No tienes ninguna posibilidad. Te vi besar al hijo de Calaverait Tenou.

Serena se ruborizó, alzó el hombro y clavó la vista en el suelo veinte segundos, eso duró su incomodidad. Después del doloroso día que había soportado, la alegraba que hubiera visto que al menos un hombre la consideraba digna de atención. Alzó los ojos, rebelde.

—¿Y qué?

—No te atrevas a quitarle importancia —le advirtió, asombrado por su reacción—. Compartir un abrazo público con tu amante el día de nuestra boda no es un comportamiento aceptable desde ningún punto de vista.

—Por Dios santo, Haruka no es mi amante ni mi nada...

—Sé lo que vi —interrumpió Darien, gélido.

—Le gusto a Haruka desde hace años, pero nunca lo he considerado más que un amigo —admitió Serena, molesta por tener que darle explicaciones—. Le dolió que me casara contigo y vino al aeropuerto a despedirse. No podía rechazarlo de nuevo. Me cae bien y me da lástima, ¡por eso dejé que me besara!

—Eso me habría parecido convincente si no hubieras estado llorando sobre él cuando te vi.

—¡Lloraba por lo infeliz que me habías hecho! —el dolor y la ira de Serena alcanzaron el punto álgido.

—¿Yo te había hecho infeliz? —repitió Darien como un trueno—. ¿Qué había hecho?

—Que a Haruka le doliese mi marcha y me diese esas flores era la primera cosa agradable que me ocurría en todo el día. Piensa en eso, Darien... se supone que éste es el día de mi boda. ¡Y ha sido horrible! —dijo ella llorosa, dejando aflorar los sentimientos que había suprimido durante todo el día.

—¿Por qué ha sido horrible? —exigió él con fiereza.

—Seguramente no tendré otra boda —proclamó Serena. El orgullo la ayudó a tragarse las lágrimas—. Sé que no podía ser romántico, dadas las circunstancias, pero al menos podrías haber hecho que fuese agradable y amistoso. Pasé dos días recorriendo Londres para buscar este vestido, y no has sido capaz de decirme que estaba bien...

—Yo... —sus pómulos se habían enrojecido.

—Es igual... no te preocupes. Ya me he dado cuenta de que nunca estaré a tu altura. Pero hice un esfuerzo: lo intenté. Tú ni siquiera has intentado ser agradable. Me acusaste de avisar a los periodistas que había en la iglesia. No me trajiste flores y has actuado todo el tiempo como si estar con Hotaru y conmigo fuera un enorme aburrimiento. Haruka fue tan dulce que compararlo contigo fue...

—¿Compararme a mí con ese gorila? —Darien apretó los dientes, aferrándose a esa frase, porque las demás habían tocado demasiadas fibras sensibles.

—Eres un esnob odioso —escupió Serena—. Me tratas como si fuera basura... ¡él me trata como si fuera una persona especial!

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió el silencio que siguió a esa amarga reprimenda. Una azafata entró con un carrito de comida. Serena agachó la cabeza para ocultar sus ojos húmedos y volvió a sentarse. Se estremeció al recordar sus últimas palabras: «Me tratas como si fuera basura... ¡él me trata como si fuera una persona especial!»

Una vocecita interior le dijo que debía ser sincera consigo misma. La verdad era que su día de boda había sido un desastre porque ella había olvidado que era un «trato» en vez de una ocasión festiva. Se había dejado llevar por el entusiasmo.

Había anhelado la atención personal de Darien. Habría gateado sobre cristales para conseguir un cumplido. Su desazón provenía del dolor y la desilusión que había sentido cuando él la trató como un mueble.

No sabía si tenía derecho a quejarse por eso, quizá estaba siendo injusta. Al fin y al cabo, no era una boda entre dos personas que se gustaran. Ella no le importaba un comino a Darien, y tenía que aprender a vivir con eso. Un hombre como él nunca la consideraría especial. Seguramente le había costado mucho esfuerzo soportarla todo el día. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Miró la tentadora comida que habían puesto ante ella y descubrió que ya no tenía hambre. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y cayó al plato.

—Serena... —murmuró Darien con voz tensa.

—¡Déjame en paz! —gimió ella, se puso en pie y corrió hacia el dormitorio.

**NO NO ESE MATRIMONIO NO EMPEZO DE L A MEJOR MANERA POSIBLE… O SI…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Al cuidado del amor**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 6**

CUANDO Darien entró, Serena estaba profundamente dormida. Acurrucada, con los rizos cayendo sobre su delicada mejilla, parecía muy joven, increíblemente bella y alarmantemente vulnerable.

Además, era su esposa. Su esposa. Fue un incómodo momento de verdad para Darien. Era Serena Tsukino de Chiba, marquesa de Shiels. Ella había tenido razones para quejarse, lo reconocía. No estaba acostumbrado a equivocarse, pero había censurado su comportamiento como esposa sin aceptar una sola vez su derecho a que la tratase como si lo fuera.

Un leve movimiento en la cuna atrajo su atención. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con los esperanzados ojos violetas de Hotaru. La niña le dedicó una enorme sonrisa de bienvenida y pataleó con energía. Sin palabras, le estaba dejando ver que quería salir de la cuna y lo consideraba su llave hacia la libertad. Él se divirtió hasta que la niña soltó un grito de desilusión cuando se volvió hacia la puerta.

—Si te sacara de ahí, no sabría qué hacer contigo —se defendió Darien.

Los enternecedores ojos violetas siguieron clavados en él.

—Sí, claro que puedo aprender, pero poco a poco —murmuró Darien, con la esperanza de que volviera a dormirse. Dio otro paso hacia la puerta.

Los ojos violetas brillaron y la boquita de rosa empezó a temblar. Temiendo lágrimas, Darien se tensó. Miró a Serena, que estaba sumida en el profundo sueño del agotamiento.

Inspiró con fuerza y, haciendo acopio de su legendaria habilidad para enfrentarse a lo inesperado, sacó a Hotaru de la cuna. Ella sonrió con entusiasmo.

—Sabes cómo conseguir lo que quieres —le dijo a la niña—. Pero el éxito no siempre va seguido de la recompensa que uno espera. Vamos a ver las noticias financieras juntos.

Serena se despertó al sentir un golpecito en el hombro. Sus pestañas aletearon y enfocó lentamente el rostro moreno de Darien, se le secó la boca. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía reprimir su respuesta a la fascinante atracción que sentía por él.

—Deberías levantarte —murmuró con voz suave—. Aterrizaremos en quince minutos. ¿Has dormido bien?

—No me acuerdo ni de haber apoyado la cabeza —confió ella, mirando el reloj—. ¡Me extraña que Hotaru me haya dejado dormir tanto!

—He estado entreteniéndola.

Se marchó antes de que ella pudiera comentar algo sobre esa sorprendente información.

Diez minutos después, se reunió con él en la cabina principal. Hotaru estaba disfrutando de una siesta en su arnés, un claro signo de satisfacción.

—¿Cómo te has apañado con ella? —preguntó Serena con incomodidad.

—Petirol, un miembro del personal, es madre. Me ha ayudado cuando Hotaru necesitó beber algo —admitió Darien con modestia—. Pero Hotaru ha sido muy buena.

—Gracias por dejarme dormir —Serena se aclaró la garganta—. Te debo una disculpa por enfadarme antes.

—No, no me debes nada —contradijo Darien con seguridad—. Tenías razón al quejarte y siento haberte estropeado el día. Debo confesar que sentía cierto resentimiento por la situación.

A Serena le resultó natural estirar la mano y tocar la de él con un gesto comprensivo.

—Sé que te sientes mal, pero no tienes que disculparte por ser humano. Debe haber sido muy difícil para alguien como tú soportar a un hermano como Zafiro. Y encima cargar con la responsabilidad de Hotaru; es natural que estés harto.

Ese súbito arranque de generosidad por su parte fue demasiado para Darien. La disculpa, la sincera admisión de su culpa y la explicación que creía haberle debido le habían costado muy caras. La inesperada compasión de Hotaru le quemó el orgullo como ácido.

—Me has entendido mal —dijo Darien con voz ácida—. En ningún momento, desde que me enteré de la existencia de mi sobrina, he deseado que otra persona se ocupara ella. No hay persona más adecuada que yo para asumir esa responsabilidad, y nunca la evadiría. No espero que lo entiendas, pero la lealtad a mi familia es una parte tan importante para mí como mi honor.

Serena se puso roja y luego pálida. Por más que lo intentaba, siempre parecía decir o hacer algo equivocado con Darien. Por lo visto, creía que ella era demasiado vulgar y común para comprender la refinada sensibilidad de un aristócrata español.

—Lo que has dicho es odioso —susurró con fervor, había vuelto a herirla—. ¡Yo era tan leal con Mina como lo eres tú con tu preciada familia!

Una hora después, sentada en una larga y opulenta limusina, cruzaba la campiña andaluza. Hasta ese momento había ignorado o rechazado todo intento de Darien para redimirse.

—Ahórrate el esfuerzo. ¡Cómprame el libro! —le dijo cuando él intentó contarle parte de la historia de España.

La carretera empezó a discurrir entre olivos y Darien la informó de que estaban en la finca familiar. Tras lo que a Serena le pareció una eternidad, los olivos dieron paso a naranjos y a un pintoresco pueblo que colgaba en la ladera de una arbolada colina. Los lugareños se asomaban a la puerta y se detenían para mirar la limusina y saludar con la mano.

—¿Seguimos en la tierra de tu familia? —la curiosidad hizo que Serena abandonara su pétreo silencio.

—Sí. Mi tatarabuelo plantó esos robles —le dijo Darien con orgullo.

—Es como el cuento del gato con botas —farfulló Serena. Darien le lanzó una mirada de incomprensión—. El gato con botas quería impresionar al rey haciéndole creer que su dueño era importante y rico. Así que simuló que toda la tierra por la que pasaban pertenecía a un personaje inventado, al que llamó marqués de Carabás.

—Marqués de Carabás —repitió Darien, con un tinte divertido en la voz.

—Ese marqués era parte de un cuento de hadas, pero tú eres real —concedió Serena con aire ausente—. Pero todo esto a mí me parece muy irreal...

La limusina hizo un giro y, a través de los árboles, ella vio una antigua mansión de piedra. Adornada con torres y almenas, como un palacio de cuento, estaba rodeada por un oasis de frondosa vegetación. Era de una belleza indescriptible y ella la observó encantada.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Es muy grande... —Serena encogió los hombros con indiferencia, para ocultar su verdadera reacción—. No creo que vaya a tropezarme contigo cada cinco minutos, ¿verdad?

—No es probable. Quizás debería haber mencionado antes que he contratado a una niñera para que te ayude a cuidar de Hotaru —anunció Darien con cautela.

—Mientras me guste la niñera, me parece perfecto —Serena agradecería la ayuda.

Con demasiada frecuencia había tenido que confiar en la bondad de Calaverait Tenou. Una niñera sería todo un lujo.

La limusina se detuvo en un patio decorado con palmeras en tiestos enormes. El sol del atardecer iluminaba los arcos y columnas de piedra que formaban un pórtico en tres lados de la casa. Había una fuente junto a las pesadas puertas de madera que dejaban ver un suelo pulido como un espejo.

Apoyando a Hotaru en una cadera, Serena cruzó el umbral y se quedó helada al ver la hilera de gente que, en fila, llenaba el enorme vestíbulo.

Darien puso una mano bajo su codo y la guió hacia una elegante anciana que parecía tallada en granito.

—Mi abuela, doña Luna... Serena.

Doña Luna inclinó la cabeza con elegancia y dijo que era un placer dar la bienvenida a su nieto, su esposa y su bisnieta. Serena no la creyó. Sabía que era tan bienvenida como la bruja mala. Rápidamente, centró su atención en Hotaru, que fue recibida con una sincera calidez que transformó la apariencia granítica de su bisabuela. Una sonriente niñera dio un paso adelante, se presentó y se hizo cargo de Hotaru.

—Ven a conocer al resto del personal —urgió Darien, haciendo caso omiso de su consternación cuando vio el amplio número de personas que entraba en esa categoría.

Todos lo que trabajaban en el castillo esperaban para presentarle sus respetos. Darien se hizo cargo de las presentaciones con la seguridad y confianza que parecía acompañarlo en todo momento. Después, cerró la mano sobre la suya y la llevó hacia la escalinata de piedra.

—Debes de estar hambrienta —murmuró.

—Sí... debería haber comido cuando tuve oportunidad —suspiró Serena, mirando la escalinata, las paredes de piedra y los arcos que los rodeaban. Era un castillo auténtico y le parecía fascinante.

—Te disgusté —sonrió él—. Con la esperanza de que me perdones, he pedido que te sirvan algo de comida en tu suite. Quiero que seas feliz en el castillo.

—Tu abuela no estaría de acuerdo contigo.

—Es una pena que no tuviera la oportunidad de conocerte en la boda de tu hermana, querida. Nunca te tratará mal y pronto aceptará nuestra boda.

Serena no estaba tan segura de eso.

—Por cierto, no le he contado a nadie nuestro acuerdo matrimonial. Ese tipo de secretos antes o después llegan a más gente de la que uno desearía.

—¿Quieres decir que doña Luna cree que estamos... casados de verdad? —Serena lo miró desolada—. ¡Deberías decirle la verdad!

—Sólo complicaría las cosas. Conozco bien a mi familia. No lo dudes, es mejor que nuestro matrimonio parezca normal, de momento —declaró Darien.

Serena no estaba de acuerdo, pero captó la indirecta. Era obvio que doña Luna rabiaba de desilusión por que su nieto hubiera desperdiciado su título, su riqueza y su enorme castillo en una insignificante pobretona inglesa. Serena no la culpaba por ello. Darien era el equivalente de un príncipe, y un príncipe merecía una princesa.

Arriba, Darien la condujo a una enorme y bonita sala de estar, que daba a un enorme dormitorio con un fabuloso baño y un vestidor.

—¿Todo esto es sólo para mí? —gimió ella.

—Servirán la cena aquí dentro de cuarenta minutos.

—¿Aquí...? —su alivio fue palpable. Había temido tener que vestirse para bajar a un elegante comedor, y no tenía nada adecuado que ponerse.

—Sí. He organizado una comida informal con tus cosas favoritas...

—No sabes lo que me gusta...

—Llamé a la señora Tenou para informarme, querida —Darien la miró con seriedad—. Apenas has comido en todo el día y es culpa mía. Quiero que te relajes y estés cómoda en el castillo.

—¡Nunca voy a relajarme en un sitio como éste! —Serena soltó una risita incómoda.

—Claro que lo harás —declaró Darien. Puso los dedos bajo su barbilla y la alzó para que lo mirara—. Eres mi esposa y ésta es tu casa. Tu bienestar es prioritario para mí y para el personal.

Durante un largo, interminable momento, ella sólo pudo centrarse en la fuerza de su mirada. Su preocupación por ella encendió una peligrosa llama de felicidad en su interior.

Captó el aroma cítrico de su loción para después del afeitado y deseó inhalarlo como una droga. Sintió un cosquilleo en la pelvis, una sensación aguda y dolorosa. Deseó inclinarse hacia él, retener el evanescente contacto de sus dedos en el cuello. Pero se rebeló contra su debilidad y forzó una sonrisa.

—Bueno, si tengo que sentirme como en casa, tomaré un baño antes de que llegue la comida —dijo—. Pero antes deberías decirme dónde está Hotaru, me gustaría comprobar que está bien sin mí.

Darien se puso tenso un segundo mientras controlaba el deseo que se había encendido como una llama en su interior. La mención de un baño lo había vuelto loco. Deseó echársela al hombro como un cavernícola. La lujuria nunca lo había controlado hasta el punto de hacerle olvidar quién era. Estimulado por la fuerza de esa sensación, suspendió todo pensamiento racional.

Era sexo, sólo sexo, nada de lo que preocuparse. Ella era increíblemente sexy y el hecho de que no fuera consciente de su poder de atracción, sólo incrementaba su atractivo. No recordaba la última vez que había estado con una mujer que pasase ante un espejo sin mirarse. Por no mencionar a una que antepusiera las necesidades de un bebé a las suyas.

Serena echó un vistazo a Hotaru, que dormía plácidamente en una cuna. La mitad del personal femenino de la casa estaba pendiente de ella. Poco después, mucho más tranquila, Serena se sumergió en el agua cálida y perfumada de la enorme bañera a ras de suelo. Apoyó la cabeza y contempló el resto del cuarto de baño, admirada. El sacrificio de estar casada con Darien tendría ciertas compensaciones. No sería suyo, y sí de otras mujeres... pero tenía a Hotaru, un baño de lujo y la promesa de buena comida. Lo negativo era que estaba sola en su noche de bodas.

Pero eso no era nada nuevo. Por desgracia, sabía muy bien que Darien no habría dejado sola a una princesa...

Serena salió de la bañera totalmente refrescada, con una toalla blanca anudada al pecho y una cascada de rizos cayendo sobre sus hombros y espalda. Olisqueó con la nariz y siguió el olor de la comida.

Darien estaba junto a las puertas del balcón, en la sala de estar.

—¡Oh! —Serena se detuvo desconcertada, a unos pasos de la mesa, que ya estaba puesta, y un carrito con comida—. ¿Has traído tú la comida?

Darien clavó los ojos en ella. Con el cabello revuelto y húmedo, la piel rosada y sólo un toalla cubriéndola del pecho a las rodillas, estaba muy atractiva.

—No... He venido a cenar contigo —afirmó. Serena lo miró con sorpresa—. Si queremos dar la impresión de que ésta es una relación normal, no podemos pasar la noche en habitaciones distintas.

—Ah, claro... ya —murmuró Serena, entendiendo que sólo estaba con ella porque no tenía elección. No debía emocionarse por eso—. Será mejor que me vista.

Darien resistió la infantil tentación de decirle que estaba muy bien así.

—Bastará con una bata.

—No tengo, y hace demasiado calor para unos vaqueros. No tengo mucho más aún...

—Quédate como estás —sugirió Darien, ronco.

La tensión vibró en el aire. Él también se había cambiado. Llevaba un pantalón negro que acentuaba sus largas y poderosas piernas, y una camisa azul de cuello abierto, informal pero elegante. Seguía pareciendo sofisticado y deslumbrante.

—¡No pareces tan estirado como siempre! —exclamó Serena antes de poder controlar su franqueza.

Los bien marcados pómulos que daban tanta fuerza e intensidad a su rostro se tiñeron de color. Lo había llamado estirado. Por más vueltas que le dio a la palabra, no encontró ningún significado halagador. Era un término que él asociaba a sus parientes más pesados, los que estaban atrapados por las convenciones y la rutina. Ella lo consideraba estirado. Sólo era siete años más joven que él. No había creído que fuera una diferencia tan insalvable.

—Deberíamos comer —dijo Darien, negándose a reaccionar ante ese comentario espontáneo.

—Lo decía sólo por tu forma de hablar y los trajes... —Serena sabía que lo había ofendido—. No estoy acostumbrada a los hombres de negocios, supongo que todos llevan traje...

—¿Cómo es mi forma de hablar? —Darien no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta.

—No pretendía decir nada crítico —dijo Serena con ansiedad, sentándose al borde de la silla—. Tienes unos modales maravillosos y no puedes evitar ser formal... Quiero decir que... eres marqués...

—Y estirado —concluyó Darien. Alzó los hombros, pero la palabra parecía haberse grabado a fuego en su alma—. Vamos a comer.

Serena se levantó para examinar el contenido del carrito y exclamó con deleite al ver costillas asadas, pizza y patatas fritas, junto a muchas otras opciones.

—¿Has llamado a un sitio de comida rápida?

—Quería que tuvieras comida a tu gusto.

—Como montones de cosas mucho más sanas, pero Calaverait no lo sabe. La verdad es que Calaverait y Haruka comen este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo, a mí sólo me gustan de vez en cuando —mientras hablaba, Serena tiró un montón de cojines sobre la alfombra. Después abrió las puertas del balcón para que entrase el fresco.

En un instante, la elegante habitación quedó desorganizada y más llena de vida. Darien comprendió que sentarse a la mesa, cuando había un perfecto suelo de madera, podría considerarse estirado. Mientras Serena vaciaba el carrito y colocaba los platos en el suelo, estilo merienda campestre, abrió la botella de champán y llenó las copas. Ella comió sin utilizar cubiertos, lamiéndose las puntas de los dedos como un gato. Cortó un trozo de pizza, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo mordisqueó.

Hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido que ver a una mujer comer fuese una experiencia sensual. Estaba fascinado.

—¿De qué te gustaría hablar? —le preguntó alegremente, bebiendo un sorbo de champán.

—Mis estirados buenos modales me impidieron preguntarte por qué tu hermana y tú tenéis distintos padres —admitió Darien.

—Ah, eso —Serena se tensó, pero intentó disimular su incomodidad—. El padre de Mina estaba casado con nuestra madre, Ikuko. Era un ejecutivo y pasaba poco tiempo en casa. Ikuko conoció a mi padre cuando pintaba la casa...

—¿Era artista?

—Pintaba paredes, no cuadros —corrigió Serena—. Bueno, la dejó embarazada de mí y ella dejó a su marido por él...

—¿Y? —la animó Darien.

—Mi padre no era buen partido e Ikuko comprendió su error. Cuando yo tenía un mes, volvió con su marido y me dejó con mi padre.

—Eso debió de ser duro para tu padre...

—Papá hacía cualquier cosa por dinero, Ikuko se lo envió todos los meses hasta que cumplí los dieciséis años. Nunca me visitó. Borró la aventura como si no hubiera ocurrido —Serena alzó la barbilla con un brillo desafiante en sus expresivos ojos celestes.

—Seguramente estaba avergonzada de lo que había hecho —murmuró Darien con gentileza, percibiendo el dolor que ella intentaba ocultar. Estiró el brazo y puso los dedos sobre los suyos con un gesto reconfortante e instintivo, inusual en él—. Te las arreglaste muy bien sin ella.

—¿De veras lo crees? —Darien estaba tan cerca, que Serena se quedó sin aliento.

—Te doblas, pero no te rompes —dijo él, inclinándose hacia ella y acariciándole el labio inferior.

Ella se quedó quieta, con el corazón desbocado bajo la toalla. Sentía los senos hinchados y confinados. Sólo podía centrarse en él. Si no la besaba, la frustración la mataría.

Un pulgar masculino rozó un rizo dorado de forma sutil. Sus abrasadores ojos zafiros se encontraron con los suyos. El nudo de tensión que Serena sentía en su interior se acrecentó.

—Me encanta tu pelo... tiene vida propia.

—Darien... —musitó ella, recostándose en los almohadones y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Se sentía muy desvergonzada, pero la dominaba un anhelo más fuerte que ella.

Su aliento le acarició la mejilla. Él, tomándose su tiempo, jugueteó con sus labios. Ella sintió una espiral de deseo que recorría todo su cuerpo. Sin saber lo que hacía, tiró de él para acercarlo. Él se resistió y soltó una risa ronca, mirándola con ojos brillantes y satisfechos.

—No reacciono bien a las mujeres dominantes —rió.

—¡No te burles de mí! —dijo ella sintiéndose tonta y expuesta. Se sentó de golpe.

—Por Dios, bromeaba —Darien se levantó preocupado por su rechazo.

—No. ¡Te burlabas! —lo acusó Serena—. Antes de que te hagas a la idea de que soy demasiado entusiasta...

—Eres como una antorcha —Darien la tomó entre sus brazos—. Nunca serías demasiado entusiasta para mí. Me excitas tanto y tan rápidamente, que tan cerca de ti no puedo pensar —admitió él con voz ronca y queda.

—¿En serio? —Serena clavó sus enormes y ansiosos ojos celestes en su rostro.

—Ardo por ti, cariño —dijo él, poniendo las manos en sus pómulos.

—Entonces deja de jugar... —tembló al sentir la verdad de su deseo.

—No estoy jugando —Darien reclamó un beso largo, duro y potente, que hizo que a ella le diera vueltas la cabeza—. Créeme, no contaba con esto...

—No se puede planificar todo...

—Pero yo lo hago —gruñó él con frustración, volviendo a besarla—. Esto no debería estar ocurriendo...

—Entonces... ¡para! —enredó los dedos en su espeso cabello negro y apartó su cabeza.

—No puedo... —sus ojos soltaron chispas azules—. Te deseé la primera vez que te vi, hace casi tres años. Ahora te deseó aún más.

Ante esa admisión, sus ojos brillaron como estrellas. Lo que sentía no era amor, pero nunca había esperado amor de Darien. Su deseo sería suficiente para satisfacer su profunda y desesperada necesidad de una respuesta de él. No duraría, pensó febrilmente.

Pero en ese momento sentía un deseo equivalente al suyo y no desaprovecharía el momento por orgullo. Él apretó los labios contra los suyos. La dulce y penetrante invasión de su lengua hizo que gimiera en voz alta. La levantó en sus brazos sin ningún esfuerzo. La dejó en la cama y le quitó la toalla. Ella cruzó los brazos instintivamente sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

—No puedes ser tímida conmigo... —Darien miró sus ojos asustados y sus mejillas ardientes con sorpresa.

—No soy tímida —negó Serena como pudo, aprovechando su sorpresa para apartarse. Abrió la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas con la rapidez de una lagartija—. Nada tímida —añadió con énfasis, sentándose para empezar a desabrocharle la camisa y distraerlo.

—Entonces, deja que te mire —Darien bajó la sábana antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar. Gruñó con aprecio al ver sus tersos senos. La atrajo hacia sí con un poderoso brazo, y exploró sus firmes y cremosos senos con pericia.

El más mínimo roce hacía que su piel ardiera. Ella apretó los dientes y sus caderas se movieron bajo la sábana. Cuando empezó a acariciar sus hinchados pezones, no pudo evitar un gemido.

—Eres aún más bella de lo que pensaba, cariño —dijo Darien, admirando las redondeadas curvas que había descubierto—. Y cien veces más receptiva.

Se estiró y terminó de quitarse la camisa. Los fuertes músculos de su torso se flexionaron, acentuando la anchura de su pecho y la firmeza de su vientre plano. Rizos oscuros salpicaban su pecho. Ella inhaló con ansia. Su corazón se había acelerado al máximo. Era un hombre espectacular. No dejó de mirarlo hasta que él se quitó los pantalones y, por vergüenza, desvió la vista.

—Ven aquí —urgió Darien.

Ella se puso de rodillas, mirándolo entre las pestañas, ruborizada y avergonzada por su desnudez. Él la agarró como si fuera una muñeca. Puso las manos en sus caderas la alzó y la apretó contra su musculoso cuerpo; una electrizante mezcla de texturas para su suave piel. Fue consciente del empujón ardiente y duro de su erección, y de su febril deseo de él.

Se sentía programada, esclavizada por la promesa del placer que prometía.

—Tócame —murmuró, temblorosa.

—Hasta que me supliques que pare —la tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama y se tendió sobre ella, fuerte, bronceado y sensual como un dios pagano. Inclinó la cabeza sobre sus pezones rosados y los rozó con la lengua. Ella arqueó la espalda y gritó cuando sintió sus dientes y su boca. Sintió que su pelvis llameaba.

—No pares —susurró, moviendo las caderas contra la sábana, asombrada por el ardor que quemaba el centro de su ser.

Darien abrió sus muslos. Con destreza, apartó los rizos que protegían su feminidad y la tocó donde nunca había sido tocada antes. Ese gesto íntimo pudo con ella, dominándola y haciéndola retorcerse en una espiral de placer insostenible.

—Darien... —su nombre sonó como una plegaria en sus labios. No pudo contener las oleadas que la dominaban. Alzó las caderas con un ritmo sinuoso, tan viejo como el tiempo, gimiendo una y otra vez.

—Cariño... me intoxicas —confesó él—. Quiero darte más placer del que te haya dado nadie nunca.

Cuando penetró en su interior, todo su cuerpo estalló con la ferocidad de un incendio. Él súbito dolor provocado por esa invasión la tomó por sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y ahogó el grito involuntario contra su hombro.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —Darien se detuvo y la miró.

—No...

—Sé que te he hecho daño —jadeó él, admirando la luminosa claridad de sus ojos—. ¿He sido demasiado brusco?

—Claro que no... —el rubor tiñó su rostro, pero era demasiado orgullosa y cauta como para admitir que él era su primer amante.

—Me excitas más allá del control —confesó Darien, hundiéndose lentamente en su cuerpo, cada vez más receptivo—. Olvidé lo pequeña, lo frágil que eres.

Cada sutil movimiento la envolvía en un placer dulce y ardiente. Poco a poco aceleró el ritmo y ella se perdió en un destello de sensaciones. Colocó las manos bajo sus caderas y la alzó hacia él, penetrándola con urgencia. El corazón de ella se disparó y se quedó casi sin aliento. La necesidad y la excitación se fundieron, convirtiéndose en un tormento. Como un terremoto, se perdió en oleadas de placer convulsivo, gritando de júbilo y sorpresa.

Después, Darien la abrazó, besó la parte superior de su cabeza y estudió el ornamentado techo. La tenía rodeada con los brazos, posesivo. Nunca había disfrutado de un sexo tan fantástico. Y ella era suya, con firma y alianza. Deseó dar un puñetazo al aire y gritar.

Se sentía satisfecho con la vida en general. Había terminado con una amante que había sido aburrida y quejosa y había descubierto que su esposa era muy apasionada. A no ser que se equivocara de plano, su esposa le había entregado un regalo muy especial que no esperaba en su noche de bodas: su virginidad.

Eso lo había anonadado. Le parecía un milagro que hubiese conservado su perfecto cuerpo para él. De hecho, le debía una humilde disculpa por asumir lo peor la noche que la vio regresar de la playa. De pronto, recordó el trato y le sorprendió haberlo olvidado...

Serena se sentía feliz. No recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz excepto cuando se despertaba tras un sueño maravilloso. Sueños en los que caminaba de la mano con Darien, por parajes soleados. Darien había ocupado un lugar estelar en sus sueños durante tanto tiempo, que era casi una fijación. Acababa de comprobar que estaba a la altura de todas sus fantasías sobre cómo sería en la cama. Tendría el futuro asegurado en sus sueños durante el resto de su vida.

Por primera vez en tres años se permitió recordar que amaba a Darien. Aunque él nunca lo sabría, le había robado el corazón la primera vez que lo vio. No sabía que le resultaba más atractivo en él: su inteligencia, su aspecto, sus modales, su fabulosa sonrisa... Fuera lo que fuera, ningún rival había conseguido suplantarlo.

Ésa era la razón de fuera tan sensible y tan temperamental cuando estaba con Darien. Con él perdía el sentido común.

Eso explicaba por qué le había entregado su virginidad a un hombre que había anunciado desde el primer momento que sería un mujeriego mientras fingía ser un amante esposo. Se preguntó qué estaba fingiendo en ese momento. Su júbilo desapareció a la velocidad de la luz.

Darien decidió que estaba pensando demasiado. No había razón para complicar las cosas ni buscar problemas donde no los había. Quitó a Serena de su pecho, la confinó con un fuerte brazo y la besó hasta quitarle el sentido.

—Deberías haberme advertido que eras virgen, querida —susurró—. Habría procurado no hacerte daño.

Serena, emergiendo de un beso que la había mareado, se quedó horrorizada por el comentario; se había dado cuenta cuando ella esperaba que no lo hiciera.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que era virgen? —forzó una risa, porque estaba convencida de que él no podía saberlo con seguridad—. ¿Es que eso es habitual a mi edad?

—Muy poco habitual —dijo Darien con voz sedosa, apoyándola sobre las almohadas en una posición más íntima—. Pero, por favor, no pienses que me estoy quejando de tu falta de experiencia en la cama...

—¿No? —Serena tenía los labios apretados. Se sentía humillada. Sin embargo, Darien parecía encantado de que fuese una completa novata en cuanto al sexo. La mortificaba lo pronto que había deducido esa realidad. Si no tenía cuidado, pronto estaría preguntándose el significado de que le hubiese entregado su preciosa virginidad. Adivinaría que a ella él le gustaba más de lo que dejaba ver. Entonces sí que moriría de vergüenza.

—No, cariño —confirmó Darien, pasando una mano por uno de sus muslos—. Sospecho que vamos a divertirnos mucho completando las lagunas de tu educación.

—Te confundes conmigo —Serena se apartó de él—. Puede que me haya hecho la inocente para divertirme, pero no era virgen y no sé por qué piensas que lo era.

—¿Por qué intentas negar lo obvio? ¿Por qué te avergüenzas de no haberte acostado con nadie? —la miró sin comprender—. Que fueras virgen en nuestra noche de bodas es excepcional. Deberías sentirte orgullosa.

Ella cerró los puños. Su secreto ya no lo era. Que él supiera que había sido su primer amante hacía que se sintiera expuesta y vulnerable. Sospechando que se había comportado como una tonta con él, salió de la cama. Agarró la toalla del suelo y se envolvió.

—Mira, ¡déjalo ya!

—Vuelve a la cama —murmuró Darien con suavidad, como si tratase con una criatura salvaje.

—No, ya he estado ahí, ya está hecho —le replicó Serena con enfado—. Estuviste

fantástico y me hiciste un favor, ¡dejémoslo así!

—¿Un favor? —Darien se puso rígido y cualquier deseo de tranquilizarla desapareció.

**HAHA COMO QUE SERE ACABA DE HERIR SU ORGULLO…AMBOS SON MEDIO CABEZOTAS...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Al cuidado del amor**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 7**

DICES que te he hecho un favor. Explica lo que quieres decir con eso —ordenó Darien con frialdad letal.

—¿No lo adivinas? —dijo Serena, para ganar tiempo.

—Responde a mi pregunta, por favor —sus duros ojos zafiros la miraron con determinación.

—De acuerdo —Serena alzó los hombros y los dejó caer mientras buscaba una explicación adecuada en su mente. La aterrorizaba que Darien descubriese por qué le había resultado tan fácil llevársela a la cama—. Te utilicé —afirmó con atrevimiento.

—No me digas... —Darien, sin inmutarse, arqueó una ceja. Su calma aparente hizo que Serena se sintiera aún más desesperada por defenderse.

—Tengo casi veintitrés años y me pareció que ya era hora de que dejase de ser virgen —le aclaró—, así que te elegí para ocuparte de ello.

—Hiciste... ¿qué? —esa descarada afirmación encolerizó a Darien. La miró incrédulo.

La tensión se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo. Serena palideció.

—Eres un hombre de mundo —murmuró—. Pensé que harías que fuese una experiencia agradable... y lo fue. ¿Podemos dejar el tema?

Darien habría descartado esa fantasiosa afirmación, pero recordó que lo había recibido envuelta en una toalla y que lo había atraído a los almohadones.

—¿Me seleccionaste como una especie de semental para que practicase el sexo contigo?

—Mira, cuanto menos hablemos del tema, mejor —farfulló Serena con las mejillas rojas, deseando que se le hubiera ocurrido una historia menos complicada.

Darien saltó de la cama, airado, y empezó a vestirse a toda prisa. El claustrofóbico silencio intimidó y asustó a Serena.

—¿Darien...?

—¡Silencio! —su tono de desdén y rechazo fue como una cuchillada para Serena—. Había empezado a pensar en ti como en mi esposa. ¡Menuda risa! No cometeré ese error de nuevo. Puede que te juzgase mal la noche después de la boda de tu hermana, pero piensas como una fulana y te comportas como tal. ¡Tendrá que helarse el infierno para que vuelva a acostarme contigo!

—No seas así —todo rastro de color desapareció del rostro de Serena—. No te enfades conmigo...

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Mi aprobación? —Darien la miró con frialdad—. Tus estándares no son los míos. De ahora en adelante, cumpliremos el trato que hicimos.

A ella le temblaban las manos. Lo había ofendido de verdad. Se dio la vuelta para que no la viera; tenía los ojos llorosos y el rostro rígido. Se dijo que sería mejor así, no deberían haberse acostado. Debía haber tenido más autocontrol. Hacía tres años había oído a Zafiro hablar con envidia del fabuloso éxito de su hermano con las mujeres. El sexo debía de ser algo sin importancia para Darien. Tenía a demasiadas mujeres a su alcance, y nadie valoraba lo que tenía en abundancia. Lo que no podía soportar era que Darien estuviera tan enfadado con ella como para condenarla por pensar como una fulana.

Se encerró en el cuarto de baño y estudió sus ojos lacrimosos. Deseó que el sueño hubiera durado un poco más; no debería haberle contado esa estúpida historia de que se había acostado con él para librarse de su virginidad. No entendía que la hubiera creído; tenía que haber notado que le parecía irresistible. Pero ella no debía olvidar que se había casado con ella para que cuidase de Hotaru; había prometido dejarlo libre. Esa idea se convirtió en un tortura.

Después de una mala noche, Serena se levantó poco después de las siete: Hotaru estaría despierta y esperándola. La desconcertó encontrar a Darien en la habitación, con la niña en brazos y hablándole en español.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí —Serena decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para aclarar las cosas.

—Pensé que debía despedirme de Hotaru —dijo él con rostro inescrutable.

—Despedirte... ¿vas a algún sitio? —Serena lo miró con desconsuelo—. ¡Gracias por no despertarme! —en cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió, hasta a ella le sonó infantil.

—No vi razón para molestarte tan temprano. Pensaba telefonearte después —aseveró Darien con seguridad—. Tengo negocios que atender. Había pensado tomarme un par de días libres, pero no puede ser.

—¿Cuándo volverás? —Serena estaba tensa y pálida.

—No lo sé —admitió él con calma—. Volaré a Japón y luego a Nueva York. Después, tengo que ocuparme de asuntos en Madrid.

—Darien... —el dolor, la desilusión y la frustración la atenazaban—. ¿No crees que deberíamos hablar?

—Creo que todo lo que había que decir quedó dicho anoche —replicó él terminante, pero cortés.

El orgullo y la sensación de inseguridad silenciaron la disculpa y la explicación que Serena tenía en los labios. Se había enfrentado con demasiado frecuencia al rechazo y a la desilusión. Él ni siquiera tenía por qué estar interesado en sus palabras; al fin y al cabo, ella no era un elemento importante en el exclusivo mundo de Darien. No tenía por qué arriesgarse a sufrir su desdén. Quizá fuera mejor dejar pasar un par de semanas antes de volver a hablar con él.

—Buenos días, Serena —doña Luna salió al patio cubierto donde Serena cosía mientras Hotaru jugaba a sus pies, sobre una alfombra—. Debes de ser la novia más afanosa que ha entrado nunca en esta familia. Siempre estás trabajando.

—Ésto no es trabajo... es placer —dio un punto sobre el tapiz de bordado y alzó la vista—. No estoy acostumbrada a no hacer nada.

—¿Puedo ver el bordado?

Serena se lo enseñó. La anciana suspiró con admiración al ver el intrincado dibujo de hojas y pájaros.

—Este trabajo es de una calidad excepcional. Tienes mucho talento. ¿Quién te enseñó? ¿Fue tu madre?

—No conocí a mi madre. Fue una vecina a la que solía visitar cuando era niña —los ojos de Serena se nublaron de tristeza al recordar a la anciana que le había proporcionado una válvula de escape a su creatividad. La posibilidad de huir del ruidoso caos de la casa de su padre y visitar un hogar organizado había sido muy bienvenida—. Me enseñó a coser cuando tenía cuatro años y seguía aprendiendo de ella diez años más tarde, cuando murió.

—Debes de haber sido una alumna excelente. Quizás algún día puedas matricularte en un curso de restauración textil —doña Luna colocó a Hotaru en su regazo, sonriendo con placer—. Hay muchos bordados y tapices en casa que podrías restaurar.

—Incluso si hiciera un curso, no creo que a Darien le gustara que tocase objetos de la herencia familiar —dijo Serena, incómoda.

—Ahora eres parte de su familia —su acompañante la miró con sorpresa. En ese momento, llegó una sirvienta con una bandeja.

—He pedido té inglés —confió doña Luna—. Y pastas.

Serena sirvió el té en las finas tazas de porcelana. Durante la última semana muchos parientes y vecinos de Darien habían hecho visitas formales para conocerla, y doña Luna la había apoyado mucho. De hecho, la anciana parecía empeñada en conocer a la esposa de su nieto. Serena lamentaba que su tristeza le estuviera impidiendo responder mejor al interés de doña Luna.

—¿Tienes noticias de Darien? —preguntó doña Luna con amabilidad.

—No... hace un par de días que no me llama —Serena enrojeció, sintiéndose muy vulnerable.

—Debe de estar muy ocupado —le aseguró doña Luna con la intención de tranquilizarla.

Serena se preguntó con quién estaría ocupado. No tenía sentido atormentarse, porque no tenía ningún control sobre lo que hacía Darien. La tristeza que intentaba reprimir se desbordó. No era ningún consuelo saber que habían sido sus palabras las que habían destrozado la frágil relación que empezaba a establecerse entre Darien y ella. Se había ido hacía ocho días. Aunque había telefoneado varias veces, las conversaciones habían sido breves y poco personales.

—Serena... ¿puedo hablarte con libertad? —preguntó doña Luna.

—Por supuesto... —Serena se tensó.

—Pareces infeliz. No quiero inmiscuirme —le aseguró la anciana—, pero, ¿algo va mal?

—No, claro que nada va mal —Serena se apresuró a defenderse, como sabía que Darien desearía de ella.

—Es normal que eches de menos a Darien, siento que hayáis tenido que separaros tan pronto después de la boda.

Las lágrimas quemaron los ojos de Serena. No había creído que echaría tanto de menos de Darien. Pero darse cuenta de que llevaba tres años enamorada de Darien había derrumbado sus defensas naturales.

—Esto es demasiado aburrido para ti sin él —opinó doña Luna—. ¿Por qué no vas a nuestra casa de Madrid unos días? Podrías ir de compras y conocer a otros jóvenes de la familia. Creo que conociste a algunos en la boda de tu hermana.

A Serena la desconcertó y atrajo la propuesta. Estar todo el día sin hacer nada estaba acabando con su confianza en sí misma y deprimiéndola. Pero si iba a Madrid sin que Darien la hubiera invitado, parecería que lo perseguía. Podría molestarse. Los términos de su acuerdo no le otorgaban a ella mucha independencia.

Le gustara o no, había aceptado que Darien podía hacer lo que quisiera. A cambio, sólo le había pedido el derecho a cuidar de Hotaru, y lo tenía. De hecho, en el sentido material el acuerdo funcionaba muy bien. Hotaru y ella vivían a todo lujo. Además, a pesar de sus temores, la abuela de Darien era muy buena con ella. No tenía por qué quejarse.

Por otro lado, pensaba que la noche de bodas que había compartido con Darien había puesto fin al acuerdo original. Al hacer el amor, él había puesto patas arriba su relación platónica. Era tan culpa de Darien como suya. Lo que sentía por él había cambiado y la asustaba el abismo que se había abierto entre ellos. De la noche a la mañana, Darien se había vuelto fríamente cortés e inasequible. Tenían que arreglar ese malentendido.

Decidió que sería mejor llegar a Madrid mientras Darien seguía en el extranjero. Así parecería una coincidencia y él no pensaría que lo perseguía. Si le preguntaba qué hacía allí, le diría, con toda honradez, que ni Hotaru ni ella tenían ropa que ponerse. Antes de la boda había tenido miedo de gastar su dinero en nada que no fuera absolutamente necesario. Ahora, sin embargo, sabía que Darien estaba acostumbrado a mujeres perfectamente acicaladas. Así que se haría un tratamiento de belleza completo. Serena reconoció avergonzada que había poco que no estuviese dispuesta a hacer para recuperarlo.

Si fallaba, no sería por falta de esfuerzo. No tenía nada que perder.

Cruzando el aeropuerto de Barajas, Darien miró su reloj con impaciencia. Estaría en su casa en una hora. Llevaba casi tres semanas fuera del castillo y estaba deseando ver a Serena.

No sólo verla, reconoció para sí con una mueca traviesa. Había actuado como un tonto, pero ninguna mujer conseguía enfadarlo tanto como ella. La amargura de espíritu que había seguido a la discusión era nueva y perturbadora para un hombre que se preciaba de su autodisciplina. No era malhumorado, y no solía guardar rencor. Sin embargo, no podía explicar la explosiva naturaleza de su comportamiento el día de la boda.

Cuando recuperó la lógica, comprendió que la afirmación de Serena de haberlo elegido como semental era ridícula. En un estado normal se habría reído al oírla. No sabía qué le había ocurrido a su sentido del humor aquella noche y durante los días siguientes para que hasta hablar con ella por teléfono le resultase un esfuerzo. Era increíble que hubiese creído esa tonta aseveración durante más de treinta segundos.

Saber que Serena estaba en Madrid había incrementado su deseo de regresar. Hacía seis días que no hablaba con ella. Había trabajado mucho y la diferencia horaria lo obligaba a telefonear a horas inconvenientes. Serena siempre estaba fuera. Supuso que su abuela estaba presentando a Serena y a Hotaru a todos los amigos y parientes que tenían.

El chófer estaba tan absorto en la revista de famosos que leía, que no percibió la llegada de su jefe hasta el último momento. Disculpándose, el hombre corrió a abrirle la puerta y dejó caer la revista. En la portada había una foto de Serena con el vestido que había llevado el día de su boda. Darien agarró la revista con incredulidad. Descubrió un artículo de varias páginas, salpicado con fotos de su esposa. Tachaban el vestido que tanto había odiado él como lo último de lo último en moda nupcial. También se veía a Serena, modesta y digna, sentada en el salón de su casa de Madrid. Le horrorizó que hubiera dejado a la prensa entrar en una de sus viviendas. Serena en una pasarela, del brazo de su prima, Rei, en un pase de modas benéfico... Serena llegando al estreno de un musical con un vestido de noche rojo ajustado como una segunda piel... Serena luciendo una longitud desorbitada de pierna, con una minifalda rosa a rayas, saliendo de un Ferrari.

Se preguntó de quién sería ese maldito Ferrari.

Llamó a la casa y descubrió que Serena había salido. Preguntó dónde estaba y le mencionaron un club de moda como posibilidad. Pidió al chófer que fuera hacia allí y llamó a su abuela a preguntar por qué no había sido informado de que su esposa estaba sola en la ciudad.

—¿Necesita Serena tu permiso? —preguntó doña Luna.

—No. Sin embargo, pensé que estarías con ella.

—Sólo los dos primeros días. Madrid me agota y Serena hace amigos con mucha facilidad. Es única y tiene un estilo tremendo.

Darien colgó muy descontento. Empezó a leer el texto, esperando descubrir a quién pertenecía el Ferrari y una explicación de la presencia de su esposa en él.

—Excelencia... cuando acabe, ¿podría devolverme la revista? —preguntó el chófer con desazón—. Mi mujer ha empezado un álbum de recortes sobre la marquesa. Debe de estar muy orgulloso de ella. ¡Tanta belleza y vitalidad!

Serena sonrió cuando Seiya, el amigo de Rei, la invitó a volver a salir a la pista. Se resistió a mirar el reloj. Darien ya debía de haber llegado del aeropuerto. Se sentía orgullosa de haber respetado las reglas de su acuerdo. Aunque deseaba verlo desesperadamente, había sido fuerte. No había sucumbido al deseo de ir a recibirlo al aeropuerto, ni se había quedado en casa esperando la llegada de su dueño y señor.

Desde lo alto de la escalera que llevaba a la pista de baile, Darien buscó a Serena.

Estrechó los ojos al verla. Su vestido, color antracita, no tenía espalda ni mangas, se pegaba a sus delicadas curvas y brillaba bajo las luces cuando giraba, con la melena flotando a su alrededor. Reía y bailaba con un joven moreno, Seiya Kou, hijo de uno de sus rivales en los negocios. No lo habría inquietado más ver a un tiburón dar vueltas alrededor de Serena. Bajó los escalones de dos en dos y fue directo hacia la pareja.

Serena estaba disfrutando de la música; se quedó paralizada al ver a Darien. Su altura y presencia llamaba la atención. Miró su apuesto rostro y todo lo demás pareció desaparecer.

Se encontró con sus zafiles ojos y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Perdió el aliento.

—Dile adiós a Seiya, querida —dijo Darien, poniendo una mano sobre la suya.

Serena se sintió eufórica. Había ido a buscarla. Si hubiera escalado el Everest por ella, no se habría sentido más emocionada.

—Tengo que irme —le dijo a su compañero de baile.

**HAHA QUE GRAN CONSEJO EL DE DOÑA LUNA ESTARA CELOSO DARIEN?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Al cuidado del amor**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 8**

DARIEN rodeó la espalda de Serena y la llevó hacia la salida. Estaban casi allí cuando ella pensó que no podía irse sin decírselo a su prima, Rei. Aunque hacía poco que se conocían, se llevaban tan bien, que Serena la consideraba una amiga íntima.

—Tengo que decirle a Rei que me voy...

—Puedes llamarla desde la limusina, lo entenderá.

—No, eso no estaría bien. Dame dos minutos —suplicó Serena. Se liberó y fue a la mesa donde estaba sentada Rei.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que irme...

—He visto a Darien llegar —aceptó la elegante morena con ironía.

Serena le sonrió con alivio; apenas tenía secretos con la prima de Darien. Gracias a Rei, una diseñadora de moda famosa, había conocido a mucha gente y se había integrado en la vida social. Volvió junto a Darien, pero la ironía de su amiga había apagado su entusiasmo. Aunque la excitaba la idea de estar con Darien de nuevo, la reacción de Rei le hizo preguntarse si debería haber sido más fría con él.

Dentro de la limusina, Darien extendió las manos hacia ella. No pensó en resistirse.

Sintió un delicioso escalofrío de anticipación.

—Bésame... —le susurró, temblorosa.

Darien no tenía costumbre de intimar en una limusina. Miró su rostro arrebatado y sus increíbles ojos celestes. Sus labios eran pura tentación.

—Darien... —Serena rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

Darien se descubrió imaginándosela medio desnuda, tirada sobre el asiento de cuero. Se excitó de inmediato, con una fuerza inusitada e irresistible. Apoyó los dedos en sus mejillas y capturó su boca con pasión.

Fue como si pulsara un botón que provocara un incendio en Serena. Todo su cuerpo respondió a ese asalto sensual con entusiasmo.

Jadeando, Darien ejercitó todo su control para apartarse de ella y no poner en práctica las fantasías que llenaban su mente.

—Esperemos a llegar a casa.

Serena, comprendiendo que el chófer podía verlos, enrojeció. Se había echado sobre Darien, sin pensarlo. Deseó morirse allí mismo. Siempre se comportaba como una tonta delante de él. Tenía que distanciarse.

—Estás impresionante con ese vestido —comentó Darien; si hablaba tal vez consiguiera no ponerle las manos encima hasta que llegasen a casa.

—Gracias... —Serena esbozó una sonrisa esplendorosa y olvidó su intención de ser más fría.

—Pero... —Darien entrelazó los dedos con los suyos e hizo una pausa—, tengo que admitir que me parece demasiado revelador para que se lo ponga mi esposa.

—Oh... —Serena se sorprendió y desalentó al oír la inesperada crítica—. Pero no es demasiado corto, ni transparente, ni nada de eso.

—Llama demasiado la atención, cariño —aseveró Darien con seriedad—. Muchos hombres te miraban.

Serena parpadeó y bajó las pestañas antes de que él pudiera ver su expresión.

Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Era increíble; como los hombres la miraban, le echaba la culpa al vestido.

—Quizá pensaban que soy bonita —se atrevió a sugerir.

—Lo que sea... No me gusta que otros hombres te miren así —afirmó él sin dudarlo.

Fue como si amaneciera en el interior de Serena. Si no se equivocaba, Darien tenía celos de que otros hombres la mirasen.

—De hecho —continuó Darien, sin soltar su mano—, no es buena idea que salgas a un club con una pandilla de solteros.

—¿Por qué? —ella juntó las cejas, perpleja.

—Seiya Kou es un mujeriego...

—Ah, ya lo sé —interrumpió Serena—. Rei me avisó, pero también me dijo que no te llegaba a ti a la suela de los zapatos.

—No me parece bien que hables de mí con otros miembros de mi familia —Darien se tensó ante esa inesperada respuesta.

—Bien... —Serena apretó los labios y liberó su mano—, no te gusta el vestido, no te gusta que hable con tus parientes, no te gusta que salga a un club...

—Lo que estoy intentando decir —intervino Darien con voz sedosa y firme— puede resumirse en una frase.

—Pues di la frase mágica y ahorra tiempo —aconsejó Serena, sintiendo que la cólera empezaba a encenderse en su interior.

—Ya no estás soltera... eres mi esposa.

Serena inspiró con tanta fuerza, que creyó que los pulmones le iban a estallar. Estaban ante la imponente casa de los Chiba. Salió del coche, entró con una sonrisa forzada y fue directa a la escalera.

—¿Serena...? —preguntó Darien con autoridad.

Serena giró en redondo y lanzó a Darien una mirada asesina.

—Una palabra más y habrá un asesinato.

—No he dicho nada que pueda molestarte —contraatacó Darien, retándola con los ojos.

—Eres un... hipócrita —susurró Serena con reproche.

—España te está civilizando, querida —dijo Darien. Creía que había sido tolerante y comprensivo. Había encontrado a su esposa con un vestido provocativo y bailando en un club con un famoso play-boy—. Hace un mes habrías gritado a pleno pulmón, sin importarte quién te oyera.

Fue un comentario desafortunado. Los ojos de ella lo devastaron con su ira tempestuosa.

—Puede que no seas muy alta..., pero a tu manera eres magnífica —comentó Darien, mirándola con aprecio. Subió las escaleras con agilidad—. Te he echado de menos.

—¡Me da igual! —mintió ella—. ¡En momentos como éste, te odio! —tras esa declaración, Serena fue a refugiarse a su dormitorio. Deseaba golpear algo. En realidad deseaba golpearlo a él, pero habría sido una temeridad. No entendía que se atreviera a recordarle que era su esposa con ese tono de superioridad y censura. Ni siquiera tenía derecho a llamarla esposa.

—No me odias —dijo Darien con irritante confianza; la había seguido al dormitorio.

—Teníamos un acuerdo, y tú lo dictaste. ¡Me dijiste que querías mantener tu libertad!

—No lo niego.

—Y de repente, apareces y me dices que debo comportarme como una esposa de verdad.

—Eres una esposa de verdad —aseveró él.

—Puede que técnicamente... pero eso no importa —replicó ella—. Tendrías que practicar lo que predicas.

A Darien le fascinó su modo de hablar. No lo adulaba ni usaba trucos femeninos. No temía decir lo que pensaba. Ninguna mujer había sido tan directa con él, estaba impresionado.

—¿Eso es un hecho?

—Sí lo es —confirmó ella con vehemencia—. Dijiste que querías tu libertad pero eso implica... tiene que implicar que no tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en mi vida... ¿correcto?

—Incorrecto. En realidad te equivocas del todo —declaró él con el rostro tenso—. Esta noche ni si quiera pude soportar verte bailar con otro hombre, me pareció mal.

—No puedo creer lo que oigo —Serena abrió los ojos como platos.

—Eres mi esposa. Llevas mi anillo en el dedo. Vives en mi casa. No puedes ser mi mujer y ser independiente...

—Oh, sí, ¡claro que puedo! —discutió Serena.

—Es una contradicción de términos...

—¿Igual que esposo y hombre libre? —sugirió Serena con tono almibarado.

—Una buena comparación. Pero cada vez que me gritas, me siento casado, cariño —confió Darien con un brillo burlón en los ojos.

Serena lo miró de arriba abajo. No iba a dejarse vencer sólo por que fuera un hombre increíblemente apuesto con una sonrisa devastadora.

—Es obvio que muchas mujeres te han permitido esas tonterías, pero yo no lo haré —le advirtió—. De ninguna manera aceptaré eso de una norma para ti y otra distinta para mí.

—Eso no es lo que defiendo.

—Es exactamente lo que defiendes. Eres imposible. Crees que siempre sabes lo que haces...

—No sabía lo que hacía cuando me casé contigo. Debía de estar loco; fue un error de juicio —admitió Darien—. No imaginé las complicaciones que provocaría la consumación de nuestro matrimonio. Pero desde esa noche, mi deseo de libertad me parece injusto e irreal —se hizo un intenso silencio. Serena había escuchado cada palabra, temblorosa.

—Por lo que a mí respecta, puedes olvidar lo que ocurrió nuestra noche de bodas. ¡Querías mantener tu libertad y puedes seguir haciéndolo! —le espetó—. No me debes nada y, si te mantienes alejado de mí, podemos volver al trato que hicimos. Sólo tenemos que ser sensatos a partir de ahora y olvidar que tuvimos un desliz.

Los ojos de él brillaron como rayos de sol al oír esa franca proposición. Aguantó su mirada.

—Es una oferta muy generosa en estas circunstancias. Pero hay un problema...

—¡Nada es perfecto, Darien! —replicó Serena con fiereza; sentía que se le partía el corazón. Le había costado mucho hacerle esa generosa oferta. En realidad, le habría gustado encadenarlo a la pata de la cama.

—Lo sé, pero no he podido olvidar nuestra noche de bodas y no puedo mantenerme alejado de ti. Sospecho que ser «sensato» puede estar fuera de mi alcance.

—¿Perdona? —Serena lo miró confusa, totalmente desconcertada por esa aseveración.

—Eres increíblemente tentadora. Me siento muy atraído por ti. Luché contra ello cada momento que estuve lejos de ti, querida —se oyó Darien admitir; saber que había perdido esa batalla seguía siendo como si le frotaran sal en una herida—. Esa atracción no es sensata y no cabe en el trato que hicimos. Pero, en este momento, no quiero estar con ninguna otra mujer; quiero estar contigo.

—Pero... pero se supone que no debe ser así —farfulló Serena, asombrada.

—Así es como tiene que ser —afirmó Darien, cuadrando la barbilla—. Olvidemos cómo debía ser. No puedo soportar que tengas la misma libertad que pedí para mí. Por el momento, disfrutemos de estar casados.

Serena no era tonta. Una enorme sonrisa intentaba curvar sus labios; le estaba ofreciendo lo que deseaba, pero había oído la matización: en este momento, quiero estar contigo. Él decía directamente que llegaría un momento en el que no sería así. Por el momento, disfrutemos de estar casados; de nuevo, la sugerencia se limitaba al presente, sin referencia de futuro. No sugería que hicieran de su matrimonio algo real; lo que proponía era que lo considerasen como una aventura. Básicamente, si reducía lo que había dicho al mínimo, sólo le ofrecía fidelidad a corto plazo y sexo.

—Esta noche, me habría gustado que fueras a recibirme al aeropuerto —admitió Darien para que lo supiera para la próxima vez—. Cuando no te vi allí, decidí no volver a casa sin ti. Quizá sólo entonces me permití admitir cuánto había estado deseando verte.

Serena se acercó a él lentamente, como atraída por un imán invisible. A las condiciones de fidelidad y sexo acababa de unir la de ir a recibirlo al aeropuerto y pensaba que era una petición dulce e inesperada…

—Apenas he hablado contigo desde que te fuiste...

—Has evitado mis llamadas...

—Sí... —ella se sonrojó porque era verdad—, pero eras muy frío al teléfono.

—Estaba en guerra conmigo mismo, querida. No volveré a estarlo —prometió Darien.

El alivio hizo que a Serena se le fuera la cabeza. Podría haberse ahogado en sus fantásticos ojos y muerto feliz. Se recordó que nada duraba para siempre. La vida no ofrecía ninguna certeza. Pero amaba a Darien y estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que fuera. Nunca le pediría que siguiera casada con él para siempre. No la amaba, sólo sentía lujuria.

Pensó, con dolor, que nunca podrían tener un futuro juntos. Él no lo sabía y no veía razón para contárselo, pero Serena era muy consciente de que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de tener un hijo. Y él tenía un título, un castillo ancestral y siglos de historia familiar. Aunque no quisiera atarse aún, en algún momento desearía pasar ese título y esa herencia a un hijo de su sangre. Comprensiblemente, desearía una esposa que le diera hijos en el futuro. Ella no podía figurar en ese futuro.

—Pareces triste —murmuró él, abrazándola al notar la mirada distante que había oscurecido sus ojos.

—No lo estoy... no —insistió Serena, estirándose para aflojarle la corbata y el cuello de la camisa.

Negándose a que lo distrajera, atrapó sus dedos con los suyos, le dio la vuelta a su mano y posó los labios en la palma. Después, la miró a los ojos.

—¿Por qué estás triste?

—Es un secreto... nada que pueda interesarte...

—Inténtalo —la urgió Darien. En el momento en que mencionó que le ocultaba algo, lo quemó la necesidad de saber qué era ese secreto.

—No, algunas cosas son privadas —dijo ella, pasando la yema del dedo por el ángulo de su mandíbula. Tenía una sombra de barba en el mentón y eso hacía que su bella y sensual boca pareciese aún más sensual.

Darien agachó la arrogante cabeza y acarició su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua.

Ella gimió al sentirlo y le temblaron las piernas.

—Si el secreto tiene que ver con algún problema, quizá pueda ayudarte a resolverlo —comentó él.

Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza para controlar las lágrimas que había provocado su oferta. Adoraba su orgullo, su confianza y su convicción de que podía arreglarlo todo, excepto la muerte. Además de su idea de que era su deber y responsabilidad ocuparse de cualquier cosa que la preocupara a ella.

—No éste en concreto —rezongó ella.

—Confía en mí... —mientras hablaba, se preguntó si el secreto estaba relacionado con su esterilidad. No quería pensar en eso. Ese tema le resultaba incomprensiblemente doloroso.

—No... —su voz sonó apagada porque tenía la cara húmeda enterrada en su camisa mientras intentaba controlar sus emociones.

Él no tenía por qué saber que era estéril, era innecesario. No podía soportar la idea de que la compadeciera. Peor aún, podría considerarla inválida, menos mujer y menos atractiva.

Había descubierto, sin pensarlo, que la gente tendía a asociar la fertilidad con muchos otros atributos femeninos.

—Algún día confiarás en mí, cariño —afirmó Darien con fervor. La rodeó con sus brazos y la alzó en el aire. La apretó contra su musculoso pecho y pegó la boca en la suya con un beso apasionado y embriagador. Las costillas de Serena se quejaron y le faltó el oxígeno, pero apreció esa entusiasta demostración de protección y fuerza masculina.

Él la depositó en la cama con cuidado y se quitó la corbata y la chaqueta.

—¿De verdad no ha habido nadie desde...? —apuntó Serena con timidez.

—Por primera vez en mi vida adulta, me he entregado al celibato —sonrió él, quitándose la camisa.

Serena se quitó los zapatos y se recostó en los almohadones como un diosa tentadora, con la espalda arqueada, los pechos prominentes, las rodillas elevadas para lucir las piernas en todo su esplendor.

—Has estado practicando poses seductoras —acusó Darien, divertido.

Serena movió un hombro con languidez y dejó que el tirante de su vestido se deslizara por el brazo, dejando a la vista la curva de un seno.

—Y la práctica ha sido muy productiva —concedió Darien con un tono de voz distinto, impresionado pero también teñido de sospecha—. No habrás estado haciendo esto para otro hombre... ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que no! —Serena lo miró con asombro.

—Debería haber vuelto hace más de una semana para aclarar esto —dijo Darien con alivio.

—Quizá no estuvieras preparado.

Darien no estaba seguro de estar preparado para la enorme complejidad que había irrumpido en su pausada y tranquila existencia. No había elegido la situación, pero al menos volvía a sentir que la controlaba. Miró a Serena con masculina actitud posesiva.

No entendía cómo había podido considerarla simplemente bonita. Sus pómulos eran impresionantes, sus ojos eran bellísimos y su cremosa piel era pura perfección.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —susurró Serena, nerviosa.

—Me gusta mirarte, cariño —dijo él con voz espesa. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y la puso sobre sus muslos.

Ella sintió un escalofrío cuando él empezó a abrir los ganchos que sujetaban el delicado corpiño de su vestido. Cuando la libró de la frágil prenda, él descubrió que no llevaba sujetador. Ella dejó de respirar, consciente de la prominencia de sus rosados pezones.

—Eres perfecta —gruñó Darien, inclinándola sobre su brazo y deslizando la boca por la carne firme de su seno, provocando en ella grititos de placer—. Todo el tiempo que he estado fuera, he pensado en hacer el amor contigo... apenas he dormido de deseo por ti.

—Yo sueño contigo —admitió ella, febril.

Darien la levantó e hizo que el vestido cayera a sus pies. Metió un dedo en las braguitas rosa pálido y las envió en la misma dirección. Ella la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Los ardientes ojos zafiros se fundieron con los suyos, después abrió sus muslos y exploró la húmeda entrada al centro de su feminidad. Ella sintió una llamarada en el vientre. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contrajeron.

—Estás lista para mí, cariño —ronroneó Darien con satisfacción masculina.

La alzó en brazos y la colocó a los pies de la cama. Ella temblaba, incapaz de quedarse quieta. Tenía el cuerpo hipersensible, ardiendo de deseo. Muy excitado, él introdujo su ardiente y dura erección ente sus piernas. Ella se levantó hacia él en un tormento de placer.

Después, todo dejó de existir para ella excepto su dominante pasión y la frenética escalada a la cumbre del placer. Perdió el control y las inhibiciones para sumirse en un mundo de abandono voluptuoso. Se aferró a él mientras las dulces convulsiones la llevaban a una explosión de sensaciones.

—No se te ocurra dormirte, querida —le advirtió Darien, aplastándola bajo él y capturando sus hinchados labios con un beso salvaje y sensual.

Serena sonrió aturdida. Su cuerpo seguía pulsando con los temblores del placer. Siempre había pensado que el sexo era algo ridículo, pero cuando Darien se apasionaba, sentía que la intimidad era su pasaporte hasta el cielo. Lo rodeó con los brazos, inhaló el inquietante aroma de su cuerpo bronceado y sudoroso y se maravilló pensando que él había sido creado e inventado única y exclusivamente para ella…

—Eres fantástica —dijo él, apretándola—. Y lo mejor de todo es que eres mía.

—Por un tiempo —rectificó ella sin pensarlo, necesitando recordarse esa realidad.

—Podría ser mucho, mucho tiempo —dijo él, poniéndose tenso.

Por desgracia, Serena no lo creía. No se creía capaz de mantener su atención mucho tiempo. Antes o después, su deseo de libertad resurgiría. Entonces se alegraría de no tener un matrimonio normal y no estar atado a una esposa y unos hijos... Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que Darien y ella no habían utilizado protección las dos veces que habían estado juntos. La asombró que él hubiera sido tan descuidado. Quizá había asumido que tomaba anticonceptivos. Alzó la cabeza, pero no lo miró a los ojos.

—No has tomado precauciones... ejem..., ya sabes, para prevenir un embarazo —farfulló con timidez.

Darien se quedó muy quieto, llamándose estúpido. Podía haber descubierto que conocía su problema. No quería incomodarla admitiendo la verdad.

—Mi error... pensé que tú te habrías ocupado de eso.

—No —relajándose, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Prometo que tendré más cuidado de ahora en adelante —juró Darien, abrazándola.

Acarició sus rizos hasta que la tensión de su frágil cuerpo se disipó. Después, besó la mariposa que tenía tatuada en el hombro.

Pero Serena no podía sobreponerse a su descuido. Pensó en todos los bebés creados por hombres que no tenían ningún interés por ellos y decidió que esa temeridad podía ser una característica masculina común. Se preguntó si había alguna posibilidad de que concibiera.

Era muy poco probable; cuando tenía doce años, su padre le había dicho que el médico dudaba de que pudiera concebir.

—¿Ninguna posibilidad? —le había preguntado ella.

—Alguna, pero escasa. ¿Por qué te preocupa? Los hijos te arruinan la vida. Te irá mejor sin ellos —había dicho su padre.

Así que tenía una posibilidad en diez millones de que ese milagro ocurriera. Ni siquiera sabía por qué pensaba en ello. Darien se horrorizaría si ella se quedase embarazada. Ya debía tener una idea muy clara de la mujer que quería como madre de sus hijos. Una dama de sangre azul, bella y elegante como él. Pero esa mujer sería su segunda esposa. Al menos ella habría sido la primera, eso no podía quitárselo nadie. Aunque sólo fuera su esposa para cuidar de Hotaru y el matrimonio se hubiera consumado porque Darien tenía una libido hiperactiva.

—He arreglado todo para tener un par de semanas libres —confesó Darien—. Necesito pasar más tiempo contigo y con Hotaru.

—De eso no hay duda —Serena extendió los dedos sobre el velludo y viril pecho, y suspiró satisfecha.

—¿Crees que podrías mantenerme ocupado tanto tiempo? —Darien giró, se colocó sobre ella y la miró con pasión.

—No estoy segura —Serena estudió su rostro con un brillo juguetón en los ojos—. Al fin y al cabo, depende de ti.

—¿Y eso?

—Tendrías que superar el atractivo de Seiya —lo retó ella. Darien apreció la broma, aunque su cuerpo se tensó al oírla mencionar a otro hombre.

—Todo lo que pueda hacer él... —alzó los hombros con seguridad—. ¿Lo dudas, cariño?

—No tengo ninguna duda sobre ti... —dijo ella, sintiéndose mucho más segura.

—Eso me asusta —Darien se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que había contenido, buscando el momento adecuado—. Vi el reportaje de la revista...

—¿No te pareció fantástico? ¿Verdad que el fotógrafo me hizo parecer especial? —exclamó Serena con placer—. Lo hice para una asociación benéfica... No te imaginas cuánto donó la revista. Además, el reportero dijo cosas muy agradables sobre mí...

—Suelen hacerlo en publicaciones de esa clase. Si no lo hicieran, la gente no les permitiría el acceso a su vida y a su hogar —comentó Darien con voz seca.

—No pensé en eso. Pero esperaba que vieras la entrevista y te sintieras orgulloso de mí. ¿Qué te pareció? —lo animó ella.

Un Chiba, exceptuando las noticias económicas, no debería ser mencionado en la prensa si la ocasión no era un nacimiento, una boda, o una esquela. Ésa era la actitud de Darien hacia la prensa. Pero decidió evadir la pregunta.

—Me preguntaba de quién era el Ferrari que aparecía en las fotos...

—De Seiya... —dijo ella. Darien estaba descubriendo que la sola mención de ese nombre le ponía los pelos de punta—. Me llevó del piso de Rei al restaurante. Por supuesto, si me sacas a cenar una vez a la semana, me enseñas a conducir y me dices que soy bellísima y fantástica a menudo, podría pasarme sin Seiya —le dijo ella con ojos chispeantes.

—Sí a lo de salir a cenar. No a lo de conducir; sería un profesor pésimo. Con respecto a la rutina de seducción de Seiya, no copio —le informó Darien con voz ronca, situándola bajo él a su gusto y haciendo que se estremeciera de anticipación y placer—. Tengo mis propios métodos, corazón.

Fue su sonrisa la que transfiguró a Serena. Esa sonrisa deslumbrante y carismática destinada sólo a ella. Era su sueño y, desterrando sus dudas y miedos, se rindió a él.

**WOW QUE BIEN PARECE QUE ESTE PAR VA A INTENTAR TENER UN MATRIMONIO DE VERDAD AVER COMO LES VA?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Al cuidado del amor**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 9**

SEIS semanas después, Serena estaba sentada en la luminosa habitación de la niña, observando a Darien demostrarle a Hotaru cómo gatear. Estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas, pero consiguió mantener el rostro serio. Darien había leído un libro sobre educación infantil, había memorizado todas las etapas y pretendía que Hotaru se adelantara a los bebés de su edad.

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo —le advirtió Serena—. Puede que algunos bebés gateen a esta edad, pero dudo que Hotaru vaya a ser uno de ellos. Es demasiado perezosa para hacer tanto esfuerzo.

—Quizá sólo necesite que la animen —insistió Darien con testarudez mientras su sobrina se reía al verlo a gatas y levantaba los brazos.

—No, Hotaru no es de esos niños físicamente activos. Se nota en su comportamiento.

Mina era igual. Le encantaba ser perezosa. Era muy difícil conseguir que se levantara por la mañana.

—Pero su hija puede haber salido a mi familia...

—Creo que lo sabríamos ya —intervino Serena—. La habríamos pillado ladrando órdenes al personal a través de las barras de la cuna, fijando sus pautas de desarrollo y amenazando con irse de casa si no le dejamos ver el cierre de la Bolsa.

—Yo no ladro órdenes... —una sonrisa curvó los labios de Darien.

—Bueno, lo haces con educación, pero eres una persona muy mandona —le dijo Serena, viéndolo rendirse a los suspiros de la niña y alzándola en el aire—. Tienes que prometerme una cosa: que no te sentirás decepcionado con Hotaru si no se come el mundo.

—Claro que no —Darien la miró con reproche—. Como padres, podemos esperar y rezar por que goce de buena salud y felicidad cuando crezca. Aparte de eso, su vida será como ella elija.

A Hotaru la impresionó su sensato enfoque. En las últimas semanas había comprobado que Darien estaba demostrando que podía convertirse en un padre fantástico. Para empezar, Hotaru lo adoraba. Su rostro se iluminaba con confianza y amor en cuanto lo veía. Tal vez él hubiera empezado a pasar tiempo con ella porque le parecía su obligación. Pero la entusiasta respuesta de su sobrina se había ganado su interés y su afecto.

Serena, por su parte, estaba disfrutando de una felicidad con la que nunca se habría atrevido a soñar. Seis semanas antes, Darien las había llevado a una villa del Caribe durante casi un mes. Lo habían pasado muy bien. Él le había enseñado a bucear y a hacer vela; ella le había enseñado a construir castillos de arena que Hotaru podía destruir después.

Incluso con el bebé, habían tenido tanto personal a su servicio, que las vacaciones habían sido una auténtica luna de miel.

Había habido largos días en los que apenas se habían movido de la soleada terraza privada a la que daba su dormitorio. Días en los que apenas habían salido de la cama y se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma a la magnética atracción que seguía fundiéndolos cuando ya debían estar satisfechos. Serena escrutó su rostro con una sonrisa. Era un amante fantástico y en ese sentido eran una pareja perfecta. No podían dejar de tocarse.

Cada vez que lo veía deseaba conectar con él para convencerse de que seguía siendo suyo.

Desde que regresaron del Caribe, habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en el castillo. Allí, el pausado ritmo de vida y el campo que rodeaba las propiedades de los Shiels les ofrecía un pacífico retiro que no habrían encontrado en otro sitio.

Serena ya conocía a todo el personal, se había enfrentado a un par de cenas formales e iba conociendo a los arrendatarios. Había aprendido muchas frases y palabras en español y había accedido a dar algunas clases al grupo de costura que se reunía en el pueblo. Su destreza con la aguja había cruzado la frontera del idioma y la nacionalidad, consiguiendo que la aceptaran como esposa de Darien.

—Comida... —gruñó Darien, rodeándola con los brazos desde atrás, cuando ella se erguía tras colocar a Hotaru en la cuna.

Su familiar aroma fue como un afrodisíaco instantáneo para Serena, y se restregó

Desvergonzada mente contra su musculoso y duro cuerpo.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, pasarás hambre hasta la hora de la cena —ronroneó Darien.

A ella le temblaron las piernas ante esa sensual amenaza. Se apoyó contra él. Sólo tenía que usar cierto tono de voz y mirarla con sus espectaculares ojos zafiros para que ella se derritiera de deseo.

—Te prefiero a ti a la comida —admitió con las mejillas sonrosadas por su atrevimiento.

Darien soltó una profunda carcajada de aprecio al oír esa franca confesión y le dio la vuelta.

—Debes de haber sido hecha especialmente para mí, amor mío.

—O tú para mí —contrarrestó ella.

—Has vuelto mi vida del revés —la abrazó cuando salían al pasillo y la besó con pasión—. Pero me gusta así.

Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar antes de que llegaran al dormitorio. Intercambiaron una mirada de irritación y él contestó con un suspiro. Serena supo, por su expresión, que había surgido algo importante y que tendría que irse.

Uno de los arrendatarios, un anciano al que Darien conocía desde su infancia, llevaba mucho tiempo enfermo y le pedía que lo visitara.

—Debo ir a verlo.

—Lo sé —Serena ocultó su decepción y sonrió para demostrarle que lo entendía; había aprendido a apreciar su seriedad y su fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y miró con asombro los maravillosos arreglos de flores blancas que había en varios rincones. El aire olía intensamente a flores.

—Dios mío...

—Se suponía que era una sorpresa. Debería haberte mantenido fuera de aquí hasta mi regreso —se quejó él.

—Aún falta una semana para mi cumpleaños...

—Lo sé... —Darien la vio tocar el sobre que había con el ramo más grande—. Pero llevamos juntos dos meses y tenemos que celebrarlo, cariño.

A ella se le cerró la garganta y se le nublaron los ojos al ver la tarjeta. Era un gesto muy romántico y se sentía emocionada. Se preguntó qué había ocurrido con su matrimonio de conveniencia. Él le había pedido olvidar el trato original, y ella lo había hecho sin dudarlo, lo amaba con locura. Desde que él sugirió que disfrutaran de estar casados, cada día y cada noche habían sido un ensueño para ella. Lo adoraba.

—¿No te gustan?

—Me encantan —se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Me gustan muchísimo y te agradezco el detalle de verdad.

Darien condujo hasta la aislada granja del anciano, que en otro tiempo había sido herrero de la propiedad. Salía de la casa cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono. Era su amigo, Souichi Tomoe, el médico de familia.

—¿Podrías venir a verme a la consulta? —Souichi sonó serio—. Sé que suelo ir al castillo, pero en esta ocasión creo que mi despacho será más adecuado.

—Puedo ir ahora mismo. ¿Algo va mal? —preguntó Darien, subiendo al todoterreno que usaba en la finca.

—Prefiero no comentarlo por teléfono —dijo Souchi.

Darien se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Sintió una ligera náusea de preocupación.

Doña Luna se había hecho un reconocimiento completo hacía poco, pero los resultados habían sido buenos. Recordó que un par de semanas antes había permitido que Souichi hiciera una revisión completa a Hotaru, incluida la del ADN.

Se horrorizó al pensar que pudiera haber encontrado alguna enfermedad grave.

Serena ni siquiera sabía lo de las pruebas. Había concertado un cita con Souichi para que le pusiera unas vacunas a Hotaru, pero se puso enferma y tuvo que pasar un par de días en la cama; había sido Darien quien llevó a la bebé. Souichi había sido muy concienzudo.

Había comprendido su preocupación respecto al riesgo de soplo al corazón y también que no quisiera preocupar a su esposa sin necesidad. Darien se recordó que los soplos no eran graves, no entendía por qué Souichi había sonado tan serio.

Darien condujo hasta la consulta enfermo de preocupación. Se planteó la posibilidad de que Hotaru tuviera algo grave, leucemia o algo así. Imaginó a Hotaru, la niña más alegre del mundo, sufriendo y luchando por su vida. Apretó el volante con fuerza. Algo así sería terrible para Serena... y para él. Tendría que ser fuerte por los tres.

—Entra, Darien —Souichi, un hombre alto y delgado, con gafas, le abrió la puerta. No era hora de consulta y la sala de recepción estaba vacía y silenciosa.

—Dame las malas noticias —pidió Darien, rechazando el asiento.

—Los resultados de la prueba de ADN de la hija de tu cuñada llegaron esta tarde.

—¿Me has pedido que viniera para hablar de la prueba de ADN? —interrumpió Darien con sorpresa.

—Me pediste que encargara las pruebas cuando trajiste a Hotaru —le recordó Souichi—. Como sabes, os hice las pruebas de saliva a los dos y las envié a analizar. Supongo que, como yo, no has vuelto a pensar en ello.

—No... —corroboró Darien, intentando sobreponerse a su miedo por Hotaru para absorber esa nueva información—. Supuse que me habías llamado para decirme que le ocurría algo a Hotaru.

—Hotaru es una niña muy sana —Souichi, con la frente arrugada, le entregó una hoja de papel—. Pero será mejor que mires esto. Me he ocupado de lo del ADN personalmente, así que mi personal no sabe nada.

Darien leyó la hoja varias veces, detenidamente.

—No puede ser verdad... ¡debe de haber algún error!

—Lo siento, pero las pruebas determinan, sin duda alguna, que Hotaru no es hija de tu hermano —afirmó Souichi con tristeza—. La niña no es de tu sangre. No tiene ninguno de los genes de la familia.

Atónito, él se dejó caer en una silla. Empezó a hablar y luego lo pensó mejor. Era un hombre muy reservado, que tendía a ocultar sus reacciones personales. Souichi era un amigo de la infancia, pero estaban tratando un tema familiar, de honor.

—Estoy seguro de que estas noticias también serán perturbadoras para tu esposa; por eso preferí no subir al castillo. Intenta no juzgar a la madre de Hotaru con demasiada dureza, amigo...

Darien no lo escuchaba. Una oleada de ira incrédula se alzaba en su interior, borrando los lazos de confianza que se habían formado las últimas semanas. La niña a la que consideraba su sobrina, la pequeña a la que había empezado a ver como su hija, era una impostora. No tenía una gota de sangre de los Chiba en las venas. Había sido Mina quien había afirmado que sí y, a través de Mina, Hotaru. Ambas hermanas debían haber sabido la verdad. No había otra posibilidad.

—Debo ir a casa —Darien se levantó.

—Tómate un tiempo para aceptarlo —Souichi lo miró con preocupación—. La gente comete errores y muchas veces pagan justos por pecadores.

Pero Darien estaba demasiado encolerizado como para abrazar un punto de vista tan filosófico, o para ser generoso. ¡Había sido víctima de un engaño! Se había casado con una desconocida con el convencimiento de que la niña era hija de su hermano. Debería haber insistido en hacer las pruebas de ADN antes. Le costaba creer haber sido tan ingenuo.

Había ignorado el consejo de su abogado; que le había recomendado cautela y pruebas. Darien, impaciente por casarse y resolver la situación, avergonzado por la ruina a la que su hermano había llevado a Mina, había pensado que cuestionar la paternidad de la niña habría añadido el insulto a la injuria.

Pero cuando había decidido quitarle Hotaru a Serena, algo inesperado lo llevó a cambiar de opinión. Se preguntó hasta qué punto había influido en él la lacrimógena historia de la señora Tenou sobre la esterilidad de Serena. Quizá Serena ni siquiera hubiera tenido leucemia de niña. No había oído la historia de sus labios y, por tacto, no le había pedido verificación. Si la señora Tenou había mentido para que Serena tuviera más posibilidades de enriquecerse mediante la niña, Serena podía alegar inocencia.

De vuelta en el castillo, Darien fue al imponente salón y se sirvió un brandy. Le temblaba la mano. Se bebió la copa de un trago y subió a la habitación de la niña. La habitación estaba en penumbra y la niñera, que ordenaba la ropa, se marchó discretamente al verlo.

Hotaru estaba profundamente dormida, con el rostro sereno bajo una mata de rizos. Se parecía mucho a Serena. Tenía la misma constitución delicada, forma de la cara y piel cremosa, pero tenía el pelo más oscuro y los ojos de otro color.

Observó a la niña con amargura. Nunca le habían interesado los niños, pero había llegado a querer a Hotaru. Sin embargo, era hija de un desconocido y, aunque ya no la veía así, Serena también era una desconocida. La mujer que él creía que era nunca lo habría engañado de esa manera.

Serena se estudió con ojo crítico en el espejo y decidió que estaba indecente. Si sonara la alarma contra incendios y se viera obligada a saltar por una ventana, tendría que simular que estaba en ropa interior porque acababa de bañarse.

Llevaba un conjunto de lencería de seda azul, ribeteado con encaje y adornado con rosas y perlas. La ligera camisola y las braguitas eran el último grito en presentación erótica y atrevida. Se preguntó si estaba ridícula. Las mujeres que aparecían en revistas luciendo esos conjuntos tenían piernas kilométricas y rostros bellísimos con expresión de aburrimiento. Intentó aparentar aburrimiento, preguntándose qué haría si Darien se reía de ella.

Llegó el carrito con comida y la hielera con champán que había pedido. Se quitó la bata que se había puesto para abrir, llevó el carrito al dormitorio y empezó a encender velas perfumadas. Él le había regalado flores y una tarjeta romántica; ella le regalaría una repetición de su noche de bodas, con cena sobre el suelo y sexo. Sexo, no amor. No podía decirle que lo amaba. Él no le agradecería ninguna confesión de esa naturaleza.

«Disfrutemos de estar casados», había dicho él. No había nada profundo ni emocional en esa sugerencia.

Jugueteó con el diamante en forma de flor que colgaba de su cuello. Él se lo había regalado cuando estaban de viaje. También le había comprado un reloj exquisito y pendientes de aro con diamantes; no dudaba que recibiría algo aún más caro en su cumpleaños. Les había hecho multitud de regalos a Hotaru y a ella, era muy generoso.

Había pensado en comprarle algo, pero él podía tener lo que quisiera, así que había buscado otra forma de impresionarlo. Se preguntó si tenía un aspecto demasiado... descocado.

—¿Darien? —llamó al oír que se abría la puerta—. ¡Cierra los ojos antes de entrar!

Él no cerró los ojos: la miró y ardió de ira y lujuria. Estaba tumbada sobre la cama.

Parecía desvergonzada, sexy y deslumbrante. Una combinación que desató su saludable libido.

Al ver la luz fría de los ojos de Darien, Serena se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello. Se sentó de golpe y se abrazó las rodillas, sintiéndose como una idiota. El desinterés de Darien era palpable.

—Iba a vestirme y... decidí echarme una siesta —mintió, bajándose de la cama a toda prisa.

—¿Sabías que Hotaru no era hija de mi hermano? —preguntó Darien con voz suave como la seda.

—Repite eso... —Serena se quedó paralizada, como una gacela asustada, sus ojos celestes se abrieron de par en par.

—Si intentas convencerme de que no lo sospechabas, pierdes el tiempo —escupió Darien con desdén—. No puedo creer que no lo supieras. ¿Cómo no ibas a saberlo? Tu hermana vivió contigo mientras estaba embarazada y erais buenas amigas...

—Deja que me aclare... ¿intentas sugerir que Hotaru podría no ser hija de Zafiro? —resumió Serena—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una broma de mal gusto?

—Ojalá —repuso Darien con los rasgos duros como el acero—. ¡Tendrás que hacer algo más que pasear por el dormitorio con ropa interior sexy para salir de este lío!

—¿Por qué estoy en un lío? —exigió Serena, intentando no sentirse herida por la referencia a su aspecto—. ¿Puedes explicarme por qué me lanzas esta basura de repente? ¿Tienes idea de lo insultante que es?

—¿Hay una forma educada de decirlo? Mina se acostó con algún tipo y ése, no mi hermano, es el padre de Hotaru.

—¡No te atrevas a manchar la reputación de mi pobre hermana con sucias mentiras! —gritó Serena, colérica, mirándolo con incredulidad.

—Puede que sea sucia, pero no mentira. Las pruebas de ADN que nos hicieron a Hotaru y a mí certifican que no hay ningún vínculo de sangre entre nosotros.

—¿Cómo puedes haber hecho pruebas de ADN? ¡No es posible!

—Las hicieron hace un par de semanas, cuando llevé a Hotaru al doctor Souichi Tomoe...

—Fuiste a espaldas mías...

—No fue así...

—¡Claro que fue así!

—Sabía que habría que hacer pruebas de ADN incluso antes de ir a Inglaterra. Mi abogado me advirtió que el que Hotaru naciese después de la separación de Zafiro y Mina podría despertar dudas sobre la paternidad de la niña. ¡Qué demonios! Es muy irónico que yo no tuviese ninguna duda, hicimos las pruebas para proteger a la niña en el futuro...

—No puedo aceptar lo que dices —a ella le daba vueltas la cabeza con su explicación—. ¿Por qué iba a pensar la gente cosas tan horribles sobre una niña inocente?

—Cuando hay dinero de por medio, ni siquiera mis parientes se libran de hacer conjeturas maliciosas.

—¿Dinero? —Serena lo miró más confusa que nunca—. ¿Qué dinero?

—Mi abuela es una mujer rica. Cuando se enteró de la existencia de Hotaru, decidió alterar su testamento y legarle una elevada cantidad a su bisnieta —aclaró Darien—. Por eso, hasta yo vi la necesidad de poder probar que Hotaru es la legítima heredera de mi hermano.

—No tenía ni idea de los planes de tu abuela —admitió Serena—. Pero eso no te excusa de haber aprovechado mi enfermedad para hacerle pruebas a Hotaru sin que yo lo supiera.

—Mi objetivo era que le hicieran un reconocimiento médico completo. No quería preocuparte, pero a mí me parecía demasiado pequeña y frágil...

—Pensaste que la estaba descuidando, ¿no? —inquirió Serena.

—No, me preocupaba el hecho de que un par de bebés de la familia nacieron con un soplo al corazón.

—De acuerdo —gruñó Serena—. Pero ¿qué es esa tontería de que Hotaru no es hija de Zafiro?

—No lo es —afirmó Darien—. Las pruebas de ADN lo demuestran.

—Sigo sin creerte... o te equivocas, o mientes por alguna retorcida razón —condenó Serena, desesperada—. Mina estaba casada con Zafiro y no hubo nadie en su vida hasta después de que naciera Hotaru. Alguien ha cometido un terrible error.

—Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo con esas protestas vacías. Creo que la señora Tenou y tú sabíais que Hotaru no era pariente mía. También creo que pretendías ganar dinero con el engaño...

—¿Qué engaño? —a Serena se le quebró la voz.

—Creo que esperabas que te pagara bien por ocuparte de la niña en Inglaterra. Soy rico. Merecía la pena intentar hacer pasar a Hotaru por hija de mi hermano...

—Ésa es la sugerencia más repugnante que he oído en mi vida; pareces olvidar que mi hermana te nombró tutor de la niña en su testamento. ¿Ella también era parte del engaño? ¿Estás diciendo que mi hermana sabía que iba a morir? —lo miró con desagrado—. ¿Y qué diablos tiene que ver Calaverait Tenou con todo esto?

—Era el as que tenías en la manga —Darien soltó una risa amarga—. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como tú querías aquel día que hablamos en la playa, ¿verdad? Yo pensaba traerme a Hotaru a España y eso no te proporcionaría beneficios. ¿Qué hiciste entonces?

—No lo sé... tienes una imaginación desbordante —Serena encogió los hombros. No podía soportar el dolor de que su relación se desintegrara en una lluvia de acusaciones y sospechas infundadas—. Dime tú qué se supone que hice.

—Enviaste a la señora Tenou a mi hotel a la mañana siguiente...

—¿De qué diablos hablas? —Serena clavó en él sus asombrados ojos.

—Y la mujer hizo un excelente trabajo para ganarse mis simpatías.

—Si Calaverait fue a verte, yo no lo sabía...

—Fue todo demasiado preciso —continuó él, obviando su alegato de inocencia—. Claro que lo sabías. Tu buena amiga, Calaverait, me dijo que no podía separarte de Hotaru porque, al haber sufrido leucemia infantil, eras estéril. Me tragué la triste historia y, como cualquier hombre en mi lugar, no quise preguntarte por tu tragedia personal.

Serena se sintió como si le hubiera pegado una patada en la boca. Cuando mencionó su problema de fertilidad, se puso blanca como la nieve. Estuvo en silencio mientras intentaba recuperarse del golpe.

—No tenía ni idea de que Calaverait hubiera ido a suplicar por mí. No tenía ningún derecho a contarte cosas mías personales —murmuró—. Siento que te avergonzara de esa manera; ¡yo habría tomado veneno antes de rogar tu compasión!

Darien no podía apartar la vista de su rostro. Parecía traumatizada. Supo instantáneamente que la visita de Calaverait Tenou no había sido parte de ningún plan, y que lo que la anciana le había confiado respecto a Serena era verdad.

Apabullado por el modo en que se había enfrentado a ella con un tema tan delicado, se arrepintió profundamente. Hizo un movimiento instintivo hacia ella.

—Serena... si eso es verdad, yo...

—¿Tú, qué? Sí, lo de la leucemia y la posible esterilidad es cierto, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la conspiración que has imaginado respecto a Hotaru —dijo Serena, dando un paso atrás y agarrando la bata para taparse—. No creo lo que dices, pero tampoco me importa. Hotaru sigue siendo Hotaru y mi sobrina; no necesita un tío esnob ni el dinero de una bisabuela... Nunca os necesitó cuando me tenía a mí. Pase lo que pase, ¡seguirá teniéndome a mí!

Tras esa declaración de intención e independencia, Serena desapareció en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta con cerrojo. Él llamó y lo ignoró. Intentó razonar con ella a través de la puerta y le dijo que cerrase la boca y la dejara en paz. Él amenazó con ir a buscar la llave maestra si no salía. Ella le dijo que gritaría y montaría tal escándalo, que el personal seguiría hablando de él cien años después.

**MENDIGA MINA ASI QUE HOTARU NO ES HIJA DE ZAFIRO Y LUEGO EL BABOSO DE DARIEN ACUSANDO A SERE DE COSAS QUE ELLA NI SABIA OJALA TOME A AL BB Y SE LLEVE…**

**PENULTIMO CAPITULO MAÑANA EL DESENLACE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Al cuidado del amor**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 10**

SERENA se sentó en el frío suelo de mosaico, se abrazó las rodillas y perdió la vista en el infinito.

Todo había terminado. Sus alocadas esperanzas románticas, su vivir en el presente sin pensar en el futuro, su matrimonio. Acabado. De pronto, Darien parecía dispuesto a creer que era una tramposa y una mentirosa, una timadora avariciosa y manipuladora. No había comprendido lo frágil que era su entendimiento. Pero su relación parecía tan imaginaria e insustancial como una pompa de jabón y se sentía como si estuviera viviendo una pesadilla. En unos minutos, Darien había tomado su amor, su orgullo y su fe en él y destruido todo. Como si no significaran nada; era obvio que lo que habían compartido no significaba nada para Darien.

Serena suprimió el sollozo que surgía de su garganta. No podía ser tan egoísta y pensar sólo en su situación. Si Hotaru no era una Chiba, tenía mucho que perder: su nueva familia, hogar y prometedor futuro. Lo único que Serena sabía de las pruebas de ADN era que eran irrefutables. Sin embargo, le parecía imposible que la hermana a la que había creído conocer tan bien hubiera sido infiel a Zafiro mientras vivían como pareja.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, recordaba el comentario de Calaverait Tenou sobre Mina: «Esa hermana tuya era un enigma». La mujer también había sugerido que Mina sólo le contaba lo que ella quería oír. El corazón de Serena se paró al recordar los reveladores comentarios. Obviamente, Calaverait sabía más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir sobre Mina; y Serena tendría que interrogar a la anciana para aclarar lo ocurrido.

Pero, en ese momento, la ira de Darien representaba la dolorosa evidencia; si él tenía razón, Hotaru era hija de otro hombre. Darien no haría una acusación como ésa sin pruebas. Sabía que le tenía cariño a Hotaru. Pero había sido un error olvidar que Darien sólo se había casado con ella para ofrecer un hogar y una madre a su supuesta sobrina.

Serena hundió el rostro en las rodillas. Calaverait le había contado su secreto a Darien. Calaverait le había dicho que no podía tener hijos. Deseó ir tras él y decirle que no era definitivo, que existía una remota posibilidad de que pudiese concebir. Pero no tendría sentido hacerlo. Las emociones la dominaban.

Entendía por qué Calaverait había intervenido. La anciana había intentado que Serena pudiera quedarse con la niña a la que amaba. Calaverait se lo había contado con la intención de enternecerlo para que se fuera y dejase a Serena y a Hotaru en paz. Por supuesto, nunca había pensado que la reacción de Darien fuera una propuesta de matrimonio. Por eso se había sentido tan consternada cuando se casaron. Calaverait había sabido que la motivación de Darien era la lástima.

Las lágrimas surcaron las mejillas de Serena como un torrente, pero no emitió ningún sonido; no quería que Darien la oyese llorar. Acababa de ser obligada a aceptar una dolorosa verdad. Le gustase o no, Calaverait había acertado con Darien. Era muy caritativo, tenía principios y conciencia. Debía haberse sentido muy apenado por ella al comprender que Hotaru sería lo más aproximado a un hijo que tendría nunca. Por eso había decidido no quitarle a la niña; era la única razón por la que le había propuesto matrimonio... la lástima.

Sintió en su interior un hueco de dolor, humillación y rechazo y sus lágrimas fluyeron largo rato.

Dos horas después, Serena salió del cuarto de baño. La sorprendió encontrar a Darien aún esperando.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, sin atreverse a mirar su apuesto rostro.

—Cuando me enteré de lo de Hotaru, perdí la cabeza... lo siento, cariño —dijo Darien—. Fue un shock, pero eso no excusa cómo descargué mi ira sobre ti.

—Bueno, ya no volverás a hacerlo —contestó Serena desde el vestidor, donde estaba guardando una muda en una bolsa de viaje.

—No, no lo haré —concedió Darien—. Nos enfrentaremos a este reto juntos...

—No, gracias —Serena puso los ojos en blanco—. Esto no es un reto... sólo a ti se te ocurriría eso. Esto es el fin de algo que nunca debió empezar.

—¿Qué haces? —Darien apareció en el umbral.

—El equipaje.

—Equipaje para ir... ¿adónde? —su cuerpo se tensó.

—De vuelta a casa.

—Ésta es tu casa.

—No, es tu casa. Quiero hablar con Calaverait y descubrir si sabe más sobre Mina que yo. Supongo que las pruebas de ADN que mencionaste son correctas, y me gustaría saber quién es el padre de Hotaru.

—Iré contigo.

—No —Serena apretó los labios con fuerza—. Esto ya no es asunto tuyo.

—Por favor, deja que te exprese...

—No estoy interesada en oírte expresar nada. Te casaste conmigo porque pensabas que Hotaru era hija de tu hermano. No lo es, así que se acabó...

—Hay mucho más entre nosotros que eso —discutió Darien—. Estás furiosa conmigo, y con razón...

—Correcto, así que vete y déjame hacer el equipaje en paz...

—Sería una tontería iniciar un viaje a estas horas de la noche. Nos levantaremos temprano y volaremos a Londres mañana...

—No volaré a ningún sitio contigo. Ya te lo he dicho... Hotaru y yo ya no somos asunto tuyo...

—Eres mi esposa y no permitiré que nuestro matrimonio se destruya por ello —aseguró Darien.

—¿Matrimonio? —Serena soltó una risita—. ¡Nunca tuvimos un matrimonio! Buenos ratos y mucho sexo, ¡eso ha sido todo!

Darien estiró el brazo hacia ella. Serena se retiró con suficiente violencia como para persuadirlo de que sería mejor que se mantuviese alejado.

—¡No te acerques a mí! —gritó ella, con los ojos como llamas azules y selváticas.

—Si pudiera retirar lo que dije, lo haría —intervino Darien—. Pero que nunca me dijeses que eras estéril me hizo sospechar que Calaverait Tenou había mentido.

Serena palideció. No lo había visto de esa manera. Aunque no le gustó admitirlo, entendía que su silencio sobre esa espinosa cuestión pudiera haber provocado la sospecha de que Calaverait mentía.

—No te lo dije porque no teníamos un matrimonio normal —dijo para defenderse.

—¿A qué le llamas un matrimonio normal?

—A uno en el que el hombre no dice cosas como «De momento, disfrutemos de estar casados», ¡como si fuera una aventura temporal!

—Tienes cierta razón —los pómulos de Darien se oscurecieron—. Pero seguiría diciendo que nuestro matrimonio era tan real como cualquier otro. Todos los elementos necesarios estaban ahí...

—Sí, estaban... en pasado. Lo pasamos bien, pero es mejor que lo dejemos mientras sigamos hablándonos —dijo ella con una sonrisa tensa.

—Iré a Inglaterra contigo —él inspiró con fuerza.

—Me da igual lo que hagas, siempre que nos dejes a Hotaru y a mí en paz —masculló ella.

—Hotaru no nos acompañará.

—¿Perdona? —Serena lo miró incrédula.

—Hotaru se quedará en el castillo hasta que volvamos.

—¡No pienso volver! —exclamó Serena—. Quiero llevármela...

—No. Hotaru no va a ningún sitio sin mi consentimiento, y no lo daré —dijo Darien sin titubeos—. No estás en el estado mental adecuado para tomar una decisión sobre su futuro.

—¿Qué te importa eso a ti? —apretó los puños—. Hotaru ya no tiene nada que ver contigo...

—Eso no es verdad —los oscuros ojos zafiros sostuvieron su mirada, acusándola—. Me duele no haber sabido la verdad. Pero Hotaru me importa lo mismo ahora que cuando me desperté esta mañana.

—Bueno, bravo por ti... puedes visitarnos cada seis meses.

—Hotaru no viajará a Inglaterra con nosotros mañana —aseveró Darien, terminante—. Puede que para entonces me permitas hablar y decir lo que quiero decir.

—Ya has dicho suficiente por un día —con labios temblorosos, se dio la vuelta.

—Serena... —le tocó el hombro.

Ella se movió para evitar el contacto. El silencio llenó la habitación. Después, la puerta se cerró tras él y Serena deseó gritar para exorcizar su agonía. No había querido que se quedase, y no soportaba que la dejase. Pero no tenía nada que decirle a un hombre que había hecho un enorme sacrificio para nada. Él no había querido renunciar a su libertad para casarse. Lo había hecho porque sentía una obligación hacia Hotaru. Rendirse a la tentación en su noche de bodas había dado pie a una relación que él nunca habría buscado a propósito. Sencillamente, había aprovechado lo que tenía.

Así era Darien; hacía lo que consideraba correcto por doloroso que fuera. Lo amaba mucho, pero no quería su compasión. Además, estaba avergonzada del comportamiento de su hermana. El testamento de Mina los había arrastrado a un matrimonio desastroso y, por desgracia, Hotaru sufriría las consecuencias. Serena no podía aceptar que Darien se preocupara realmente por Hotaru, sabiendo que no era su sobrina.

Al día siguiente, el avión privado aterrizó en Londres. Tras una noche en vela, Serena durmió la mayor parte del vuelo. Darien la observó mientras dormía. La tapó con una manta y puso una almohada bajo su mejilla. Se había quitado la alianza, e incluso el reloj que le había regalado; sin decir una palabra, lo estaba alejando de ella. Llevaba la camiseta y los vaqueros viejos que él recordaba de su primera visita a la caravana. Lo molestaba que hubiese guardado esas prendas a pesar de su nuevo y completo vestuario y la riqueza que la rodeaba. Lo estaba eliminando de su vida como si nunca hubiera existido.

—Puedes quedarte en el coche —le dijo Serena cuando llegaron a la pequeña casita de Calaverait Tenou—. Si descubro algo, te prometo compartirlo contigo.

Había telefoneado a Calaverait para decirle que iba a visitarla y le había contado los resultados de la prueba.

—¿Sabías que Hotaru no era hija de Zafiro? —preguntó Serena mientras la mujer ponía agua para el té.

Calaverait asintió con desgana.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Mina me rogó que no lo hiciera y, tras su muerte, no vi razón para hacerte daño...

—¡No puedo creer que mi hermana hablase contigo y no conmigo!

—Era tu hermana mayor y quería que la admirases —la anciana hizo una mueca—. Tampoco pretendía contármelo a mí.

—Está bien... Me alegra que hablara contigo, por que así al menos puedo saber la verdad.

—Llegué una tarde y me encontré a Mina bebiendo. Le eché una regañina por beber estando embarazada y se echó a reír. Ya sabes lo superficial que podía ser. Me preguntó si me escandalizaría saber que el bebé no era de su marido. Estaba deseando contárselo a alguien.

—¿Qué te dijo sobre el padre de Hotaru?

—Que había estado con unos cuantos hombres que había conocido en bares, y que no tenía idea de cuál de ellos era el responsable —Calaverait apretó los labios al ver que Serena la miraba consternada—. Perdió el rumbo durante un tiempo. Ocurre. Su matrimonio se iba a pique. Zafiro salía todos los días y tenía otras mujeres; decidió divertirse ella también.

—Qué desastre... —Serena arrugó la nariz—. Es horroroso. Pero si sabía desde el principio que Hotaru no era de Zafiro, ¿por qué nombró a Darien tutor en su testamento?

—Apuesto a que redactó el documento después de la muerte de Zafiro. Creo que estaba avergonzada y quería olvidar lo que había hecho. Quería simular que el bebé era de su marido. Se arrepintió de haberme contado la verdad; por eso estaba siempre en contra de mí —le recordó la mujer a Serena.

—También sé que fuiste a ver a Darien al hotel —admitió Serena—. Él me lo contó.

—Me salió el tiro por la culata —Calaverait hizo una mueca—. Esperaba que Darien te permitiera quedarte aquí, quizá con una ayuda económica. En vez de eso, te pidió que te casaras con él.

—Ahora entiendo que estuvieras en contra de la boda.

—Sí, pero no quería interferir. ¿Cómo iba a saber qué era lo mejor? Darien tenía buenas intenciones hacia Hotaru, y no quería estropearle las cosas a la niña Calaverait miró a Serena y alzó una ceja—. Iba a preguntarte qué tal te va el matrimonio, pero ya veo que Darien es muy tacaño. Llevas los mismos vaqueros que cuando te fuiste. En fin, ¡al menos no acabará endeudado como ese hermano suyo!

Serena se puso colorada y se apresuró a acabar con la idea de Calaverait de que Darien era tacaño. Calaverait le contó, satisfecha, que Haruka había empezado a salir con la hija de un vecino y parecía que la cosa iba en serio. Después, Serena volvió a la limusina.

—No hace falta que me cuentes nada si no quieres —dijo Darien con el tono más suave que pudo.

—Mina estuvo con varios hombres y nunca sabremos cuál de ellos es el padre de Hotaru —dijo Serena, intentando ocultar cuánto la había afectado el comportamiento de su hermana.

—Yo soy su padre ahora —afirmó Darien.

—Créeme, si Hotaru tuviera la edad suficiente para saber que tienes tendencia a apiadarte de los bebés y las limpiadoras, ¡te diría que no te molestases!

—¿Y si te dijera que no me apiadé de la limpiadora... que la quería sólo para mí? —susurró Darien.

Serena parpadeó, repitió la frase en su cabeza y la examinó desde todos los ángulos posibles. Después le lanzó una mirada de condena.

—Sabría que te sientes culpable por lo que dijiste ayer y no te creería.

El vuelo de vuelta a España se le hizo interminable. Sirvieron la cena a bordo, pero ella no tenía apetito. Cuando la limusina los llevaba por la boscosa campiña, sucumbió por fin a la tentación de mirarlo; se dijo que no tendría muchas más oportunidades de hacerlo. Su matrimonio había terminado, ya no había razones que lo justificaran. Haría las maletas, volvería a Inglaterra y se despediría de él alegremente. Despedirse con alegría e indiferencia era esencial. Al menos, si se iba con la cabeza bien alta, su orgullo seguiría intacto. Darien, por su parte, parecía triste. Pensó que podía deberse a su innato sentido del tacto y la propiedad. Sería poco considerado por su parte sentarse allí sonriendo ante la perspectiva de divorciarse y recuperar su libertad.

Serena se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en olvidarlo. Tenía la sensación de que su mundo estaba cubierto por una nube de tormenta que lo oscurecía todo. Admiró su perfil, el color negro azulado de su cabello, su nariz clásica y la ancha y sensual curva de su boca.

Sintió un cosquilleo en la pelvis y se preguntó si podría tentarlo para que fuera a su cama una vez más. Tener esa idea la mortificó, y se castigó mirando por la ventanilla.

Cuando el castillo apareció ante su vista, Serena estaba tensa como la cuerda de un violín. Sin darse cuenta, ese antiguo fortín se había convertido en su hogar.

Se mordió el labio inferior y abrió mucho los ojos para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban desbordarse. Recordó desayunos en el balcón, cuando Darien le había cortado la fruta, haciéndola sentirse como una princesa. Recordó que la había vuelto loca mientras intentaba enseñarla a conducir. Recordó lo nerviosa que había estado antes de la primera cena formal y cómo él había bromeado hasta borrar su preocupación y la había convencido de que era mucho más lista de lo que ella misma pensaba.

En silencio, los dos optaron por ir directos a la habitación de la niña. Hotaru estaba dormida en la cuna, indiferente a las revelaciones que habían dado un vuelco a la vida de las personas que cuidaban de ella.

—¿Vendrás a visitarla? —se oyó Serena preguntar mientras salía de la habitación.

—Hotaru no va a ningún sitio —replicó Darien, aminorando el paso para acoplarse al de ella.

—No tienes derecho a decirme eso...

—Esto no es cuestión de derechos. Pase lo que pase entre nosotros, pienso seguir teniendo un papel activo en la vida de Hotaru. Verás que cumplo mis promesas, cariño. Lo que digo, lo hago...

—¡Deja de ser tan estirado y superior! —le lanzó Serena, desahogando su infelicidad con ira.

—No me hables en ese tono —Darien maldijo entre dientes y clavó los ojos en ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? —le soltó Serena como una gata salvaje.

—¿Lo que más te gusta? —Darien la atrapó entre la pared y su fuerte y ágil cuerpo.

El corazón de ella empezó a martillear y su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo. Lo miró con las pupilas dilatadas y los nervios a flor de piel. Lo deseó con desesperación, de inmediato.

—No... —dijo Darien con desprecio—. Nada de palabras... ¡ni de sexo!

—Yo no quería... —ella entreabrió la boca y se sonrojó. Veló la mirada y se apartó de él.

—¡No te atrevas a mentirme! —amenazó Darien.

A ella le dolió que hubiera alzado la voz. Palideció, humillada. Sólo con mirarla se había dado cuenta de que lo deseaba; quizá también sabía que lo amaba.

—Darien...

—Pero aunque tú no hables, puedes escucharme —siguió Darien. Se inclinó y la levantó en brazos.

—Cuando se está en mitad de una discusión, ¡no se levanta a la otra persona en el aire! —siseó Serena airada.

—¿Por qué no? —Darien clavó los ojos en su rostro enfurecido.

—Porque es poco respetuoso... ¡por eso! —declaró Serena.

Darien abrió la puerta del dormitorio con el hombro y la cerró a su espalda de una patada. La llevó a la cama y la depositó en el borde.

—¿Quieres hablar? Muy bien... Yo lo diré todo por ti —farfulló Serena.

—¿Por qué no pensé antes en eso? Debería llevarte al despacho conmigo...

—Mira, ¡no bromees sobre esto! —a Serena le costaba cada vez más mantener su indiferencia—. Sabes que sólo nos casamos porque creías que Hotaru era tu sobrina.

—No, no sé nada de eso —replicó Darien.

—No te hagas el listo —Serena lo miró con fijeza, pálida y tensa—. Pensaste que tenías que ser un padre para Hotaru y sentiste lástima de mí porque Calaverait te dijo que no podía tener hijos...

—Éso no es importante, cariño —Darien se sentó a su lado.

—Claro que es importante... ¿cómo puedes negarlo? —gimió Serena, con lágrimas en la voz, apretando las manos.

—Es triste —murmuró Darien, le soltó los dedos y los sujetó con suavidad—. Sobreviviste a la leucemia y pagaste un precio. Doy gracias a Dios por que estés viva y sana hoy en día.

—¿Por qué? —musitó Serena, sin saber hacia dónde iba la conversación.

—Puedo soportar no tener hijos, pero no soy capaz de vivir sin ti —sus ojos zafiros capturaron los suyos.

—No puedes decir eso en serio... —Serena se quedó quieta como una estatua, no podía aceptar ese sentimiento en él—. Sólo sientes lástima por mí...

—No siento lástima. Me entristeció que fueras estéril, pero no es tan inusual hoy en día, y hay otras posibilidades, como la adopción. No es el fin del mundo. Veo que sigue doliéndote mucho, pero yo me he hecho a la idea —dijo Darien.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—La gente se ha adaptado a noticias mucho peores. Si la situación fuera al revés, si yo fuera estéril, ¿te alejarías de mí?

—¡No! —exclamó Serena; después se ruborizó y añadió—. Pero eso es distinto.

—¿Por qué es distinto?

—Yo no tengo un título que pasar a mis herederos.

—Los títulos como el mío no sirven de mucho en el mundo actual —le informó Darien con calma.

—Existe una pequeña posibilidad de que pueda concebir —Serena tragó saliva convulsivamente—. Los médicos no saben cuánto daño causó el tratamiento... pero no me gustaría que te hicieras ilusiones.

—No me las haré. De hecho, sugeriría que no pensemos siquiera en esa posibilidad. Sólo tenemos una vida y debemos aprovecharla al máximo. Contigo he descubierto la mayor felicidad de mi vida, y me niego a renunciar a ella —declaró Darien con fiera sinceridad.

—Te niegas... quieres decir... ¿Insinúas que quieres seguir casado conmigo aunque no pueda tener hijos? —la voz de Serena apenas se oyó.

—Sí, amor mío —confirmó Darien.

—¿De veras te hago tan feliz? —sus ojos celestes brillaron como joyas.

—Así es...

—¿No crees que sería buena idea divorciarnos? —insistió ella.

—En absoluto —Darien se puso en pie y la levantó con él—. No dejaré que te marches... nunca. Es increíble. Nunca pensé que podría sentirme así. Estoy locamente enamorado de ti.

—¿En serio? —su rostro se iluminó como el sol.

—Mucho Hotaru me dio la excusa para estar contigo, y la aproveché. Mi capacidad de tomar decisiones racionales desapareció cuando volví a verte. Incluso disfruto peleando contigo. ¿No es una locura? —la atrajo hacia él con un gesto posesivo—. Nada fue según los planes...

—El día de nuestra boda fue horrible...

—Quería que llevases un vestido blanco y largo —confesó Darien con gesto de disculpa—. Al verte con ese conjunto floreado, pensé que estabas tomándote la boda como una broma.

—Oh, no. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido. ¡Pensé que te enfurecerías si llevaba un vestido de novia de verdad! —se lamentó Serena.

—No es culpa tuya. No supe lo que quería hasta que fue demasiado tarde —Darien la miró con un arrepentimiento enternecedor—. No hice nada de lo que debería haber hecho para convertirlo en un día especial para ti.

—Pero fuiste maravilloso en la noche de bodas —lo tranquilizó ella—. Eso fue muy especial.

—Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti. Cuando hiciste esa broma sobre haberme elegido como semental, yo... no le vi la gracia. Me enfadé, me ofendí..., me dolió —admitió él por fin.

—Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando salvar mi orgullo como para darme cuenta de lo que sentías —Serena lo rodeó con los brazos, cariñosa—. Cuando no me siento segura de mí misma, me pongo a la defensiva.

—Me alejé de ti y lo pasé muy mal. No comprendí lo que me ocurría hasta que te vi de nuevo —alzó su barbilla y examinó su rostro con aprecio—. Comprendí que tendría que trabajar mucho para darle la vuelta a nuestra relación y hacerte feliz.

—Tuviste mucho éxito... —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, la emoción la atenazaba—. Yo siento lo mismo por ti, pero he hecho todo lo posible por ocultarlo.

—¿Cómo amenazar con llevarte a Hotaru y dejarme? —Darien acarició su pómulo con los dedos—. No vuelvas a hacer eso. Reaccioné mal al enterarme del resultado de las pruebas de ADN, pero en las últimas veinticuatro horas casi me partes el corazón. Tenía miedo de perderte, y más por algo que no tiene importancia.

—Te impresionó descubrir que Hotaru no era tu sobrina... No te culpo por pensar lo peor de mí. Rectificaste enseguida. ¿Pero cómo puedes decir que no importa quién sea el padre de Hotaru?

—Ser hija de Zafiro siempre habría sido un cáliz envenenado, en cierto modo. Mi hermano tenía muy mala reputación —hizo una mueca—. Al menos Hotaru se librará de ese estigma.

—Tendrás que contárselo a doña Luna. ¿Crees que le dolerá mucho? —preguntó Serena, agradecida.

—Mi abuela sentirá desilusión, pero lo superará. Creo que deberíamos adoptar a Hotaru.

—¿Podríamos? Eso me encantaría.

—Dudo que Mina planeara mentir sobre Hotaru —dijo Darien—. Tras la muerte de mi hermano, intenté persuadirla muchas veces de que me dejase visitarla, y me rechazó. Debía estar embarazada, y no debía pensar en hacer pasar a la niña por hija de Zafiro.

—Eso debió ocurrírsele después; seguramente quería olvidar que se había portado de esa manera.

—Hotaru es preciosa. Alegrémonos de que sea nuestra —sugirió Darien—. Ahora, ¿te gustaría hablarme de esos sentimientos que intentabas ocultarme?

—Te quiero —se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que aún no se lo había dicho—. Te amo con todo mi corazón.

Darien, con los ojos brillantes de satisfacción, la alzó en el aire y la besó con ardor. Un beso llevó a otro y la pasión tomó las riendas. Mucho tiempo después, uno en brazos del otro, Darien intentó que le prometiese que pondría en práctica la seductora rutina de «la lencería erótica y la cena en el suelo». Ella dijo que lo pensaría, mientras planeaba hacerlo en su cumpleaños.

Un año después, cuando la adopción de Hotaru ya era un hecho, Serena y Darien celebraron una gran fiesta en el castillo para celebrarlo.

Serena se sintió un poco mal esa noche, y al mes siguiente tuvo otros síntomas desconcertantes. Cuando consultó al doctor Tomoe, descubrió estar embarazada de tres meses. El júbilo de Darien y de ella no tuvo límites. Compartieron cada minuto del embarazo con intensidad y gratitud.

Su hija, Rini, nació sin complicaciones. A Hotaru le gustó tanto tener una hermanita que le llevó todos sus juguetes y se desilusionó mucho al enterarse de que tardaría en poder jugar con ella.

Para entonces, Serena hablaba español con fluidez y empezó a asistir a un curso de restauración textil. Hotaru tenía casi cinco años cuando Serena concibió por segunda vez. A los ocho meses, Serena dio a luz a dos niños, que pronto ganaron peso y compensaron su nacimiento prematuro. Los llamaron Mamoru y Endimion.

Celebraron el bautizo en Madrid.

Poco después, apareció un estupendo reportaje en una revista famosa, a cambio de una elevada donación a una asociación benéfica. Darien había llegado a aceptar que su mujer era una celebridad.

—Tengo una sorpresa, amor mío —le dijo Darien después del bautizo, cuando los niños dormían y el último invitado se había marchado. Le hizo cerrar los ojos y le puso un anillo en el dedo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó ella al ver el brillo del enorme diamante—. ¿Y esto por qué?

—Es tu anillo de compromiso... unos años tarde —dijo él con ternura—. ¿Seguirías diciendo que sí si te pidiera que te casaras conmigo?

—Sí, sigo amándote con locura —Serena le ofreció una sonrisa radiante. Darien la abrazó con fuerza.

—Yo nunca dejaré de quererte —prometió él. Ella lo creyó; hacía tiempo que su cariño había curado todo rastro de inseguridad.

**FIN **

**COMO VEN AMIGAS USTEDES LO HUBIERAN PERDONADO ASI DE FACIL COMO QUE LE HIZO FALTA SUFRIR UN POQUITO MAS…**

**PD: ACTUALIZO MIS DOS HISTORIAS QUE TENGA EN LINEA TODOS LOS DIAS UN CAPITULO DIARIO **

**MAÑANA: "AMOR POR CHANTAJE"**


End file.
